Forever Yours
by Noelwing
Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led Nuada to make the decision to raise the golden army.
1. Univited

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email:

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Author's Notes: This story takes place in England during the 1800's/Victorian era. Please enjoy ^_^

**********************************

Chapter one: Uninvited

Nuala hummed quietly as she worked on her embroidery. She sat by a small fountain in the court yard of her father's underground sanctuary. The happy trickling of the water complemented her beautiful tune. Sitting with her were two of her favorite handmaidens. They too worked on the embroidery with their princess designing the threads into a lovely vine like pattern.

Nuala felt at peace but a brooding presence in her mind continued to grow. She did not recoil from the ever encroaching presence. She let her mind be open to it. She had accepted long ago that, for him, she was a sanctuary away from his pain and anguish. But all the same, she braced herself for whatever new burdens were carried by the other half of her soul.

Her ladies maids became aware that something was different with their princess. She continued to embroider but her demeanor was anything but relaxed. Her shoulders tensed and her usually, soft, bright amber eyes were fixed and filled with foreboding. Their princess suddenly shifted her gaze towards the archway. The maids looked as well, what they saw took their breath away.

"Nuada," Nuala said in a tone she reserved only for her brother.

Nuada stood in the archway, his eyes, similar to hers only in color, gazed back at her. His eyes were so heavy with rage and bitterness. It was difficult for even her, his sister, to remember a time when those eyes were not so tainted.

Nuala never lost her brother's gaze nor did she allow herself to be intimidated by his imposing presence. But the same could not be said for her two maids. They stood and bowed for their prince but dared not look at him. Nuala addressed her nervous ladies.

"It is alright," She said sounding both comforting and commanding at the same time. "Take the fabric to my chambers. I wish to be alone with my brother."

One of the maids immediately protested. "My lady, is this wise?"

Nuala swiftly silenced her maid. "There is nothing to fear." Nuala insisted. "But I also must command that you tell no one of this. Is that understood?"

"Yes my lady," Said the two maids. They gathered up the fabric and their tools together. They bowed one last time to their lieges and exited the courtyard with the trains of their red gowns following behind them.

Nuala remained sitting and regarded her wayward brother with stern but welcoming eyes. It had been centuries since she had last seen him. As twins, the two of them had been linked since birth. Nuada was always with her, and she with him, no matter how long or how far apart they were. Yet now, even though Nuada was right in front, he had never felt so distant.

"Does father know you are here?"

"If he does, he is doing nothing to intervene." Nuada closed the distance between them and sat down next to his sister. Nuada had long been in exile and Nuala often relocated with her their father's court. But no matter where she moved, Nuada had always been able to find the court again, to find her again.

His soul was always a wash of cold and negative emotions stemming from his years in battle and his journeys through a now, human dominated world. He feared for the earth and man's endless assault upon it. It was only when he visited with her that he gained a small measure of much needed peace.

His mind was always open to her and she psychically plunged into the swell of her brother's heart. Anger and confusion were always present and she worked to try and alleviate such emotions and get Nuada to open up to her. She progressed further and found feelings she had not yet before encountered. There were feelings of longing, regret and a deep sense of loss which he was desperately trying to drown but could not.

"Why do you want so much to eliminate these feelings? Tell me."

Nuada looked into his sister's eyes and, as always, he looked into the gaze of the only person who he could talk to, no matter how confused he was by even his own emotions. His eyes told her how grateful he was, for he needed her understanding more than anything.

Nuada's face was soft but his voice hardened. "Humans are so enamored of love. Or, so they claim. They profess a willingness to fight and die in the name of love. Yet, they insist on persecuting those who truly find and live by such principals."

Nuala reached out and took her brother's hand, strengthening their link. A face began to form in her brother's mind; a human, woman's face. Nuala could not conceal her surprise. How had a human woman managed to find her way into Nuada's heart?

"Brother, who is she?" Nuala asked in rapt fascination.

"Sophia," Nuada said in acknowledgement of his sister's curiosity.

"Sophia…Sophia."

*********

"Sophia, Lady Sophia?"

Sophia turned away from the mirror towards her Irish maid. "Yes, Mary." Sophia asked; her voice heavy with fatigue.

Mary gripped the front of her white apron. Her lady's health had been poor for some years now. Her husband had seen to it that Sophia had the best care but none of the physicians had ever really been able to cure her.

Sadly, Sophia's illness seemed to peak whenever her husband returned from his business in London to their house in the country. Mary wished that Sophia's husband, Lord Richard Kanner, would just stay away forever. It was only in his absence that Sophia, seemed to recover, if only a little.

"Mary, do you have question for me or not?" Sophia insisted.

Mary blushed at being pulled out of her musings. "Oh, I was just wondering if you wanted anymore help with your hair."

"No, my hair is fine." Sophia returned to her reflection and went back to completing her beauty regiment. She had touched her delicate, ice blue eyes with only the slightest hints of make-up. Her black locks of hair were pulled back into a bun which she secured to her head using a fine, tortoise shell comb. Now came the most arduous part of dressing: putting on her corset.

Sophia's feet padded over the wood floor boards to her four-poster bed and placed her hands on one of the posts. When Mary saw that her mistress had 'assumed the position' as she called it, she fetched the corset.

And so the torture began.

Sophia's finger nails clawed deeper into the oak wood of the bed post as Mary pulled the strings of the corset tighter and tighter. Sophia's fingers were white at the knuckles and her finger nails began to burn under the pressure.

Of all her tasks, Mary loathed this one the most. Her mistress was forever under the scrutiny and pressure of Lord Richard to play her role as a wealthy wife to perfection. Mary sometimes wondered if the rules and expectations Sophia worked to personify were tighter than the strings of the corset that she worked to lace.

With the corset secure, it was now time to dawn her gown. Sophia decided to wear a simple green gown accented by light embroidery and trained with a silk-velvet bustle. Putting on the gown took another twenty minutes, but finally, Sophia was dressed and ready to welcome her husband home.

"Is everything ready?" Sophia asked putting on her leather gloves.

"Yes ma'am." Mary answered. All the preparations were made, Lord Richard would return and find everything the way he liked them, including his wife.

"Very well, tell everyone to gather outside, Richard will be home very soon."

Mary curtsied and headed out of the room ahead of her mistress. Sophia sighed, or sighed as much as she could. The corset barely allowed her to draw full breath and she did not savor the idea of climbing down stairs to the main courtyard. Stairs always left her breathless; even made her faint from time to time.

"No, none of that today." Sophia commanded herself. She would not let Richard see her for the invalid that he always claimed her to be. Gathering her wits and what breath she could, Sophia collected the train of her dress and proceeded out of her bedroom to join the rest of the servants already waiting outside.

Her home was located in the English countryside. Richard had purchased the estate shortly after their marriage. It was intended to be a retreat for the both of them from the hustle and bustle of London. Despite the grandeur of the manor, Richard had purchased it for far less than one might think.

The land upon which it was built had a dark reputation. Many believed the woods that surrounded the property to be haunted. Sophia did not know much about the local legends, only what she heard here and there. Most stories spoke of the forest as being home to a dark terror of some kind. Others claimed that the forest was a sanctuary for ghosts and demons.

Richard had merely scoffed at such stories and Sophia dismissed them as well. Believing in fairytales certainly would do her no good. Especially since she had been sent to the estate to rest and recover from her illness. But she wondered sometimes if she would ever recover. Of the seven years she and Richard had been married, she had lived in this manor for five. Even after all that time, neither her husband, nor her Doctor saw any improvement in her condition.

Though the English winter had passed it did not feel like spring. The month of April was well under way yet chilly and wet weather continued to hold the land captive. Dark clouds formed on the horizon signaling an encroaching storm. Sophia's eyes were drawn away from the gathering clouds by an object moving ever closer. It was the carriage carrying her husband.

Sophia could feel the corset tightening as the carriage drew ever nearer to the house. Already her chest began to hurt from the pressure of the cinch and her lungs cried just for one deep breath. Sweat began to gather on her brow as she tried to maintain her composure. She did not want to have to suffer the humiliation of Richard having to carry her up the stairs to bed as soon as he returned home.

But Sophia willed her body to be strong. Richard's business was the dealing of artifacts from ancient cultures. This trip he returned from was one his latest ventures in acquisition. What would he return with now; artifacts from Egypt, China or perhaps Japan? She was excited to see these items and would not have it ruined by a fainting spell.

Furthermore, Richard was planning a huge exhibition of his collection at this house. She had known about it for some time and (much to her humiliation) had begged Richard to be able to attend. Richard denied her at first, expressing concerns that she was not yet well enough for such an event. But Sophia persisted until the two of them reached a compromise. If she was well enough by the time he returned home from this latest venture, she could attend.

That was a month ago and now he returned. Sophia was determined to show Richard she could indeed handle attending the exhibition. It was the first thing to happen in this house in a long time. Living in the country was very lonely and without many activities for a woman to indulge in.

Her interest in art such as drawing and painting had waned long ago. Her love of horseback riding had diluted as well, due to the physical weakness caused by her illness. If anything, this party was chance for her to escape the monotony of the prescriptions for rest or medications that consumed her life.

The carriage finally pulled up to the house and Richard stepped out. He was dressed in his usual, gray suite and wore his favorite coat that was touched with beaver fur that formed the lapels of the coat. Richard was a tall but full figured man with thick black hair. He was five years senior to her age of twenty seven. However, his stern appearance made appear much older.

"Sophia," He said warmly as he approached her. He held out his hand and she, in turn, held out her own for him to take. He brought her hand to his lips and placed a kiss upon it. Sophia's skin tingled as her hand came more into contact with Richard's bushy, black mustache. "How have you been my darling?"

Sophia managed a smile. "Quite well Richard, I believe my holiday out here in the country has finally begun to do me well. As you intended it."

Richard smiled and clasped her hand tightly. "Yes, but standing out hear in the cold can't be good for you. Let's go inside and have some tea." Richard signaled to his valet to take care of the unpacking of his luggage. Having done this many times before, the servants set to the task of unloading the valuable artifacts acquired by their lord. In the mean time, Sophia followed Richard into the house determined to show that she was indeed well.

********

Richard's homecoming had not gone over as bad as she had feared. On the contrary, Richard was in a good and generous mood when he returned. Not only did he give his approval to attend the exhibition, he had also purchased a lovely, new gown for her to wear. Judging by his good mood, all Sophia could figure was that Richard must have had a very successful time in London.

The week following Richard's return passed in a flurry of preparations for the exhibition. Guests, mostly colleagues of Richard and their wives had been arriving for the last two days. Sophia found herself lifted by all of the excitement and could not be more grateful that she was going to have the chance to socialize and do something more than just 'rest'.

There were still several more hours before the party officially started but Sophia wanted to sneak a peek at the artifacts that would be displayed tonight. The library also served as a ball room and had been cleared of all unnecessary furniture. Candles were being put in appropriate places and pedestals for the artifacts were being placed around the floor.

Sophia went directly over to the crates that contained the artifacts. But to her disappointment, they had not yet been opened. _I guess I will have to wait till tonight_ she thought glumly to herself.

"Mistress, is there a problem?" Mary asked, her Irish accent even more pronounced when she was nervous.

Sophia smiled in reassurance. "No, there is no problem Mary but I would like to ask how much longer it will be before you will be able to assist me in my dressing for tonight?"

"Not too much longer, I just need to see to it that everything is in place here and in the kitchen and then I will be right up."

"Very well, carry on. But before you go, have you seen Richard?"

Mary readjusted the basket of cushioning materials and pointed, with her elbow, towards the office at the end opposite them of the library. Sophia nodded and let Mary go on her way.

The doorway to Richard's office was sealed by two, massive, oak doors. Richard had spared no expense when he renovated this house. The oak doors, embellished with angels and other Christian symbols, was a testament to the wealth he had spent his life accumulating. A portion of that wealth had come as a result of his marriage with Sophia for her family's business had been in the dealings of antiquities as well.

Sophia stepped inside the office, the creaking of the heavy doors announcing her entry. Richard looked up from his desk. "Darling, why are you not ready? Don't tell me that you are not well enough to attend when you practically begged to go in the first place?"

Sophia's pursed her lips and swallowed back the bitterness Richard's question left in her mouth. Why did he have to tease her so?

"No, Richard, I am simply waiting for Mary to help me prepare. She is not yet free from her chores."

"Do you like the gown I brought for you?"

Sophia nodded; it was indeed a beautiful gown. The fabric was burgundy embossed with black velvet patterns that traveled the whole of the gown like vines. The bustle was gathered in the back and formed a wonderful train. The buttons that fastened the bodice were finished with ruby colored, crystal cabochons. Truly, it was a piece of art.

"Yes, I do like it very much. It is a fabulous gift you have given me." Sophia meant it but there was only one aspect she did not dare to mention. The bodice was tinier than usual which meant that Mary would have to tighten the stays on her corset in order for dress to fit properly. Sophia was not looking forward to that at all.

"But, that is not why I am here. I was wondering if I might be able to see any of the new artifacts." Her tone was child-like and pleading, she dared not put any insistence in her voice out of fear of rousing Richard's temper.

Richard mused for a moment but then invited Sophia to stand by his side. "This is the only one I have opened at the moment." He indicated to a wooden crate on the floor by his desk.

Sophia watched as Richard shuffled his hands into the wood shavings that protected the artifact inside. Her mind was already racing with ideas about what could possibly be buried in the packing material. Richard finally pulled forth a long, black box. The material of the box was not wood for it shone like burnished stone.

The box was jet black like obsidian. Sophia guessed that the box was about three feet in length and ten inches wide but she still could not fathom what the box contained. More curious still was the symbol imprinted on the surface. Sophia could tell it was a picture of a tree and a very intricate one at that. The symbol was fashioned out of gold and stood out strikingly against the black that surrounded it.

In the meantime, Richard was droning on and on about how he had fought tooth and nail at the London auction to win this item. For him, the fighting for and winning of items was the best part of the business. He was mostly a private collector and hoarded his prizes in one estate or another. The items he grew tired of (which always happened sooner or later) he would sell and replace them with something else.

By the time he was finally finished, Sophia was bursting with curiosity-just open the box, she wanted to say.

Richard had teased her long enough, no matter what he tried he had never been able to suppress her curiosity. So without further adieu, he opened the box and revealed the treasure inside.

Sophia's breath was taken away. Inside the box was a weapon unlike any other she had ever seen. The weapon appeared to be a cross between a sword and a spear. The blade shone so brightly and looked so pure and sharp. So sharp that Sophia swore she could feel the sting of the blade by just looking at it. The hilt was equally exquisite with busy gold patterns rushing all over it. Truly, this was a great find.

"Where did this come from, what is known of it?" Sophia said, unable contain her curiosity in the presence of such a magnificent thing.

"Oh, it is old, beautiful and valuable, that's all I need to know," Richard said teasingly.

Why had she even bothered to ask? As long as an item was valuable it was alright to be ignorant of everything else about it. That is how Richard regarded many of the treasures in his collection.

But this spear was truly something and Sophia felt inspired by it. Perhaps later on she would break out her art supplies and do a sketch of the designs. She tried feverishly to take in as many details as possible but like always, her time for observation was all too brief. Richard shut the box and placed it in a safe across the room, locking it shut.

Richard's frame tensed as he returned to Sophia. "Tonight at the party, I want you to behave yourself and not get too excited over anything. Is that understood?"

Sophia's heart clenched. Why did he have to do this to her? "Richard please, I just want to have a good time tonight. What harm is there in that?"

"Have you forgotten Dr. Mason's advice, too much excitement or stimulation could tire you; do you want to have a relapse?" His voice grew colder with every word.

"Of course I don't. Is it so wrong for me to want to be among people other than my servants?"

"How dare you argue with me?" Richard raked his hand through his hair. "Perhaps this is not a good idea. I can tell your condition is acting up."

"No Richard, please. I want to go very much, I will be calm I promise." Sophia hated having to humiliate herself this way but she had nothing to gain by standing up for herself only ever made things worse.

Richard did not repeat his threat but neither did he relent in his disapproval. He turned his back to her and waved his hand, a signal to her dismissal. She would still be allowed to attend but it was clear that it was against his better judgment.

Sophia made a hasty retreat back to her room. Once there she shut the door and gave into her tears. Tonight she would have to be on her guard as well as her best behavior. Having a good time be dammed.

*********

Night had fallen, and with it, came a most furious storm. No moonlight penetrated the clouds. The only light that could be seen was the soft glow coming from the lights within the manor.

Two figures stood just beyond the walls of the estate and eyed it most critically. One was a hulking, monstrous figure while the other was small but lithe. The home may have been secure by human standards but was no fortress. Getting in and getting out would not be that difficult.

The taller figure turned to the smaller one and began to speak. The speech would have sounded like a series of grumbles and growls to human ears or to those who did not know any better. But to the one whom the voice was directed, the words were a clear as glass.

"Is it here, are you sure of it my lord?" The question was complimented by an ominous rumble of distant thunder.

"Without a doubt my friend. The humans may have kept it from me for a time but tonight, I reclaim it."

Nuada, elf prince of Bethmoora, needed only to wait for the right opportunity to strike. His companion, the troll known as Wink had gladly come with him, eager to help his lord and friend meet this challenge. But they had to be careful. Both of them of them knew that when it came to protecting material items, humans could be especially dangerous.

Even so, they felt no pressing need to be too worried. All they really needed to do was wait for the food, drink (the drink especially) and festivities to dull the senses of the humans. Once that had happened, storming the manor and taking back the royal spear of Bethmoora should be a simple task.

********

The stormed raged outside but those gathered in the library did not let their spirits be dampened by the deplorable weather. Men in their finest suits chatted, played cards and took in the beauty around them. That beauty included the many artifacts, mostly statues of Oriental origin, as well as the women in attendance. The women were the wives and daughters of Richard's partners in business.

Sophia knew that she was possibly in the presence of Richard's mistress, or just one of his many. She believed beyond doubt that Richard, as a husband, was faithless. Just like the other married men around her. But Sophia pushed that aside and tried to have a good time.

She occupied herself by wandering from pedestal to pedestal taking in the details of the various statues and pieces of pottery. To her disappointment, Richard did not have the enchanting spear on display. But she was not surprised either. Richard was always most paranoid about the items he had fought particularly hard for. Most likely he would keep the spear under lock and key for several months until he felt it was safe to display it openly.

A small crowd of women, and a few men, had gathered around one statue in particular. Sophia recognized the statue; it was one she was very familiar with and very dear to her heart.

"It is so lovely," Commented one of the women.

"Yes, the Chinese are most adept at capturing beauty," Said one of the men in addition to the woman's compliment. "But I wonder who she is?"

"She is Kuan Yin, a goddess of motherhood and compassion."

All the people assembled turned their attention to Sophia. Her face was alight at the chance to express her knowledge. And, dressed in the gown, she was truly a vision.

Sophia approached the statue and took in its detail. The pose and colors were typical of those chosen for Kuan Yin but this one was different in that it was very detailed. The robes that surrounded the goddess were painted in a way that made them look embroidered with flora and fauna. The very sculpting of the statue itself made her look as though she were really flying on the lotus upon which she stood. Clearly, a lot of love had gone into this statue.

Sophia began to talk about all that she knew of Kuan Yin while the guests around her listened politely. This was a Goddess with various qualities and people such as children, sailors and women called upon her for strength, protection and for self love. Though Kuan Yin was able to enter Nirvana, according to Buddhist telling, she decided to remain on earth until all suffering had ended. She would be the guide to all those seeking enlightenment.

"Tell me," a man in the crowd suddenly asked. "From what deity does this female God take her orders from?"

Sophia cringed at the man's condescending tone. "Kuan Yin has no master other than herself. Her will and desires are commanded only by her own heart. Goddesses are just as capable of independence as their male counterparts"

"Yes but such beliefs show just how primitive other cultures can be. Why do they even have such ideas?" Sophia recognized the voice, even slurred by too much wine. He was Mr. Conroy, one of Richard's business partners.

"Oh whatever do you mean by that Mr. Conroy? Different cultures have different faiths and ideas. Personally I believe that Goddesses such as Kuan Yin exist to show women just how much more they are capable of." Sophia already felt like she was wasting her breath. Mr. Conroy was well educated and had been to so many places in the world, yet he was so close minded.

"Dear woman you are sweet but you need to understand how toxic and harmful such ideas are. Any woman who acts outside of her God given role of matrimony and motherhood will only end up miserable. Women really should only worry about keeping the peace at home and leave all other things in the capable minds and hands of men."

Sophia snorted. "Look all I know is that many women work themselves to madness trying to be the best mothers and wives and they are still miserable. Perhaps there is something astray with our own culture."

Mr. Conroy did not even attempt to respond to her. He simply returned to his wine and walked away. Sophia could not help but to feel a since of victory. Mr. Conroy could not begin to deal with a person, much less a woman, who challenged him. No doubt he would be drowning that defeat in another glass of wine.

Sophia's lecture had garnered much attention, including that of Richard's. The man excused himself and went to Sophia. "Will you come with me?" It may have come in the form of a request but Sophia knew by his tone that this was a command.

She followed Richard into his office. Without the light of day, the office was very dark, even scary. Kerosene lamps filled the room with only a soft glow. But the real darkness came from Richard's mood and Sophia knew this encounter was to be anything but pleasant.

"What was that?" He asked curtly, "Speaking of all that nonsense with Mr. Conroy."

"Whatever do you mean? I was simply trying to educate our guest that is all."

"No, it was that 'Goddess' foolishness I am referring to. It is enough that people think my wife is ill, must they now think she is a heretic?"

"I meant nothing of the sort; I was simply trying to educate Mr. Conroy. Honestly, you and people like him have seen so much but seem to know so little-"

Richard struck Sophia so hard the tortoise shell comb came out of her hair and clacked on the floor. He grabbed her arm and shoved her against the wall just as quickly.

"How dare you speak to me this way?" He tightened his grip on her arm extracting an agony filled cry from her.

"This is not the way for a proper, healthy woman to behave. There is something gravely wrong with you. In the morning I am sending for Dr. Mason."

"No, please don't, not him, not him…" Sophia began to cry at the thought of having to endure that insufferable man and his barbaric tortures he called treatments.

"But it is necessary, can't you see how unwell you are." Richard released his hold on her and cupped her face, almost as if trying to comfort her.

Sophia could not hold on anymore. The pain of her extra tight corset was too much and her body desperately craved air. Her legs gave out and she sank to the floor. She had not completely fainted but nor was she in any condition to make it to her room.

Richard bent down and cradled Sophia to him. She could feel him begin to gather her up; intending to carry her, to her room most likely. "No, please, just let me rest in here." No, she did not want to be humiliated further by having Richard carry her in this miserable state for everyone to see.

Richard sighed and agreed. He carried her over to a chaise lounge by the fireplace and lay her down. Sophia said nothing in response to Richard's kiss on her forehead or to his wish that she feel better. She just wanted him to leave.

Once she was alone, she began to sob uncontrollably. The only thing she had to calm herself was the soft glow and shadows created by the kerosene lamps. She concentrated on them until her fatigue overwhelmed her at last.

Her rest was short lived. She was shaken awake by a tremendous crash. Everything in the room shook and those still in the library wailed. At first, Sophia thought it to be nothing more than a fright caused by a crash of thunder. But the screaming from inside the library continued.

It took some effort, but Sophia hauled herself off the chaise lounge and went to the office doors. They were opened just enough to leave a crack for her to peek through. She saw the guests screaming and running. From what they ran from, she could not see. But whatever it was, it attacked with a vengeance. The smashing of wood rang loudly and permeated her hearing. In the middle of it all, she heard a roar that chilled her blood.

She saw that Mr. Conroy had become separated from the group. He was completely terrified and held his shaking hands in front of him. His back was to the wall and he shook like a leaf. "N…no, don't," He said quivering all over.

Then, in an instant, a large, metallic object came out of nowhere and pummeled his body into the wall. The sound of wall crashing was overpowered by the sickening sound of bones breaking and the gurgling of the man's last, blood choked breath.

Sophia covered her mouth to stifle her scream. She looked through the crack to see that the surviving guests had all fled. Sophia however, could not escape, whatever had attacked was still in the room; she was trapped.

The metallic object was still visible and now she saw that it had a chain attached to it. Was it a giant mace of some kind? The slack on the chain began to be retracted and the chain rose in the air as it became taut. Then with a mighty yank, it came out of the wall. With it came dust, pieces of broken wood and the gooey remains of poor Mr. Conroy's body.

Sophia came within an inch of vomiting at the grotesque sight. Her instincts told her to retreat and hide herself in the office but her body was fixed to the spot. She continued to observe the events taking place beyond the doors. The clanking sound of the chain being retracted mingled with what sounded like hooves, very huge hooves, stomping on the floor. The blunt end of the metal object that had killed the man began to move and Sophia could see its shape; it's hand like shape.

Something like an arm, a grotesque and obviously inhuman arm came into view and the last length of chain was retracted into the arm reuniting the huge, metallic hand with it. The rest of that body came into view and the blood in Sophia's veins ran cold. There was no other name for what she beheld but 'monster'.

The monster bellowed menacingly and stomped around the room. It appeared to be looking for something. As it searched, Sophia was able to see more and more of what the creature looked like. It must have been seven or eight feet tall at least and was incredibly bulky. Yet it moved, not gracefully but not awkwardly either. Spiny hairs started at the top of the creatures head and grew longer as they proceeded down its back. The creature turned and she could see its face. It had tiny, beady eyes and its mouth was, literally, all tusks.

Fear still pulsed through her but fascination began to mingle with that fear. The creature stopped its searching and began to bellow. The sounds were not continuous but came in series of long and short bursts; almost like it was speaking.

"I do not see it either but I know it is here!" A voice, determined yet controlled responded to the creature's grunts.

Sophia scanned the room intensely, desperate to catch a glimpse of the one whom had spoken. She was so preoccupied with scanning the room that she did not realize how much she was leaning on the doors. The creaking sound made by the hinges echoed loudly in her ears. She pulled herself away from the doors and hoped the creature had not heard. But the sudden stomping of hooves heading her direction proved otherwise.

The stomping came to an abrupt end and any light that shone from in the other side of the doors was blocked by the creature's massive form. The doors swung open, gone was the only barrier of safety that Sophia had. Before her stood the massive creature but it was not alone. With it was a man, or what she thought was a man.

Wink had been the one to attack first. Nuada would not have had it any other way for Wink had a talent for 'clearing' crowds. The moment the troll burst into the house, the humans had scattered like crazed insects. A flurry of men shouting, women screaming and scurrying off to safety ensued. Nuada did not care where they went just so long as they stayed out of his way.

It did not take long for Wink to clear the room and kill any remaining humans who had missed their chance to escape. Nuada began to search the many display cases for the royal Spear of Bethmoora; it had to be here somewhere.

Wink was trying to suggest searching another area of the house when the sound of creaking door hinges alerted Nuada's senses; someone was still here. Both he and Wink followed the sound to its source, a pair of oak doors. The doors opened to an office where a woman had been trying to hide.

Sophia shrank back from the man. But for every step she took back, he took a step forward. There was no readable expression on his face but his eyes; she had never seen such eyes. They were amber colored, piercing and bright, not human at all. She felt as though those eyes could see right into her soul.

In the dim light she could see the flesh of his face, white flesh touched by tribal like lines. The most prominent line ran horizontally across his face and ended at each cheek. The skin around his eyes were touched black; make-up perhaps. His lips were black as well and his face was surrounded by damp locks of snow-white hair.

"It is impolite to stare my lady." He spoke in the controlled tone that had captured her moments before.

Sophia was still too shocked for words and worse still, she began to feel dizzy. Her corset prevented her from drawing the necessary breath to stay alert and the fear caused by the man's encroaching presence did not help. The creature taking its first tentative step into the room shattered any last shred of self control Sophia had and she tried to run.

Her attempt was foiled by the man grabbing her by the arm and spinning her around to face him. She made a feeble attempt to struggle and squirmed against him. He was clearly not amused.

Nuada tightened his grip on the woman, "It is your own grave you dig by fighting." The woman whimpered pitifully but ceased her struggling. Nuada did not mind if he had to tear this whole house down to find what he had come for. But perhaps he would not have to.

"I have come seeking the Spear of Bethmoora. Do you know where it is?" He said maintaining his grip on the woman.

Sophia was on the verge of fainting, she could feel it. Her knees began to give out and her body buckled but she did not fall. To her amazement, the man readjusted his arm to support her rather than restrain her. In doing so, he had pulled her almost flush against his body.

"I ask again, where is the spear?" His question held little patience and even less chivalry.

In her cloudy mind, she could only think of one thing that he might be referring to. "A…spear?" She tried to turn her head towards the safe where Richard had stored it earlier. But the man's grip prevented her from doing so.

"It's…its here," She finally managed to say though her voice was merely a whisper.

"Where?" The man insisted.

Sophia tried to turn in the direction of the safe again but the man still held her. Oblivious to the fact that she was trying to help him rather then escape, Sophia tried jerking her head over her right shoulder indicating the safe's direction. This time, he understood and loosened his grip on her.

"There… in the safe." She told him.

The man's brow furrowed and sneered at the metal contraption that contained his goal. Though he had loosened his grip, he had not yet released Sophia. The second she tried to move away, he squeezed her upper arm to remind her that he still had control.

Sophia tried to keep in step with the man as he marched over to the safe. The bronze colored safe was the size of a casket and locked with a combination lock. She expected him to tell her to open it. But that was not the case.

"Mr. Wink, if you please."

At the man's request, the massive creature stepped forward. Sophia did not know whether to be more surprised that the creature had a name or that it was asked to smash the safe open. Her mouth was agape as the creature lifted its metal hand, still covered in blood, and slammed it into the front of the safe.

The sound of metal pounding against metal was deafening. Sophia covered her ears with her hands to try and lessen the sound. Already, her ears began to ring and add to the agony she was already in. By this time she was willing herself to faint, hoping to fall into darkness only to wake and find all of this a bad dream.

With every progressive blow, Wink aided Nuada in approaching his goal. Even entombed in the huge, metal box, Nuada could smell the ancient magic on the blade. But he was not too focused on his goal to forget about his human hostage. The woman squealed pathetically and her face was drenched with sweat and tears.

"Control your self," He said to her, "This will be over soon."

One last blow from Wink's mechanical hand buckled the safe's door enough for Wink to rip it off and plunder its contents. Small statues, books and miscellaneous trinkets lay scattered on the floor. Among the items was the black box with the royal emblem on it.

"Finally," Said the white haired man with much satisfaction.

He unexpectedly released her and Sophia had to cling to the desk to remain standing. Ignoring the pain it caused, Sophia sucked in breath after breath. She was still unable to take in the breath necessary to fully restore herself, but she regained some of her senses. She observed the man, now kneeling before the black box that contained the spear.

Time was of the essence, Nuada knew that but he could not help but to spare a moment. Before him was the royal spear of Bethmoora, an enchanted blade used by warrior and king alike. Long had the humans kept it from him, but now he would take it back.

He reached his hand to lift the spear from the box and was met with a most shocking setback. Nuada muttered and elfin curse before laughing bitterly.

"I do not see what is so amusing?" Muttered Wink in his harsh, troll tongue. His Lord's prize lay right there in front of him yet Nuada did not grasp it.

"Well done father, well done!" Nuada spat as he slammed his fists on the floor and cursed once more.

Nuada grunted. This mission had turned into a complete fiasco. He came only to reclaim what never should have been taken from him to begin with. He had no intention of causing this much mayhem (although he was not bothered by the fact that he had) but that it was all for nothing was especially vexing.

His sharp elfin ears picked up the sound of footsteps. The men were returning. Wink's sensitive troll nose began to twitch at the detection of the smell of gun powder. The men were coming to defend their keep.

Sure enough, a gang of men all armed with rifles burst into the room. Not needing to be told, Wink bellowed loudly causing several of the men to fire their weapons. Those that didn't fire stood with their mouths agape at the massive creature that stood before them.

Despite Wink's attempt to defend his master, a bullet grazed Nuada's right cheek and blood seeped fourth. Not crimson like human blood, but amber, nearly brown in color.

'What is he?' Sophia thought as she saw the amber blood drip down the side of the man's face.

Richard stood in the middle of the crowd brandishing a Samuel Colt. "Sophia, Sophia are you alright?" He called to her.

"Richard," A mere whisper was all she could manage in her weakened state.

Nuada dashed over to the woman and pulled her to him. His rough action caused her to cry out but he received no excessive resistance from her. This was not the course of action he would have preferred. But he could see no other way to accomplish his goal.

"I am Nuada, the true owner of the royal spear," He exclaimed. "Return to me what is mine and this woman goes free." To press his point, Nuada unsheathed his blade and held it to the woman's neck.

Richard stood firm. "I'll be damned before I give into the likes of murderous scum like you. Now release my wife." Richard fired a warning shot to prove how serious he was.

Nuada smirked-humans only ever felt strong when they had weapons in their hands. And just as well, Nuada was not intimidated but it appeared that he would have to take more drastic measures.

"Then you must decide between your damnation or her death."

With that, Wink bellowed once more, turned and rammed right hand through one of the arch windows that lined the office wall. Stone and glass went everywhere as the troll's massive form cleared an exit for his master and their hostage.

Sophia cried pitifully and she was thrown over the shoulder of the strange man. The action forced whatever last breath she had in her body causing her to hang limp on the shoulder of her captor. She hoped that when she woke this would all have been a bad dream.

The men fired their guns without success. Having no ammunition left, they could only watch as the bizarre intruders escaped into the night taking Sophia with them.

TBC: Please review ^_^


	2. Captive

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email:

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Author's notes: I wanted my original character, Sophia, to be very much a product of her age. As such, she has been raised as a member of the Christian faith as many people in Victorian society commonly were. However, I am not trying to promote the Christian faith, or disrespect it for that matter. I just felt that I needed to say that, just so we are clear people.

***************************

Forever Yours: Part 2

Captive

Nuala placed the tea cup she had been drinking from and stared at her brother. Shock and exasperation was plain to see on her face and Nuada could read those feelings even stronger in her mind.

"So that is how you met her?" Nuala said and quite bluntly.

"Yes but if you read me at all, you would know that it was never my intention to kidnap her. Unforeseen circumstances forced me to have to change my original plan. Unfortunately, my new plan required the use of a hostage. "

Nuala stared deadpanned. "Well, are we not the master of chivalry?" Nuada was more amused than irritated. Nuala was most likely right as usual.

During his narrative, the two siblings had proceeded to Nuala's chambers where she had made the tea they were now drinking. It comforted Nuada to be in his sister's sanctuary. Mostly because he knew no one would disturb them here and most importantly, because it was Nuala's space.

Nuada got up from the table and walked around his sister's chambers. He focused his attention on delicate mobile that hung over Nuala's bed. The mobile was three tiers in length and had metal leaves of silver and gold and jewels dangling from it. Nuada inhaled deeply and puffed a steady stream of breath making the leaves and jewels of the mobile chime with movement.

"I cannot believe you still have this. It has been so long." He said fiddling with the mobile nostalgically.

Nuala smiled, unlike most of the people of their father's court, she was aware of Nuada's sentimental side.

"I know it has been centuries but I remember the day you gave it to me as though it were yesterday."

Nuada smiled. He had made the mobile and given it to Nuala with his whole heart. It warmed him to know that she cherished his intentions as much as the gift itself.

"So tell me, did you really believe that taking the woman captive would make the men give into your demands?" Nuala asked with much curiosity.

"To be honest, I was unsure at the time. I was so vexed that I did not think clearly and acted too rashly. My only justification was that it was too late to turn back."

**********

_Drip-drip-drip_

The sound of dripping water, faint at first, grew louder and more consistent. As her hearing returned, so too did the rest of Sophia's senses. She was more aware of her discomfort than anything else. The whole right side of her body ached as though she had collided with a wall. Her head faired no better for the same ache in her body permeated every inch of her skull.

The journey to full conciseness brought with it more aches and pains. She felt a very heavy weight around her that was the bulk of her gown. It was completely soaked through but did not chill her. Instead, the many layers mingled with her body heat and created a humid, and even more uncomfortable, mass around her.

Her eyelids felt like heavy stones and opening them was a long battle. Finally though, she regained her vision and began to take in the area around her.

She lay upon a stone surface, not natural but structured. The stones were fashioned into bricks and were uneven from years of erosion and natural exposure. She looked up to see a ceiling with a gaping hole in it. Surrounding the edges of the hole were remnants of shingles, wood beams and yet more stone. From the sharp edges, water dripped like tiny waterfalls. Through the hole, Sophia was able to see the still cloud congested sky.

She shifted her gaze to more level ground and saw that the walls around her were dotted with many alcove arches. The design of the alcoves told her immediately that this structure had once been a small church or cathedral. Obviously, it had long been out of use.

Sophia eventually sat up and dangled her legs over the side of the alcove she had been lying in. This alcove had probably once been the place of a holy relic or image of some kind. Many old churches that dotted the country side were often plundered for building materials or for the artifacts that they housed. This structure had not been spared either.

However, there was one area of tranquility that Sophia spied. In an alcove on the wall opposite to her was a statue of the holy virgin. At her feet was a stone basin, probably and old baptismal pool or vessel for holy water.

Sophia jumped down and landed, albeit a bit unsteady, on the dirt floor. The steps needed to make it to the basin were wrought with dizziness but determination. Sophia managed to make it to the basin which was blessedly filled with water.

The Marian statue looked like the good mother she was always made out to be. Her arms were open and her face was serene, as if saying '_welcome my child'. _Sophia's throat tightened with thirst at the sight of the rain water collected in the bowl. She plunged her hand into the bowl, cupping a gulp of water which she sipped quickly. The water refreshed her a great deal and Sophia thanked the holy mother for her kind gift.

"Hail Mary," She said silently.

Being the daughter of a historian/archeologist, Sophia couldn't help but to be fascinated by the place she was in. But how did she get here? Her memories answered that question with more force then she would have liked. Her home had been attacked, Mr. Conroy had been killed most gruesomely and the creature, that horrible creature.

Also, there was that man. Whoever he was, it was clear that he had orchestrated the attack on her home-he was the one who had kidnapped her. But why had he done so and where was he now? Was that vile creature still around as well?

Though her mind asked the questions, Sophia really had no desire to find out the answers. All she did know was that they were not present at the time, thus, this was her chance to escape. Her eyes scanned the room she was in from one wall to another until she found and arch door.

Beyond this arch she found what must have been the cathedrals main chamber. Broken benches and forest debris lay strewn about everywhere. The floor looked more like a jigsaw puzzle of broken stone and earth with patches of moss everywhere. Like the room she had just emerged from, the ceiling of the main chamber was also caved in. At The end of the broken benches and rubble, was a large archway. Only one wooden door remained in place. Just outside of that door, oak trees were visible.

Gathering up her drenched and dirty skirts, Sophia made for the door. She was only a few paces away when a strange sound caught her attention. It was a sort of buzzing, fluttering sound; similar to the frantic flapping of a bird's wings. But there was another sound as well, like that of the drumming of fingernails on a wood surface.

The sound was coming from within a pile of wood bench and stone debris. Sophia edged closer and closer to the debris trying to see what was making that noise. 'It must be rats or something' her mind told her. But curiosity got the better of her still.

All at once, the source, or one of the sources, of the sound made itself known. Standing on top of one of the stone bricks was a grey colored, four-legged creature-definitely not a rat. The creature was only about the size of her hand but was still big enough to entice fear.

Sophia held completely still as the creature skittered around the rocks. Its head was shaped like a mushroom and had two beady eyes. Besides the four, crab-like legs, the creature also had two arms. But the most curious features were the two fleshy protrusions on the creature's back-wings, perhaps?

The creature was not without intelligence, for as Sophia observed it, the creature observed her right back. However, the little creature did not seem to be as nervous as she. Sophia took a tentative step back. The idea being not to make too hasty of an escape for fear that it would aggravate the tiny creature.

Her attempt at stealth was rewarded by the appearance of another creature, another and another. They all began to, literally, come out of the woodwork and every single one of them eyed Sophia with intense interest.

The sight of dozens of so many strange creatures drove away the last thread of rational thought that Sophia had and she turned to run. Instantly she collided with something hard and warm. Before Sophia's eyes was a thick, blue-gray colored hide. She craned her neck and saw the face of the creature that had attacked her home.

Her mouth opened but there was no shriek to be heard, her corset did not allow the proper intake of breath to produce a scream. She backed away from the creature. It did not advance upon her but continued to block her escape with its massive form.

Her feet suddenly stumbled on something and she nearly fell. She stumbled all over the pile of wood shingles and debris. Her clumsy treading had disturbed the pile of rubble the little creatures called home. The little creatures were none too happy about it either.

The creatures began to stampede towards her chirping wildly as they did. They opened and shut their toothy mouths; the chattering sound of their teeth clicking together was overwhelming. They charged forward snapping at the hem of her dress. Sophia's feet became entangled in the train of her overskirt and she fell back on the hard earth. The creatures still advanced on her, some were even in the folds of her petticoat scurrying about.

Sharp pain began stabbing into her flesh and she knew instinctively that the tiny creatures were biting her legs. The creatures meant to devour her; Sophia finally found breath enough to scream.

"Stop it, all of you!" The voice filled the air like thunder during a storm. The tiny creatures heeded the voice and recoiled from Sophia. She could feel their tiny legs crawling on her flesh as they moved. It was a sickening sensation but not nearly as bad as the feeling of them chewing one her.

She opened her eyes and watched the creatures as they scurried off. She followed one till it arrived at a pair of, booted, feet. The creature climbed up the person's leg and all the way up to his shoulder, it was the white haired man; the one who had kidnapped her.

The tiny creature perched, quite happily it seemed, on the man's right shoulder. The man scratched the creature's chin with his left index finger "She is not for eating," He said casually despite the ominous nature of his words. Sophia felt no more calm about the situation for it sounded as though the man could change his mind at any time.

In the light of day, Sophia could see far many more details about the man than she had been able to in the dark. However, the clarity of the light only added to the ferocity of his appearance. The most noticeable feature being was his eyes; amber-gold in color with black pupils. His white hair had the slightest kiss of blond color at the tips. All these features blended together into the most feral image she had ever beheld.

"You are staring again. Did I not tell you last night that was impolite?" He spoke in that same controlled yet indifferent tone.

"Who are you? What are you and what are these…these things?" She had to force every word and the strain was reflected in her voice.

The man patted the creature sitting on his shoulder. "This creature is as ancient as the world itself. Your tongue is too primitive to pronounce its true name; it is more widely known as a tooth fairy."

"A fairy, that little thing is a fairy?"

"Yes, this 'little thing' here is a true fairy. I suppose this is a surprise since to humans, fairies are nothing more than harmless creature's that do not even exist." His tone became disdainful.

The man then indicated to the hulking creature that, until now, had kept its distance. The creature advanced and its cloven feet made only the slightest sound as it stepped. It amazed her that such a large creature could move with such stealth.

"You already know my body-guard and friend Mr. Wink."

Sophia's eyes widened. "Is he a fairy too?"

"No, Wink is a troll and very proud one at that." Wink, responding to his friend's compliment, bellowed and brandished his tusk filled mouth. The man's black lips curled in a smirk as he indicated to the troll. He chuckled slightly when he saw the woman eyeing Wink's mechanical hand quite fearfully.

Sophia could feel her body starting to shake again but had resisted the urge to faint so far. "And what might you be? Sophia spoke as steadily as she could and anticipated his answer.

"I lady, am one of the oldest children of earth. My people are the bearers of life eternal and our eyes saw the sun, the moon and the stars before your kind was even a whisper upon this world. We are the elf-kind and I am their prince; my name is Nuada."

Sophia's eyes went directly to Nuada's ears. She had read stories about elves as a girl, the descriptions varied but one detail remained constant; pointed ears. Sure enough, Nuada's ears sported pointed protrusions. But unlike the elves in the stories she had read, this elf was anything but harmless.

"No, you are demons, demons come to torment me." She pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them.

"Demons," Nuada said contemplatively. Why humans shunned anything different from themselves had always remained a mystery to his kind. Humans came from the same earth, lived under the same moon and sun as the fey kind. But for humans, different was dangerous; different was evil.

"Why have you kidnapped me?" The woman began to tremble most fierce.

"That is not your concern. The creatures that dwell here obey my command but only within these walls. Try to escape and you will be at the mercy of the tooth fairies."

The tooth fairies chirped, clicked their teeth and flapped their wings at the potential of feasting on human flesh. Sophia cupped her hands over here ears trying to drown out everything. She lay down on her side and curled into a ball keeping her eyes shut tightly.

*********

Mary, like all the other servants, hustled about as they tried to clean up the shambles left from the break in the night before. Wood and broken glass lay strewn everywhere and intermingled with the remains of several artifacts that had not escaped the destruction.

Mary listened to the master and his associates while she worked. Some talked quietly as they worked to remove the body of Mr. Conroy while others pondered who their enemy was. Much to Mary's distress, no one had yet breathed a word as to what was to be done to rescue Mistress Sophia.

Richard Kanner stood in front of the gaping hole in the wall of his office. He hardly paid any attention to the activity going on behind him. Sitting on the desk behind him, ignored but not forgotten, was the black box that contained his latest prize. Richard had been proud to acquire it, but now he knew that he had purchased more than he expected.

"Richard." Came a voice laced by a typical London accent.

Richard turned to see the face of Louis Monroe, his long time friend and Chief Magistrate of London.

"I have never seen anything like that before in my life, the very Devil if you ask me." Mr. Monroe stroked his gray mustache as he spoke. Mr. Monroe was a round man with a pudgy face and gray hair.

"Yes, indeed." Richard's voice was soft and distant.

"Is there something you wish to tell me my friend? For years you have been a private collector of valuable things. Being so isolated, this house is an easy target. Yet this is the first time anyone has ever dared try to rob you.

"Whoever that man was, there were plenty of things for him to have chosen from. Anyone of which would have made him very rich. But he was looking for something in particular. Tell me, is their something different about one of the items you have?"

Richard smiled resolutely. Mr. Monroe's appearance may not have commanded much respect but he did not become Chief Magistrate for nothing. Richard answered his friend's questions without word by turning to the black box and opening it.

Mr. Monroe had seen many cultural artifacts in his life but even he was taken aback by the splendor that was suddenly revealed to him. The weapon had a unique appearance. But it was the power that seemed to emanate from the weapon that took his breath away.

"What do you know of it?" Mr. Monroe immediately asked, his investigative instincts coming into play.

"Honestly, not very much. The one who put it up for auction seemed happier to be rid of it than he was over the price it fetched. I never even found out what the chap's name was."

Monroe's brow furrowed. "After last night, it would appear that you have acquired far more than you bargained for. I still cannot believe what I saw last night.

"What I still don't understand is that the weapon was right there in front of that man; or whatever he was. He could have just taken it. Instead he kidnapped your wife and left you with an ultimatum."

Richard slammed the black box shut. The sound of stone slamming against stone was heard by all in the room. "Mr. Monroe, I have no intention of making any kind of deals with criminals."

Mr. Monroe gasped. Surely he would not abandon a lovely woman such as Sophia to whatever cruel devices her kidnapper might conceive.

"This is what we are going to do. I will gather the servants together as well as several of my hunting dogs. A rifle will be given to each man and we are going to go out and find my wife. No one steals anything from me and gets away with it!"

Mr. Monroe nodded enthusiastically and the men proceeded out of the room. Richard called for a regiment of servants to help make preparations for their venture. In his hand he carried with him the black box that contained the kidnapper's goal.

Mary squeezed the handle of her broom. Her master's initiative gave her no hope. The master was taking more care in protecting that silly artifact than he was in finding her Mistress and friend. No doubt Lord Kanner would make sure that his treasure was locked away properly before doing anything else.

More worrisome still was that it would take at least a day to muster all the necessary fire and manpower and provisions for the search party. Every hour lost could potentially bring Sophia closer to her end.

A warm hand squeezed Mary on the shoulder. She looked to see the face of Alexander, her twin brother. "He is going about it all wrong. A large search party will take too much time; it may be too late already?" He said solemnly.

"What can we do?" Mary whispered.

"I still have da's old rifle. It is not much but it is something. I will go into the woods and try and find Lady Sophia myself."

"How can you be sure that you can find her? What even makes you think the kidnapper is even in the woods to begin with?"

Alexander gestured his sister to lower her voice. "Keep it down. Look you and I survived in those woods for a time. You know it is the perfect haven for anyone."

Mary embraced her brother and kissed him on the cheek. "Be very careful. By heaven there was talk of monsters."

"Ai sister, but we owe Sophia our lives. She took us in when no one else would. I have to try." Alexander pulled back and looked into his sister's eyes.

"It will take at least a day for the master and his cronies to prepare. I will leave right now. I'll take some supplies and a horse and begin looking. Until I return please pray for me."

Mary wiped a tear away from her face. "God's speed and Goddess' wisdom be wit you."

*********

Wink kicked a wood beam out of his way. Lumber was not his preferred building material. He, like most trolls, preferred stone. This structure that the humans had once used as a house of worship was made with good stone. He had quested with Nuada for eons now. They slipped in and out of the human world and as such, they had had to take refuge in some sorry places. But as far as sanctuaries went, Wink did not believe this one to be so bad.

Already his mind conjured ideas of what he could do with the stone that made up this structure. Humans were crafty but limited in their ingenuity with earth materials. Their structures, even when properly cared for, only lasted for so long. Therefore, the room for improvement alone would be enough to challenge the troll.

A feint groan distracted wink. The human woman still lay on the ground; she looked as though she were asleep by now. Her presence was a grim reminder that his and Nuada's presence here was not permanent.

They had come to reclaim the Royal Spear of Bethmoora; that was all. Now, instead of the spear, they had a human captive and Wink was completely confused. The troll knew if he wanted answers, he was going to have to talk to Nuada. He would ask, not as a vassal to liege-lord, but as one friend to another.

Wink left the human where she lay and exited the old doorway. His keen, troll hearing instantly picked up the sound of a blade slicing through the air. Nuada was practicing with his sword and Wink knew to be cautious. After their apparent failure Nuada would need to vent his frustration.

It was not long before he found the elf practicing in a clearing. Nuada was in the middle of an athletic routine of tumbles and flips. Each stunt included a lethal swing of his sword. Wink shook his head; there was only one way to get Nuada's attention when he was like this.

Wink leaned to the ground and with is metallic fingers, summoned a stone from the earth. At his bidding, the earth yielded a small rock which wink collected. Carefully, he positioned the stone and prepared to flick it at Nuada. He took aim and let the stone fly. As he expected, Nuada turned and intercepted the small stone. With one fluid swing of his sword, he batted the stone away.

"Yes Mr. Wink, is there a problem?" Nuada sounded slightly annoyed at having been distracted from his exercise. But he felt no real anger, he could never be mad at his best friend.

Wink began to speak. His speech was a series of grumbles and other un-soothing sounds that to any other ears would not be classified as a language. But Nuada understood the troll perfectly.

"My friend, I do not understand why you did not take the spear. It was right there in front of you. Instead, we have taken a human hostage."

"I know my friend. I have not been entirely fourth coming with you and I am sorry for that." Nuada sheathed his sword and approached the troll.

"I could not take the spear because it is not mine to take, I know this now."

"What do you mean? The spear is yours by birthright." Wink persisted.

"It was until my father the king surrendered it to the humans." Even after all these millennia, the bitterness Nuada felt at watching his inheritance given away as a peace offering stung like a fresh wound.

"Like the crown piece of Bethmoora, my father turned over several other royal properties to the humans to prove his conviction at maintaining a lasting peace with them. Yet father always knew I would try to reclaim it from the humans."

Wink realized all at once the predicament his friend was in. He also understood why they needed their human hostage.

"There is an enchantment upon the blade. An enchantment that is as strong now as the day it was cast. Because of it, I cannot take what was given to the humans by the elves. It must be returned to me."

Wink understood everything now. The woman was merely a bargaining chip that, if all went well, would be given back in exchange for the spear. It was not a bad strategy, just not an ideal one.

*********

The day passed, a night to, and still Sophia was a prisoner. She shivered and pulled the velvet fabric closer to her body. She had bedded down for the night in the same alcove in which she had first awakened. Her petticoat served as a crude bed and her corset she used for a pillow. The velvet overskirt she used to cover herself and, for once, she was grateful to Richard for giving her the dress. Though, she never thought she would use the dress like this.

The morning had come with its usual blanket of mist that clustered outside and wisped through the battered cathedral. The view through the collapsed roof showed clouds with the possibility of rain, lingering still. At least she had shelter enough in this old building. It was one thing to be grateful for given her current situation.

Gratitude crossing her mind, it came as now surprise that the first thing she looked upon was the statue of the Virgin Mary. Sophia, despite the protests of her stiff muscles, got up from her shelter and went to the statue.

She wrapped the velvet overskirt around her shoulders to preserve at least some of her modesty. Without the corset and petticoat, she was clad only in her chemise undergarment. It was considered indecent for a woman to walk around, even in her own house, without being fully dressed in her corset and gown. But Sophia felt no shame as she knelt before the holy virgin. Besides, was Mary not a woman like her self?

"Hail Mary, full of grace," Sophia began to pray. She crossed her self and shut her eyes. His face, Nuada's face, appeared instantly.

'_We are the elf-kind and I am their prince; my name is Nuada.'_

His words echoed in her mind. He was an elf, or that is what he claimed to be. Modern science and logic had long dismissed the existence of such creatures. Christianity had also denounced magical beings; condemning such things as demons. Given the treatment she had received thus far from Nuada and his cohorts, the judgment of demon seemed more than fair.

A slight, scampering noise brought Sophia out of her musings. A tooth fairy suddenly appeared before her-speak of the devil.

She scowled at the little creature, a gesture the fairy found most amusing. It snapped its teeth and chirped at her. She had not lost her fear of the little creature. But she did not feel like letting the little nuisance get the better of her.

She raised her hand and slammed it down hard on the stone surface just in front of the creature. The little tooth fairy gave a small shriek and scampered off. Sophia smirked; so the little creature was not so tough without all of its little friends. However, her satisfaction ended as quickly as it had begun. If Nuada did not get what he wanted, there would be no chance of escaping the little creatures.

"You are awake."

Sophia cringed. There was no mistaking that voice; Nuada had returned. Sophia looked up to see him standing over her looking down at her. She turned away from him to glance at the statue of Mary 'Holy mother give me strength' she thought before acknowledging his presence.

"What do you want?"

"I thought it would please you to know that there is quite a bit of activity among the men of your home. It would appear that they a launching a search party for you."

Sophia could not help the feeling of hope that rushed through her nor did it go unnoticed. Nuada's expression went from indifferent to smug. "Do not grow too hopeful woman. The men will not find you whilst you are my prisoner. The enchantments I have surrounding this place will see to that."

The momentary break of eye-contact proved that he had successfully dashed any hopes the thought of potential rescue might conjure in his hostage. He needed to keep her under control until he achieved his goal.

"Never the less, the men are playing right into my hands," He produced a bottle of ink as well as well as a piece of paper and a quill.

"I want you to write a letter to your husband. I have conditions for your release but they will be more convincing coming from you." He thrust the writing materials in front of her.

Sophia's face contorted. "You want me to write my own ransom note to my husband? If I do not; what then? You will kill me I suppose."

His eyes narrowed. "That is entirely in your hands. Do as I say and you needn't come to any harm. However should you choose to be uncooperative there will be only one outcome."

The tooth fairies chirped and flapped their wings as if trying to drive the point home. Sophia despaired; like she really had a choice at all in this situation. Furthermore, Nuada was clearly misguided in his assumption that the search party he claimed to be in operation was looking for 'her'.

Like a defiant child, Sophia pushed the writing paraphernalia away with her hands. Her actions clearly infuriated Nuada, as she expected they would. However, her expectations did nothing to quell her fear.

"So you choose to be defiant. It will gain you nothing." Nuada's fingers curled around the hilt of his sword.

"I stand to gain nothing by cooperating either. I hate to tell you, but I fear you are wasting your time. My husband, Richard, clings to his precious possessions harder than and Irishman to his whisky."

"What do you mean to say?" Nuada replied curtly.

Sophia snapped to her feet and looked Nuada in the eye. For the moment, any fear she had of him was overshadowed by her anger. "Richard will not trade one of his treasures for me. So if that is your goal than I fear your course is lost."

"Fascinating, as his wife are you not counted among your husband's treasures? A possession at the very least, surely?"

Had Nuada not been the sharp warrior that he was, the blow the women meant to deal him most certainly would have succeeded. Nuada captured her wrist and held it firmly, nor did he forget about her other hand.

Though his grip rendered both her hands useless, she continued to struggle. She did not care if he were an elf, or a demon for that matter. His last remark had angered her beyond rational.

The woman was feistier than Nuada could have imagined. It was amusing but only slightly. He had let the woman have her way for far too long and he had to remind her of her place. He tightened his grip on her wrists and with one quick thrust he pushed her to ground.

The woman, though not hurt, was momentarily stunned and made no further attempt to combat him. Nuada remained at the ready in case the feisty woman tried to assault him again. Several minutes went by and still the woman remained on the ground quiet and dejected.

Nuada did not much care for whatever dynamics existed between the woman and her husband, a man she identified as Richard. Yet her proclamation that the man would not trade the spear for her life unnerved him greatly. His first thought was that the woman was trying to save her life by spinning a web of lies to discourage him. In the back of his mind however, the terrible possibility of her words being truthful remained. He knew all too well the greed of men could be very, very great.

"What do you want it for?" The woman asked breaking the tense silence between them.

"That is not your concern. Just do as I say." Nuada replied curtly having no desire to let the situation get out of control again.

The woman eyed him with pure contempt. Something no one, much less a human, had ever dared to do before. "You just want it all to yourself don't you? Tell, what is such a treasure worth to you? You are just like my husband."

The white skinned man was kneeling mere inches in front of her before she even realized it. Sophia only had time enough to see Nuada's fist clenched, ready to strike, before she shut her eyes and braced for the impending blow.

The woman shrieked and flinched away from him. It would be all too easy for Nuada to silence her with his fist. Based on her reaction, it was a method that she was well familiar with. The bruise slightly coloring her face (which he only now noticed) was further testimony. However, the threat of a blow was enough for Nuada to regain control. He need not base himself further.

Sophia braced for Nuada's strike, but it never came. Cautiously she opened her eyes to see Nuada standing over her once more. Gone was the malice her comment had evoked in him but his face was no less intense.

"It would be wise not to hasten your own demise by insulting my honor. Now will you cooperate or continue to tempt fate? The choice is up to you."

Sophia scoffed at Nuada's choice of words-like she really had any choice in this situation. At this point, the only comfort she found for herself was looking forward to the moment when Nuada found his plan a failure. At least then, she would have the pleasure telling him a fond 'I told you so' before she died.

Sophia heaved a frustrated sigh and took the quill into her hand. "What do you wish for me to write?" She said sounding quite defeated.

"My words exactly as I say them."

Sophia did exactly that. Nuada's demands were simple: Richard was to agree to hand over the spear in exchange for her life. Nuada also instructed her to close the letter with a plea to agree to the terms so that she might live.

Her bitterness grew with every letter the quill produced. Not because she was writing her own death warrant but Richard's release to be with his mistress. Oh if Nuada only knew.

Nuada stood silently by while he waited for the woman to finish the note. While she worked, Nuada used the time to reflect on his actions. Nuada had killed many humans in the past but only in the heat of battle. This woman however, had done him no wrong and kidnapping her and holding her under threat of death was a grave dishonor.

His thoughts were interrupted when the woman raised her hand. "It's done," She said.

Nuada plucked the note from her finger tips and inspected it quickly. The woman had done exactly as he had bid her to. Surely this would be enough to force her husband into action. Nuada knew that if he could not count on the man's love for his wife than perhaps he could play on the man's pride. Surely the woman's husband would wish to remain honorable in the eyes of those he knew and not a fool who could not protect his wife.

Sophia expected him to come and snatch the note away from her but he merely, even gently, plucked it from her fingers. He did not even spare her a glance as he left her.

Once alone, Sophia returned her attention back to the statue of Mary. Now that Nuada had his ransom note he could put the second part of his plan into action. Thus Sophia's doom had come that much closer.

"Holy mother, please welcome me," She sobbed. "I will be seeing you very soon I believe." Her only hope now was that perhaps Nuada would be merciful enough to grant her death by his blade instead of the heinous tooth fairies.

**********

Nuada made his way, effortlessly, over the ruins of the dilapidated building. He spied Wink at the decaying wall that surrounded the old house of worship. The troll appeared to be on guard. Nuada quickly joined his friend and scanned the surrounding area. His eyes, sharper than those of a troll, cut through the thick fog and spied a human, a man, on horseback.

"How long has he been out there?" Nuada asked.

"I could smell him before I could see him," Wink responded. "He is alone but not unarmed."

Nuada's eyes went directly to the weapon the man carried with him. Not an honorable sword but one of those damned contraptions the humans called a rifle.

"What shall we do about him?" Asked the troll, poised to carry out any order his mast might give him.

Nuada considered his options. It would be easy enough to dispose of the human but he was no real threat. Nuada had cast a glamour spell of invisibility about their lair making it unnoticeable to human eyes.

"SPOHIA…LADY SOPHIA," The man cried out at the top of his lungs.

"He has come seeking the woman," Nuada said. Letting the man go now was not an option.

When she heard his voice, Sophia thought she was dreaming. But it was there, someone was calling for. But who could it be? With her velvet overskirt still wrapped around her shoulders, she began to creep through the ruined building. The voice grew louder and clearer. It was laced over with a heavy Irish accent and Sophia knew immediately who it was.

"Alexander. Good brave Alexander." She said reverently.

She peeked outside the archway that had once been the doorway into the cathedral. Immediately, she saw Nuada and the troll standing on the wall not more than twenty yards away. Alexander had unwittingly drawn their attention and that of the tooth-fairies as well.

The awful creatures moved in one massive heard clicking their teeth and flapping their wings as they moved. "No, not Alex," Sophia gathered the hem of chemise and ran toward Nuada. He was the only one who could stop this.

Nuada could hear the tooth-fairies massing for the attack. With a wave of his hand, the creatures charged over the wall and into the grass. The man had yet to sense the danger and by the time he did, it would be too late.

"My lord, are you sure this is wise?" Wink asked. He did not much care that the human was in the wrong place at the wrong time. But if he was the kind of man whose disappearance would not go unnoticed, it could be problematic.

"He has come seeking the woman thus his disappearance will send a clear message that my threat to her is very real."

Before wink could voice his agreement, he turned his head to see his master's captive come running towards them.

"No, please don't hurt him?" She screamed. Nuada remained as motionless as a marble statue, even as she stopped right at his side.

Sophia swallowed hard trying to catch her breath. "Let him go, please I beg you." By now she could see Alexander riding Marcus, her horse. The animal began to rear and Alex struggled to control the nervous stallion.

"It would appear as though your husband has sent someone to search for you in his place." His tone was cold and mocking.

"No, Alexander must have taken this upon himself. He can't harm you so please, let him pass."

Nuada made no indication that he even listened to her words let alone cared about them.

The stallion stopped in its tracks and neighed. Alexander spoke soothing words to try and calm the very nervous stallion. It was the tooth-fairies and their ever nearing presence that was making Marcus nervous. Alexander as of yet, was completely oblivious to his impending doom.

"ALEXANDER…RUNAWAY…RUN…" Sophia cried out hoping that Alexander would hear her.

Wink cringed. This woman had the voice of banshee. His master however, remained uninspired. If anything, he looked slightly amused by the woman's feeble attempts to warn the man. The woman could scream all she liked but her voice would not penetrate the aura of glamour that shielded their hideout.

Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs but her voice did not reach Alexander. "Why can't he hear me?" Her despair deepened with every progressive step the fairies made towards her friend. She did the last thing she could think of to save him.

With no regard for how he might react, Sophia reached out to Nuada and took a hold of his hand. "I will give you that bloody spear. But please, let Alexander go, please…"

Nuada's amber eyes flickered and his face turned to her. This could be a chance to make things far easier on him self and achieve all the same.

"You would do that? You would return my property in exchange for this man's life?"

Sophia's weary body pulsed with the hope that she had gotten through to Nuada. "Yes, it's a promise, I swear to you. So please, call off the tooth-fairies." She tightened her grip on his hand.

Nuada simply raised his free hand. He spoke no words but it was clear that he ordered the fairies to stop their attack. The vicious fairies, though angered at being cheated out of a meal, began to withdraw. Void of the malicious chattering of the fairies, the only sound to be heard was Sophia's rampant breathing.

With the threat of the fairies neutralized, Marcus calmed down allowing Alexander to regain control. He patted the horse's neck for a moment before resuming his search. He scratched his head in confusion at what had caused the horse to fright in the first place.

Sophia was so relieved she felt faint. Her body shook with adrenaline and chills. In her rush to Nuada, the overskirt had fallen off leaving her arms and shoulders completely exposed. The only warmth she felt was from Nuada's hand, which she still clung to.

Nuada looked into the eyes of the trembling woman. With the enchantment upon the spear he could not simply take it. The spear had to be handed to him by human hands and this woman was offering to do just that. It was too good of an opportunity to spoil.

"Very well, I will allow him to go unharmed." The woman looked up at him, her gray eyes shining with unshed tears.

"Thank you. Alexander is the twin brother of my dearest friend. He is all she has in this world."

At that statement, something flashed through Nuada's eyes and suddenly, he did not appear so malicious.

"Do I have your word that you will return to me what is rightfully mine?" His voice was soft, softer than she thought one like him capable of.

"Yes. It's a promise." She felt a slight tug in her hands; Nuada wanted to withdraw his hand. She allowed him to do so and watched, completely entranced, as his white hand floated through the air to her chin. She was amazed by how gentle he was as he tipped her face up to meet his gaze.

His smoldering eyes radiated his potential for danger and commanded every respect. "I will come to you later then."

Nuada moved so quickly Sophia barely had time to know what was happening. Without another word, Nuada grabbed her by her arms and flung her beyond the old wall. The fog enveloped her and she collided with the ground just as quickly. She landed hard upon the cold, damp earth.

She lay motionless on the grass for a minute before trying to stand. Her first thought was of the ravenous tooth-fairies and she launched up from the ground so fast that she nearly fell over from vertigo. She looked frantically about for the little creatures but they were no where to be found.

Stranger still, she could not see the ruined church either. It was as though Nuada had thrown her far, far away from the building. How was that possible though? She had only fallen a few feet.

"SOPHIA…"

Alexander's booming voice momentarily brought her out of her pondering. Remembering that she was not restrained by her corset, Sophia inhaled to her heart's, or much rather her lungs, content and called out to him.

"ALEXANDER…"

Alexander brought the horse around; did he just hear his mistress' voice? To verify he was not dreaming he called out to her again.

"My lady, is that you?" Alexander dismounted and scanned with both his eyes and ears for any sign of his mistress. He spied movement in the fog. It was faint at first but grew more defined as the apparent figure closed the distance between them.

"Alexander," Sophia cried as she appeared out of the fog like a specter. She looked horrible and was dressed in only her chemise and covered in dirt.

Sophia threw herself into his arms. Alexander could feel her shaking and she was as cold as ice. Like any gentleman, Alexander quickly removed his black, wool coat and covered her with it.

"My lady, are you alright?" He asked in a concerned voice.

"We have to get out of here," Sophia spat. Her eyes were wild with fear and her body trembled fiercely.

"But my lady, what about…" Alexander was cut short when Sophia dug her finger nails into his shoulders.

"Now, we have to get out of here now!" She was practically screaming at him-by heaven Alexander had never seen a woman more distraught.

Alexander pulled her over to the horse and helped her onto the animals' back. Once he was confident she was secure, he too mounted into the saddle. Sophia clung to his back, again insisting that they get away as quickly as possible.

Nuada and Wink remained where they were. Wink had never seen his friend behave in such a way before. Nuada had never believed in the promises of humans yet he had accepted the promise of a woman. If Wink had not seen with his own eyes, he would never have believed it.

Though Wink trusted Nuada, he couldn't help but to question the elf's decision. "My lord, is it wise to let her go? She may decide to betray you later."

Nuada had no argument with the troll's suspicions. Indeed letting her go could prove to be a mistake later. But should that turn out to be the case, he already had a solution in mind. "I understand my friend but do not worry. If she tries to double cross me in anyway then it will be the tooth-fairies she will answer to."


	3. reencounter

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email:

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Author's Notes: I just want to apologize for the lateness in posting this chapter. I am trying to post a new chapter once a month. So please enjoy and a big thanks to those who have been kind enough to leave me feedback. I really appreciate it ^_^

***************************************

Part three: Reencounter

Nuala threaded a silver thread through the eye of her needle. As eager as she was to hear her brother's tale, her fingers itched to continue with the embroidery. Nuada, graciously, did not mind. He could never get in the way of his sister and her art.

He lay on her bed while she sat at her table working the humble thread into a grand design. The sound of the needle piercing through the fabric was quite soothing and Nuada was content to simply listen.

"So after all you went through, you simply let her go. Just like that." Nuala laced the thread through the silk as she spoke.

"It was too good an opportunity to pass by. It would be far easier for her to return the spear to me rather than use her as a bargaining chip."

Nuala giggled. "Come now brother, you let her go because you believed it when she said the man looking for her had a twin sister."

Nuada, albeit reluctantly, nodded his head. He did not know what he would do if anyone in anyway took his twin away from him. How could he knowingly, do it to anyone else?

"But I know you have the spear back in your possession which means Sophia was true to her word."

"Yes, she did keep her promise. However, the bargain did not carry out as I would have liked it to."

*********

Everything moved in one huge blur. She could smell the scent of horse sweat and feel the jarring of the animal's gallop. Alexander's constant reassurances that she was safe sounded like echoes rising from a deep canyon in her ears. She barely noticed her hunger or the ache of her fingers as they remained locked onto Alexander's shoulders.

Alexander was very worried. Lady Sophia had not responded to him for some time now. Her body was cold and stiff and she had not uttered a sound since they had begun to ride. More worrisome still was the condition of dress in which he had found her. Had her kidnapper defiled her? He prayed not.

Finally, after what seemed like ages, the manor came into view. "Blessed be the saints, we've made it home." He said joyously. But Sophia remained silent.

Alexander's eyes landed upon the small crowd that had musters outside the manor. Among them were many of Alexander's co-workers; obviously it was the, now not needed search party Master Kanner had assembled.

Mr. Monroe yanked the riding glove onto his wrist and flexed his fingers. Richard was currently leaving instruction that his house be guarded round the clock. If in the event the kidnapper made demands in his absence, those demands were to be ignored. The kidnapper was not to be given the upper-hand in anyway.

Finally, Richard mounted his horse. All Monroe could think was that it was about time, he had had enough of just milling about. The group started their horses off at a slow trot as they headed for the gate. Monroe made ready to set at a gallop when he noticed a man on horseback coming towards the gate. And he was not alone.

"Master," The man cried out. Obviously the man was one of the household staff. The man waved is hand to get the attention of Master Richard.

"Will you look at that," Monroe said as he realized that the one with the rider was none other than the Lady Sophia.

"Master, I found her, I found her." The man called, is Irish accent ringing ever clearer as he rode up to the now, unnecessary search party.

Richard was off his horse and running towards the Irish man-servant before Monroe could exhale his sigh of relief.

Alexander halted the horse and let Master Kanner close the distance between them.

"Sophia, my darling" he cried and pulled her off the horse. She gave no sign that she heard him and fell like a rag doll into his arms.

"Sophie, can you hear me?" Richard lowered her to ground and shook her gently by her shoulders. Her skin was pale and cold. Richard removed his coat and covered her with it.

"Richard, you bloody fool we need to get her inside." Monroe insisted, his heart going out to the poor woman.

"Right, lets go," Richard said and not even bothering to thank Alexander, picked up Sophia and carried her back to the manor.

*********

Mr. Monroe and several of the servants waited anxiously outside the door of Sophia's bedroom. There was no real physician near by for them to call upon. But thankfully, one of the servants in Richard's house hold did have some nursing experience and was able to attend to her mistress. Richard waited outside as well, but he was hardly idol.

"Young Alexander, I want you to tell me everything that happened." Richard was short and cross with the young servant. Alexander was clearly intimidated by his master's scolding. He kept his head down and fidgeted with his black bowler cap and Monroe could see sweat slightly glistening on his brow.

"I have told you already sir. I decided to g'out huntin in the woods. Lady Sophia just appeared out of nowhere. I brought her back as quickly as I could. Dat's all dat happened."

Mary, who had been standing by, took the shaking hand of her twin brother. Master Richard was an intimidating man, and did not appreciate things that went on without his knowledge. Therefore it was probably best that Alex used the hunting story as a cover. No need for Master Richard to know that a servant had taken it upon himself to rescue his wife.

"But the one responsible for her kidnapping; was there any sign of him?" Richard demanded.

Both Alexander and his sister coward under Richard's ever raising voice. Monroe had seen enough.

"Oh what difference does it make?" Monroe got in between Richard and the Irish siblings.

"Miss Sophia is home and safe. I pray you to stop interrogating the poor man. He did the right thing by bringing your wife straight home and is a hero for doing so."

Richard raked his hand through his hair and rolled his eyes. "Yes but that… that freak is still out there some where. How do I know he will not try to attack my home a second time?"

Before Monroe could utter a word, the wooden doors to Sophia's bedroom opened and the nurse emerged. Like Alexander and Mary, she was Irish but much more advanced in her years. Her snow white hair was pulled back into a typical ladies bun. Her face was etched with lines but maintained a kind of dignity and grace that spoke of the woman's wisdom.

"Miss Shannon, how is she." Monroe asked.

"I'm happy to say that the lass does not appear to be harmed, not physically anyway." Relief shone through her pale green eyes.

"Is she awake?" Richard asked.

"She is my lord but I think it best that she be left alone for now. The poor dear has been through a terrible ordeal. What she needs now is rest."

Richard sobered. "I know, but I just need to see for myself that she is alright."

From inside the bedroom, Sophia could here the request of her husband. Sometimes his acts of devotion could be so convincing and it came as no surprise that the nurse acquiesced to him.

He shut the door as soon as he came in. She said nothing and only watched him approach. A fire was burning in the fireplace and Richard eyed it approvingly. Sophia lay in her four poster bed propped up by several pillows and wrapped well in blankets. Of all the things that could ail her, the cold was not going to be one of them.

Richard sat on the bed and reached out his hand to her. Sophia felt his fingers stroke through her hair and then push several strands behind her ear.

Still shaken by her experience, Sophia gladly accepted the offered affection and cradled her face in the palm of his hand. "Richard, it was horrible…" Sobs kept her from saying anything more.

"Sophia, darling, it's alright you're home now."

Sophia leaned forward and rested against Richard's chest. She just wanted to enjoy the comfort while it lasted.

"Sophia, how ever did you manage to escape him?" Richard asked with grave curiosity.

"I did not escape. He let me go," Her voice was soft and detached, like she was recalling a dream and not reality. However, everything about Nuada was too vivid to be a dream. The look of his eyes, the intensity of his voice and the warmth of his hand. Her own hand tingled at that particular memory.

"He just released you, just like that?"

Richard's question caused a stir of fear in Sophia's heart. Her release had carried the price of a bargain with it. A cloud of doubt shadowed her heart. Had she done the right thing? Fear that she had put the entire house hold in danger passed through her mind.

"Is he gone, do you think?" Richard's tone had changed from soft to serious.

How she wished that were true. But she did not doubt for a moment that Nuada would make good on his word to return. The wise thing to do would be to tell Richard so that the house and its people could be protected.

She opened her mouth and drew breath to speak but the words never uttered. At the very last second some unknown part of her soul silenced her. What it was and where it came from eluded her. She hearkened to it, agreed with its reasoning that the spear was all that Nuada wanted. Once he had that, he would most certainly disappear.

"Let's hope so," She finally said. She still feared for the house and those who lived within it. The only way to truly keep them safe was to say nothing. Nuada would simply be her secret. Sophia rolled away from Richard and settled back down on her pillows.

Richard still hovered over her. She could feel the scrutiny of his gaze boring into her. "You are hiding something from me, I can feel it." He made no effort to disguise his accusation.

"What are you talking about?" All she wanted was to sleep and Richard's accusations only added to the stress she was already feeling. By God, what was going through the man's mind this time?

"I refuse to believe that he simply released you. It does not make sense especially after all the havoc he caused to begin with"

"What does it matter? He failed to steal from you. Perhaps he has simply given up." She dug her fingers into her pillows, "Now please, let me rest." His insulations were making her nauseous.

"He failed to steal the weapon so perhaps he decided to make do with stealing something else. Tell me, did you have a tryst with him? Did you betray me in order to gain your freedom…"

Sophia had rolled over and swiped her hand across Richard's face. It all happened so quickly that she did not even realize what she had done until it was over.

Anger rolled out of her like a wave over the sea. "How dare you accuse _me _of infidelity?" She said, the wave finally breaking.

Retribution was swift. Richard's hands shot out and grasped her shoulders.

He held her much like an eagle grasped its prey in its talons. Richard pulled Sophia from her pillows and shook her violently.

"Richard, Richard what is going on in there?" Mr. Monroe's voice rang out from the other side of the bedroom door. Richard released his hold on Sophia and she shrank away from him pulling her blankets up over her face.

Richard stalked out of the room without a word. Sophia curled into a ball. Sweat beaded on her forehead and she felt dizzy from hyperventilating. She was only vaguely aware of Mary and her attempts to sooth her.

Richard paid the servant girl no mind as she ran past him. He glanced back for one second to see the servant trying to calm her mistress. Good, someone else could deal with the neurotic woman.

"Richard, is everything alright?" Monroe could tell by Richard's flushed appearance that something most upsetting had transpired.

"She says that devil simply let her go. But I don't believe this is the end of it." His voice was loud and rigid.

"What do you intend to do then?" Monroe knew the answer would be less than rational.

Richard paced in front of the bedroom door for a few minutes while he thought. "I want to go out and find that bastard and put an end to his threat once and for all."

"Richard, think about this logically." Monroe called on his experience as a lawman to prove his point. "If the kidnapper let your wife go unharmed, then it is possible that stealing from you no longer holds his interest."

Richard sobered under Monroe's logic. His wife was back and claimed to be unharmed and untouched. Furthermore, Monroe did have a point and Richard could see the logic behind it. Yet logic was not enough to repair Richard's damaged sense of security and pride.

"I understand what you are saying and perhaps you are right. However, I do not think it worth the risk to stand down just because Sophia is back."

Monroe nodded. "This has been traumatizing for us all. Listen, the search party has not been disbanded. I will take the hunting party into the woods and see if we can't find any trace of Sophia's kidnapper. Don't worry my friend. I will take care of this. You just be with your wife for now."

Richard sighed heavily. "Thank you my friend, thank you."

********

Monroe did as he promised. He and the team of hunters went into the woods to search out any sign of the kidnapper. But they turned up nothing. Even the hunting dogs they had brought with them had not detected anything. After three days of searching, Monroe finally decided to call off the hunt.

Richard had been less than pleased when Monroe returned without success. But if anything, Richard hoped that the search party had sent a clear message to the would-be thief/kidnapper that should he decide to return, there would be consequences.

An entire week would pass without incident. Despite the sensationalism of what had happened, life at the Manor eventually returned to normal. Accept for a fever, Sophia had not sustained any permanent harm and as far as Richard was concerned, had not been changed by the experience. In the days since the incident Sophia had been quiet and kept to herself-just as she always had before.

With nothing else to be done, Richard said goodbye to Mr. Monroe and all of his other associates that had remained to help. Richard sat alone in his study, a glass of brandy and a cigar ready and waiting. Both items were favorites that Richard often enjoyed on a night like this when another storm was brewing but he was hardly in the mind set for relaxation.

Since his office would be out of commission for some time yet, his study would serve as his retreat. It also served as a secondary storage. Hidden behind a false wall of books was a secondary safe that would house his latest acquisition for the time being. Hopefully, no one would be destroying this one.

Richard had been a long time collector of ancient weapons and artifacts alike for many years. Therefore, tales of tombs or artifacts protected with curses were nothing new to him. He had always dismissed such things as mere superstition. However, recent events had caused him to re-evaluate his opinions.

He barely knew anything about the spear's origins or the original owner who had put it up for auction. What he had learned was that the original owner had spent the last several years moving from one end of England to the other-had he been running from something or someone? Whichever one it was, the man's frequent relocating caused him to eventually lose his wealth.

Richard knew well enough that the price he paid for the weapon would be enough to restore the man to grace. But as Richard had relayed to Monroe, the man was happier to simply be rid of the weapon. And Richard had certainly not forgotten the warning the man had given him either.

Richard finally decided to accept the brandy that he had poured earlier. He swallowed the drink in one big gulp and the alcohol went straight into his blood. As he relaxed further, he let his mind shift to more pleasant things.

"Josephine," He said longingly. Josephine Rotchford, his lovely mistress. He had seen her only a few weeks ago and already he missed her terribly. She was indeed the epitome of the English Rose with her blue eyes and honey-blond hair. Better still was her youthful spunk.

Sending Sophia out to this house had freed him to be with Josephine more often but propriety demanded that he return every now and then to his wife. How he hated the formalities of his generation-it would so much easier to just divorce Sophia and be done with it.

Unfortunately, he had learned from the experiences of others that the scandal of a divorce could be far more tarnishing to the reputation. Mostly, it was easier to keep a mistress in secret. For now, that would have to be enough.

Fortunately, the headquarters of his business was in London and he had been away long enough. Sophia would be fine with the servants to take care of her. As for the spear, Richard felt confident that it was secure. He was the only one who knew about the false book case that concealed the vault. Yes, the spear would be just fine.

The brandy had full well settled into Richard's veins and was doing its work to his head. Thanks to that he was feeling ready for bed and he needed to rest-he had a long journey ahead of him tomorrow. He headed off to his own bedroom. Already his mind drifted to tomorrow night when he would be at his estate in London. Their, he would not be going to bed alone.

********

The soft and consistent tapping of rain on her window did not serve as the lullaby that it normally did. There was no sleep to be found. Sophia sat on a cushioned stool in front of her dresser. The glow of a kerosene lamp held vigil against the darkness of the room. The only challenger to it warm glow was the occasional flash of cold lightning.

Richard had left that morning for London. He would be returning to his business and all other distractions that kept him in London for any given amount of time. She had been there to see him off, as propriety demanded. Then, just like always, he got into his carriage and was gone.

Sophia stared blankly into the mirror. In her hand she held her beloved tortoise shell comb. Dear sweet Mary, the Irish girl must have found it and left it on the dresser for Sophia to find. She ran her thumb over the teeth of the comb. The points had been dulled with age and use. She had far grander pieces in her collection but this comb was, and would be forever, her favorite. It had once belonged to her mother and therefore, it held a value all its own.

Her body inhaled air of its on accord and filled her lungs that exhaled in the form of a yawn. With it, came the lazy pull of fatigue. Perhaps she might finally be able to sleep. Sophia reached for the lid of a glove box and pulled it open. Inside the box she kept her most cherished items and she put the comb in its place among them.

Before she shut the box, the dim light betrayed the details of a photograph that also had a place in the box. Four faces, including her own (although several years younger) stared back at her. It was the last photograph of her family together before…

Sophia slammed the lid shut and the cluck of the wood echoed loudly in the room. She willed her memories away before they entirely came into focus. Dwelling on the past had never helped her deal with the present.

She propped her elbows on the shelf of the dresser and rested her head on her up-raised hands. For the next several minutes, her head swam between wakefulness and the pull of fatigue. A sudden gust of wind followed by a creaking noise roused her back to awareness. She groggily turned to see that one of her windows had blown open.

The white, sheer curtain flapped violently from the invading wind. Cold began to impose upon the heat in her bedroom. She looked at the window with a perplexed look on her face. The wind was not blowing all that hard. She went over to the window and examined the latch thinking it perhaps broken.

Her white nightgown rustled in the invading wind and the rain dampened her hair. The latch appeared fin to her but she would inform Alexander in the morning anyway. Better safe then having to listen to Mary lecture her on the dangers of contracting illnesses from the cold.

Sophia shrugged and pulled the window shut .Cut off from the wind, the curtain floated back to an inanimate state and the warmth of the room began to cradle her cold skin. The hairs on the back of her neck tingled and she knew it was not from the cold. She realized that she was no longer alone.

"Nuada," She spoke softly. "Are you here?" She inhaled deeply and clenched her fingers when she answered.

"Yes, I am here," Nuada said dropping the last of the glamour magic he had been using to conceal his presence.

Sophia raised her gaze to the glass window. Looking back at her, reflected in the glass was a pair of piercing, gold eyes. She turned around and there he was standing only a few inches in front of her.

"Nuada," She said softly.

The woman gazed at him with tired but shining gray eyes. Her hands were clasped together over her chest and trembled slightly. Her fidgeting most obviously was a result of nerves. But otherwise she was calm. The last thing Nuada wanted for the woman to for to panic and wake the whole house hold. He had well learned that her voice was more than capable of doing so.

"You are rather fond of gawking at me, aren't you?" Nuada crossed his arms over his armored chest.

Sophia snapped out of her trance and looked away like a berated child. "I'm sorry, I do not mean to offend. It's just that you're back."

"I said that I would return to you." The tone of his voice was serious but still soft. It was easy for Sophia to drop her guard and relax a little.

"Ai, you did," She said softly and nodded her head. "I thought you would have come much sooner."

Nuada's lips pursed and his brow creased. "I would have. However, I could not do so until I was certain you had not betrayed our bargain."

Sophia raised her flustered face to him. Her jaw was set and her eyes angry. "Do not insult my honor! I have not betrayed you and certainly not our bargain."

"Then might we proceed?" The tone of his voice restored the woman's respect, if not fear, of him. It was clear by the way she backed up suddenly. He could not afford to lose control of the situation, not when he was so close to retrieving the spear.

The woman glared at him before turning to her bed and picking up a robe. She hastily shrugged the garment on before snatching up a lamp from her nightstand. "If you will follow me sir," She said holding the lamp a loft. She headed out of the room while Nuada followed silently behind her.

She was only a woman but Nuada kept his hand on the hilt of his sword anyway. This woman could be trying to lead him onto a trap. He had to consider the possibility despite her promise. Unfortunately for him, he had no choice but to follow her to the situations end.

There was almost no light in the manor save for the occasional flash of lightning that flashed through the windows illuminating things for only seconds. The hour was late and the servants had all retired to their quarters. Sophia knew that if Nuada did decide to hurt her, there would be no one to help. Sophia suppressed her fear by focusing on getting to Richard's secondary office which was like trying to get through a maze.

Nuada never would have thought that the interior of this dwelling was so complex. He followed the woman through seemingly endless halls and rooms. Finally they arrived at a pair of cherry wood doors-rather humble in appearance compared to some of the other, more ornate doors he had seen on his silent tour of this house.

The woman gripped the door knob. She looked over her shoulder to him and in the dim light, he read what he thought was relief in her eyes. "We're here," she said and opened the doors. The room appeared to be a study of some kind. Not as grandiose as the room he had been in the night of his botched assault.

Sophia moved with purpose to the desk that stood at the end of the room opposite the door. She set the lamp down and opened the top drawer. Inside the drawer were scraps of miscellaneous papers and a small hand gun. She, being so accustomed to weapons being hid all over the house, gave no thought to picking it up. The sudden touch of cold steel pressing against her cheek halted any further movement.

Nuada's sense of awareness had been heightened due to being so deep within the human dwelling. The woman's silenced mixed the sudden determination when she entered the room only made him more suspicious. His hand rested lightly on the hilt of his sword when the woman's hand disappeared into a drawer. When her hand came into view, the glint of metal, a weapon, pushed him into action.

Both figures stood motionless. Nuada had his sword at Sophia's neck ready to deliver a lethal strike. Ice blue eyes met fire gold.

"I need to take it out so I can get the key." She held her free hand up in the air in a gesture of peace.

The blade still pressed at her throat and Nuada's eyes still flared.

"Please, I am not going to hurt you." She considered the only option she had and, keeping her eyes fixed with his, she cast the gun away. The weapon landed somewhere in the shadows with a loud thud.

A moment of silence passed between them before Nuada, finally, removed his sword from her neck. She waited for him to sheath it before exhaling in relief. She reached back into the drawer and pushed a small button at the back. The bottom of drawer popped open revealing a hidden compartment. Inside that compartment was a ring of keys.

"Richard does not think I know about this." She pulled out the keys and selected the one she would need. "If he were not so prideful he would know that secrets do not always guard themselves."

She spoke hoping to nullify the tension between them. She was able to calm herself a little at least. She stepped out from behind the desk and went to an innocent looking shelf of books. But this time she made sure not to surprise Nuada.

"The vault is hidden behind this shelf." She reached for a red book and pulled it forward. There was a clicking noise followed by the shelf coming forward. Sophia pushed the bookcase aside with one hand and the door to a safe was revealed.

"Is it common place for human wives to plunder the secrets of their husband's?" Nuada asked with dry curiosity.

"Let us just say that I have plenty of time to go snooping about," She said wryly.

Nuada stood by and watched the woman use the key to unlock the safe. His heart skipped a beat when she pulled forward the black box that contained the spear. In a moment, it would be his once more.

The box was a lot heavier than Sophia thought it would be and she had to kneel down to the floor to open it. Nuada knelt down in front of her looking to the box first and then to her. Without delay she opened the lid of the box and pushed it towards him.

"Here sir, what I promised." She imagined him reaching and taking a hold of the spear. He would take it and then he would be gone, disappearing from her life forever. That was the only possibility and she waited for it to happen.

His goal was right in front of him, all that needed to happen now was for her to place it in his hands. Yet suspicion still lingered. Surely there would be serious consequences for the woman when her husband realized the spear was missing. Was she genuinely not concerned or did she have some ulterior motive that overruled any concern?

"What is your game? Really? Sooner or later your husband will discover that one of his treasures is missing."

Sophia gripped the cold edged of the box's lid and suppressed the bitter laughter that stiffened her throat. "No game, I am simply honoring our bargain."

"Indeed but surely their will be consequences for you. Does that not concern you?"

The woman's face hardened. Her stormy eyes shone with unshed tears. Her lips Then she spoke, and when she did, she spoke in the most flat and cold tone Nuada had ever heard.

"Oh their will be hell to pay but I am far beyond caring. I hate that man." Her jaw clenched and her body trembled with the want to say more, to expel the hatred through words. But like so many times before, Sophia swallowed it all back into her heart where the hate would fester and poison her soul further.

"Besides, what do you care," She said bitterly. "This is what you want right here. Now take it and go." She shoved the box at him and, much to Nuada's vexation; left the room without another word.

The lamp had been left behind and the spear glimmered in the vague light. Yet in its dimness, it mocked Nuada as brightly as the silver glare of its blade. With no human to physically put the spear in his hands he could not reclaim it.

Of course he could chase after the foul tempered woman, drag her back to the room (if he had to) and try and force her to hand it to him. It was an option but he seriously doubted it would work. This woman was proving to be far more complex than he originally thought.

Whether Nuada wanted to accept it or not, he had just driven away the only person who might have returned his long lost property-possibly forever. Yet only one thought came to mind that Nuada could voice.

"Women." He said most dejectedly.

TBC: Please Review ^_^


	4. Promises Fulfilled

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email: 

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Part Four: Promises Fulfilled

Nuala covered her mouth and turned her face away but she was fooling no one. Now, Nuala was the only person who had Nuada's permission to laugh at him (save Wink). Yet this time, he felt uncomfortable, even silly, despite whom it was laughing at him.

"Any time you are ready for me to continue dear sister." Nuada now wondered if perhaps he should have omitted that particular part of his narrative.

"I'm sorry," Nuala tried to stop giggling. "But I am really beginning to think that you do not know anything about women." She wiped a few tears from her eyes. "No wonder I never saw you courting much."

If a hole had opened up and swallowed Nuada, he would have been glad of it. He never knew his twin could be so malicious.

"Oh come now brother, how can I help myself. I know your character, or I should, better than any. So coming from you, of course all of this sounds funny." Her brother's glare was making her want to laugh even more. Since when did his intimidation tactics ever work on her?

Having embarrassed him enough, Nuala recomposed herself. "So what happened next? Did you remember your lessons in chivalry and apologize to Sophia. You must have for I know you would never do anything to compromise your honor."

"I must tell you that your assumptions are only that-assumptions. I made no apologies that night, I simply left. In all honesty, I was ready to surrender and accept that I would never recover the spear. And you are right, when it comes to honor, I failed. But Sophia did not."

**********

Wink stirred the fire he had kindled and then added some more wood. The fire was not yet hot enough to cook the deer he had caught but at least it kept the ravenous tooth fairies away. Only the bravest of the scampering creatures dared to try and steal a bit of his kill. For the rest, Wink only had to bellow and the pests would scatter.

"Go get your own meat!"Wink bellowed for the third time. Tooth fairies were useful when it came to getting any and all dirty work done. The rest of the time they were nothing more than bloody opportunists. Wink hoped the fire would soon be ready lest the tooth fairies grow too bold.

The silence that had enveloped Nuada was broken by the sound of loud growls and the stomping of cloven feet. He stepped through the wooden doors of the ruined cathedral to see Wink stomping wildly. The troll had the body of a deer slung over his shoulder and a mass of yapping tooth fairies at his feet.

"GO AWAY YOU VERMIN!"Wink cried at the top his lungs. And what lungs he had for the troll's voice sent vibrations into the ground and echoed in the near by trees frightening away birds.

"By the Gods Wink, give them a leg or the head," Nuada said cupping his hands over his ears.

The tooth fairies chirped and looked to Wink like expectant (spoiled) children. Wink growled for he loathed defeat. But he was severely out numbered this time and Nuada was not much help either. Wink grudgingly gave into to Nuada's suggestion and ripped off the head of the deer and cast it as far away as he could.

The deer head flew through the air and out through a massive hole in the ruined walls of the cathedral landing with a thud in the damp grass. The tooth fairies chased after it in one massive, chirping pack.

"I will be glad to leave this place and be gone from these wretched beasts." Wink said as he flung what was left of the deer carcass to the ground. _"_I tire of sharing my hunts with these freeloaders."

"I failed to retrieve the spear tonight, the humans still have it."

"What?"

"Wink, you heard me." Nuada had no desire to repeat himself. Having to admit his failure once was enough already.

"I take it then that a course of revenge is an order. The woman did not live up to her promise."

"I am sorry to disappoint you my friend but that will not be necessary. The woman did keep her promise and lead me to the spear."

"Then why have you returned empty handed?"

"Because that foul tempered woman stormed off before I could tell her that she had to physically put it in my hands."

"Is that so?" Wink scratched behind his right ear casually-an attempt to conceal the smug look that suddenly appeared on his face. "And what happened, exactly, that made the woman so 'foul tempered'?"

"What kind of question is that? Females are naturally emotional. You know that just as well as I."

Wink could not remember the last time he had heard anything so pathetic. "I also know that females usually become emotional when a male either says or does something to offend or upset them."

Nuada huffed uncharacteristically and plopped down next to the fire. Wink, knowing that he was getting closer to the bottom of this mess allowed Nuada time to brood.

The fire was big enough now to begin cooking the deer. Without bothering to skin or gut the carcass, Wink thrust the dead animal upon the fire. He still loathed having to cast a piece away to appease the tooth fairies. The brains were Wink's favorite portion.

Nuada watched Wink cook but did not pay any real attention. His mind shifted back to the spear, his failure to reclaim it and the woman who resided over it. Going back to the manor and threatening to cut her throat unless she gave him the spear was an option, just not one Nuada wished to employ.

In spite of how vexed he was he could not bring himself to exact retribution on the woman. She had no knowledge of the rules that bound all those of the fey kind. Therefore how could he blame her? She had kept her promise to the most of her knowledge. Honor, for her part, had been satisfied.

Then there was her proclamation of hatred for her husband. Perhaps her promise was the act of jealous woman trying to spite her husband. It made sense given the flawed, incomplete nature of humans.

However, her eyes caused him to question his presumptions. Only now in retrospect did he allow himself to explore her eyes and the tears she had shed. There was more in those eyes than the hollow bitterness that most humans normally saw the world through. There was a deep, genuine pain within those eyes.

Whether Nuada wished to entertain the idea or not, there was more to this woman, Sophia, she was called, than he was willing to give her credit for. Nuada stretched out and lay on the ground staring up through the broken ceiling of the cathedral. With the storm breaking and the clouds scattering, glimmers of the star and moon light shone through.

Nuada folded up his arms and pillowed his head upon them. Once more the spear had eluded him and he seriously doubted he could wait for the spear to change hands before trying again to reclaim it. Perhaps he should just accept that he might never reclaim the spear and move on.

Wink had remained silent the entire time. He knew Nuada was deep in thought, reconsidering his options most likely. By now, their dinner was ready and Wink began to break up the deer now turned venison into smaller, edible pieces.

"My lord, the meat is ready." Wink held fourth a piece that would be more accommodating to Nuada's small mouth.

"No thank you my friend. I am not hungry," Nuada said as graciously as he could despite his sour mood.

Wink took no offense. He had come to accept Nuada's moody nature long ago and knew that his lack of appetite was a result of the recent string of fiascos in the attempt to retrieve his beloved weapon. Wink would wrap the meat in preservative herbs and offer it later-provided the tooth fairies did not get to it first.

"Wink, forgive me," Nuada said solemnly. "I know you wish to depart from here but I need time to think about what to do."

"You mean you need time to swallow your pride and apologize to the lady."

Nuada grunted loudly and turned over on his side. He had his back to Wink but he could feel the troll's smug gaze upon him. This was a most vexing night indeed.

*********

With Richard gone for yet another undefined period of time, Sophia did not have to abide by any of his rules or expectations. So therefore she gave no care to pacing around the house positively fuming.

She could not believe it when she found the black box, with the spear still inside it no less, right where she had left it. How could Nuada have left it when he had gone through so much to retrieve it? It was confusing, even insulting.

Her first thought was that Nuada was simply trying to spite her-further. It made the most sense at first. But the more she thought about, the less she accepted it. Why would Nuada be so petty? Surely an elf prince (and she still couldn't believe that she had come to accept even that) would have better things to do than play such games. No, there had to be more to it than that.

Once Sophia was done putting the box with the spear inside back in the secret safe, she headed to the laundry room.

"If I am truly dealing with a being from the old world," Sophia said resolutely, "I need to talk to someone who is well versed in the old world."

Mary wiped the sweat from her forehead and sighed with relief. The ironing of the bed sheets had taken almost all morning and the steam from the iron made her feel uncomfortably warm. Blessed be that she was nearly finished with her task. All that was left to do was to fold them.

"Mary," Sophia announced her presence softly. "It is time for tea." She entered the laundry room with a tray loaded with a kettle, snacks and two cups. "I thought we could have tea together today."

Mary looked to see her Lady enter the room dressed in a tea gown of deep green calico cotton with a yellow floral pattern. Her dark brown hair was tied in a simple, French twist secured with her favorite hair comb. The combination of dark colors made her contrast drastically with the white walls of the laundry room.

"That sounds just fine mistress but are you sure you should be out of bed?" Mary said politely. Though it seemed necessary as she noticed Sophia moved with a kind of vigor she had never seem before.

"Please Mary, Richard is gone and I don't need another treating me like an invalid in his place." She headed over to a table at the other end of the laundry room and placed the tray down upon it. "Besides, it feels good to be up and about."

"I am so sorry mistress," Mary giggled awkwardly, "Bad habits die hard." Mary took off her white, work apron and joined Sophia at the table. "If you are feeling better then I hope it will be alright if we open a window? T'is a wee bit stuffy in here."

"I agree, and since when did fresh air harm anyone?" Sophia agreed jovially.

The laundry room was small, narrow, practical room with three arched windows on the left and right walls. Sophia opened the window next to the table that was at the furthest end of the right wall. The influx of the cool, rain washed air banished the stuffiness of the room immediately. It provided a comfortable atmosphere for the women to enjoy their tea in.

The women were in the middle of their second cup of tea when Sophia asked Mary her first question.

"Mary, what can you tell me about elves?"

Mary could not contain her smile; she never would have expected such a random question to come from her mistress. "Not much honestly." She waved her hand "Come now, it is not like you have not heard about them in children's stories."

"No Mary, it is not foolish constructs for the amusement of children that I ask about. I need to know about the truer beings, the fair-folk or what you and your kind call the _Fey_."

Sophia knew that Mary understood full well what she was enquiring about when the girl's face went pale. She internally berated herself. Mary's true faith was a sensitive issue, to say the least. Despite the professions of western society to be scientific and advanced, superstition surrounding witches and other non-Christian practices abounded.

"Mary, I mean no harm. I know you are a child of the ancient world, a world where humans and magical beings once co-existed."

"Aye, that is true. Or so say our myths and legends. I must also tell you that myths and legends are really all that remain of such peoples." Mary said still not realizing just how serious Sophia was.

"In all of the stories and myths, is there mention of one called Prince Nuada?"

"Prince Nuada? How did you come to learn that name?" Mary said in complete dismay. "Please why are you even asking me these things?"

"Because that is the name the one who kidnapped me claims for himself. And believe me, there was nothing mythical about him." Sophia gripped the sides of the table so hard her knuckles turned white. "I tell you Mary this is no lie I tell."

The expression of wonder mixed with trepidation said it all. Mary knew of what Sophia spoke of and it was a great relief. Her experience was real beyond doubt now.

"I have not heard that name since I was a little girl. My people knew him as Nuada Silverlance and he was the greatest champion of Bethmoora." Mary said in full confidence.

"Bethmoora?" Sophia asked hungering for more information.

"Bethmoora is his home nation." Mary continued. "Tell me; what did he look like?"

Sophia divulged every detail from his white hair, armor and his face. It was in describing his face that Sophia was especially focused. Yet she felt like her efforts did not do him justice. How could she really describe the power of his voice and the feel of his presence in words?

Mary drank in every detail. The more Sophia spoke of Nuada, the more she believed that he mistress had indeed seen a true fey. She wondered if her mistress truly knew just how fortunate she was to be touched by such an ancient and powerful world.

Sophia continued on with her narrative. How Nuada's objective was to reclaim the spear Richard had recently acquired by holding her hostage. She recapped the events of her captivity, the bargain to give back the spear in exchange for sparing Alexander (where Mary offered her greatest gratitude) all the way up to Nuada's return.

"He came to me last night. I lead him to the spear as I promised then left it to him. Yet when I went to the office this morning, the spear was right where I had left it. I do not understand why he did not take it."

Sophia stood up and went to the window. She looked at the woods where, she was sure, Nuada still lurked. "Twice now he has had the chance to steal the spear, yet he does not. For heaven's sake, I left it right in front of him."

Mary thought for a minute. As much as her elders had tried otherwise, the knowledge of the fair-folk eroded like a rock in a river. With every generation, a little more was lost to the stream of time. Even so, she was able to formulate a theory based on what was left of the knowledge she had inherited.

"I need to ask you, did Nuada at anytime ask you to put the weapon in his hands?"

Sophia cocked an eyebrow. "No, he did not. But what does that matter. Surely he is perfectly capable of picking up something right there in front of him."

"Not so easy if your race is bound by rules of…how can I put it…" She touched her finger to her chin as she thought, "Bound by rules of giving and receiving."

Mary took another sip of tea before continuing. "I am not clear on all the details. Folklore tells that among the fair-folk, if an item is given away then it cannot be 'taken' back. The only way to regain ownership is for the item to be willing returned, by the same hands in which it was originally received."

"I think I understand now. Nuada cannot reclaim the spear, not without a human to physically put it in his hands." Her brow furrowed with contemplation. "I wonder though, why would such an important weapon have been handed over to humans in the first place?"

Sophia severely doubted that Nuada himself handed the spear over to humans. "It must be vexing not to be able to just reclaim something that is rightfully yours to begin with."

"That may be Ms. Sophia but perhaps it is all for the best. Perhaps he is not meant to have it back."

"What do you mean Mary?" Sophia was a bit taken aback to hear Mary speak so gravely.

Mary went over to Sophia and joined her at the window. She had her arms crossed over her chest. Sophia could tell by the body language that Mary was considering her words carefully.

"I know all of this is wondrous, even I am taken in by this and I have not seen any'ting with mi own eyes. But I do not think it a good idea to try and pursue this further.

"This Nuada, if he is indeed the Nuada of legend, was said to have a great distrust of humans. Even hatred?"

Sophia pulled on the velvet cuff of her sleeve for several minutes before speaking again. "Nuada is dangerous and deadly. So are the creatures that are with him." She turned her gaze to the woods. Was Nuada still out there, was he still watching her?

"The same is true of the lion. It is a powerful creature and a fierce predator. Everyone knows that. Yet it is the beauty and splendor of a lion that all people revere. The lion is appreciated for its majesty, not its savagery."

Mary giggled softly. "I suppose I fancy seeing a lion mi'self someday." Her lady had worded it well. Mary and those like her in her clan were raised with tales of the power wielded by the fey kind. But above all else, the fey were to be respected and every pagan follower hoped to one day see a fey.

"Mary, tomorrow morning I want my horse readied after my breakfast. Will you please let Alexander know that?"

"You are going to try and give the spear back to Nuada, aren't you?" Mary said resolutely.

"I have to Mary, or try at the very least. I have something of his and I intend to return it."

"Then I have only one word of advice for you. It is something the elders used to tell me when I was a girl. The fey kind are a different people, but still a people none the less. Remember that with an open heart and there shall be no barriers."

**********

The next morning came and Alexander had made the preparations for Sophia's ride. Sophia dressed in a deep blue, calico cotton riding bodice with silver fastens down the center front. Her hair she fish tail braided into a single plate which she concealed under a black top hat. Propriety had been satisfied but practicality was a factor too. Instead of a ladies riding skirt, Sophia opted for a heavy, gray colored wool skirt. It would help to keep her warm as well as make her seat in her Ladies saddle more bearable.

It was against his better judgment but Sophia insisted on going out by herself. Mary was ready to play her part as well. She had wrapped the spear inside a leather rifle pouch which was secured to her back. Believing a rifle to be in the pouch, Alexander relented but promised that the moment he heard a shot, he would be after her in an instant.

Sophia waited until she was out of sight of the manor before making a break for the woods. It had been a long while sense she had last taken Marcus for a ride. Her skill may have been rusty but Marcus never faltered. The proud stallion carried his charge with the greatest of ease in which ever direction she commanded.

When Alexander had rescued her, she had not really paid attention to any landmarks that might help now to locate the cathedral where Nuada had kept her. All she remembered were the surrounding oaks-not much to go on.

Judging by the light that broke through the canopy of trees, the hour was now early afternoon and Sophia had, so far, been unsuccessful. Her legs and hips cramped from spending so much time riding side saddle and Marcus looked as though he could use a break too.

Sophia dismounted and sat down on a log with her own food while Marcus turned his attention to the grass. It was another minute before Sophia realized that the horse's munching was the only sound there was. No birds, no rush of wind; even the trees were silent.

Sophia reached up and withdrew the spear from the rifle holder on her back. Not that she knew how to use it but Sophia felt better holding the spear anyway. She removed the spear from its camouflage and examined it closely. The weapon felt light in her hands but not fragile. She removed her black leather gloves to better feel the texture of the blade.

She ran her index finger over the pattern engraved upon the blade. Her index finger traveled to the point of the spear-"Ouch!" She squeaked.

Red blood began to emerge from where the spear had pricked her finger. The surprise followed by the brief, sting of pain sent a cold sweat over her body. Sophia groped through the pockets of her bodice. "Don't tell me I forgot to bring my handkerchief." She grumbled.

A slight, yet frighteningly familiar flapping noise caused her to cease all motion. Sophia looked to her right and sure enough, lurking in the grass was the living nightmare-a tooth fairy.

Her first instinct was to run to Marcus and leave this place. But that would do no good especially if this fairy was one of many that might possibly be lurking in the grass. Just like before, both entities eyed each other cautiously. Sophia did not move and the tooth fairy did not advance. Then, a drop of blood fell from the wound on her finger to the grass below.

The tooth fairy fluttered its wings taking flight and landing where the drop of blood clung to a blade of glass like dew. Sophia watched as the tiny creature licked the blood from grass and flapped it wings with apparent delight. "Mmmm…" the little creature chimmed and then turned its attention to blood's source.

Sophia was confident now that the tiny creature was alone. If there were more then surely they would have swarmed by now. Sophia maintained a respectful stillness but was not frightened so witless as to forget the advice Mary had given her.

According to that advice this creature, though very alien, was still a person in its own right. Perhaps it could be reasoned with.

Sophia squeezed her injured finger producing another drop of blood. "You can have it," She said more timidly than she wished to sound.

"If I give you more will you please lead me to your master? It is very important that I find prince Nuada." Placing everything else in the hands of fate, Sophia extended her finger and offered the bead of blood that had gathered there. She held still as the tooth fairy flapped its wings and ascended to the offered gift.

Sophia expected to feel disgusted by the creature's touch but was pleasantly surprised. The creature's crab like legs rested gently on her hand and with a quick flick of its tongue, lapped at the wound until it was cleaned of blood. The tooth fairy smacked it lips (or that is what it looked to do) once voicing its satisfaction. "Mmm…"

"Please, will you lead me to your master?" Sophia pleaded once more.

The tooth fairy fluttered its wings and to her utter amazement, spoke words. "Follow me Lady."

Sophia wrapped the spear back into the rifle pouch and called Marcus back over to her. The tooth fairy fluttered around while Sophia settled herself in the saddle. The tooth fairy hovered in front of her face and with its little arms, indicated for her to follow.

*********

In the rush of the blowing wind, an oak leaf became separated from its branch and became a ward of the breeze. The leaf swayed this way and that over the shingles of a ruin structure in through one of the gaping holes of the ceiling. Inside the structure, there was no wind to carry it any further. The leaf twirled and spun in its graceful plummet to the floor.

Sharp, golden eyes tracked the leaf as it began its somber descent to the ground. Nuada tightened his hold on the hilt of his sword; any second his target would be in range. He continued to watch with predatory eyes.

Ten feet…

Five feet…

Now!

Nuada leaped up from the floor, drew his sword and extended the weapon in one, graceful arch towards the descending leaf. The cold steel of the blade sliced through the fragile leaf sundering it into to pieces. Nuada finished his attack with a graceful spin on his heel bringing him back to the same position he had started in. The remains of the leaf spun wildly in the air and fell swiftly to the floor.

Nuada stood up and re-sheathed his sword. Wink had practiced with him for most of the morning but had left to go out hunting. Wink had asked if Nuada would like to accompany him but Nuada declined. Perhaps some solitude would help him conjure up a new strategy.

Hours had gone by and Nuada was no closer to a new plan than he was to the goal itself. The hours of solitary sword play had only succeeded in burning off excess energy-for the time being anyway.

Perhaps it was time he accepted that the spear was one piece of his heritage he would not be retrieving. Unlike many of the articles he and Wink had recovered over the centuries (which humans had pilfered from the fey kind) the spear had been willing given. Perhaps he was not meant to have it back at all.

Something suddenly caught Nuada's attention; it was the stone carving of a female standing erect and dressed in flowing robes. He had not realized that this was the area where he had kept the woman when he kidnapped her.

Not too far away from the statue lay a piece of black fabric; it was a part of the gown she had been wearing. He recalled the woman kneeling in front of the statue with the cumbersome garment wrapped around her shoulders. Before Nuada even realized it, he had strode over to the garment and picked it up.

Leaves and other forest debris still clung to the fabric, which his touch revealed to be velvet. The garment felt heavy in his hands and though he held it high, much of the garment still pooled on the ground.

His keen sense of smell detected a scent alien to that of the plethora of forest scents. It was Sophia's scent. The combination of her scent and physically holding one of her possessions made the image of her in his mind all the more potent.

'_I hate that man. You've no idea the pain he's caused me'_

Again her words came back to him. They were just words and words were shallow and fleeting. Her voice however, was not empty but filled with pain whether he wished to acknowledge it or not.

Another oak leaf fluttered into his peripheral vision, an invader of his space! His unsheathed his blade once more and the steel sang through the air and sliced the leaf in half.

"All hail the hero Nuada," Chirped a little tooth fairy as it came fluttering into Nuada's line if sight. "You have slain the evil leaf. Your can rest easy now."

Nuada smirked at the little creature's sarcasm; it was the only thing tooth fairies were good at besides decimating populations with their ravenous appetites. He sheathed his sword once more and returned his focus back to the black fabric.

"Are you thinking about the woman my lord?" The tooth fairy asked and perched itself on Nuada's shoulder.

"Not in the same way you might be thinking of her, but yes. I find it ironic that the one opponent I cannot defeat is a frail, human woman."

"Will you try yet again to regain your quarry from her?" The tooth fairy took flight once more, coming to hover just a few inches from Nuada's face.

"I must admit a loss little one," Nuada found no harm in confiding in the tooth fairy. "As the woman no longer fears me I have lost the tactical advantage." Nuada cast the velvet fabric to the ground and it landed in a billowy heap. "This entire venture is nothing less than a fiasco."

"I would not say that just yet master." The tooth fairy waved its tiny arms indicating for Nuada to follow it.

Nuada, having nothing better to do, followed the little creature as it bid. Just what game was a foot he wondered?

Sophia stood in, what was once, the main chamber of the decaying cathedral. Not much had changed since she was last there. The little tooth fairy had guided her through the woods and back to the cathedral just as she had asked. Now the creature was off to fulfill the second half of their bargain; it went to find Nuada.

She clutched the riffle holster the contained the spear and paced anxiously. If leaving the spear behind for Nuada to find was an option she would have done so. But no, in order to complete this errand she had to go straight into the lion's den. She had known that the moment she had made her decision.

Would Nuada even be grateful to her or would he take the spear and then throw her to the tooth fairies? She had not given any thought to clemency when she traded a drop of her blood to the tooth fairy in exchange for being guided here.

Another worry on her mind was the location of that giant troll. Her eyes darted in the direction of any disturbance her ears detected. What she thought might be the sounds of more tooth-fairies would turn out to be leaves rustling in the wind or merely birds in the trees. She turned to Marcus. If there was any danger, the horse would be the one to detect it first. Yet Marcus sniffed the ground and munched on grass where he could find it.

"I envy your ability to stay calm." She patted the animal's neck. Marcus snorted in response and raised his head to give the sleeve of her jacket a slight nibble. Sophia pressed her head into Marcus' neck drawing comfort from him.

Nuada followed the tooth fairy out into the main area of the building that served as his lair. Waiting for him was a most unexpected sight. It was the woman. She leaned into her mount, obviously not aware of his presence: not yet anyway.

The horse, however, was not so unaware. The animal faced him right away and it ears pricked up. Nuada smiled at the horse's acknowledgement of his presence. In the days when his people flourished the horse was the most trusted companion of the elves. To the elves, horses were friends and comrades in battle-not chattel.

Marcus became giddy all of a sudden. The animal whinnied and its ears shifted and his head bobbed up and down.

"Calm down now old chap," Sophia stroked his mane. "What is the matter?"

"He wonders what it is that he has done to make you leave him for so long."

Sophia snapped in the direction of that unmistakable voice. Nuada strode casually up to her and placed his hand on Marcus' neck. Nuada seemed so relaxed and casual; a far cry from the force and violence she had seen him exert before.

Nuada kept his attention on the horse. The animal was glad of his attention and continued to open his mind to the elf. "You once allowed him to take you out everyday than you just stopped."

"How do you know that?" Yes, there was once a time when a daily ride with Marcus had been her favorite joy.

"He told me," Nuada said running his ivory fingers through Marcus's jet mane. "He has missed you a great deal and hopes that you will neglect him no longer."

"I…I never meant to do so." There was no denying that she had turned her back on Marcus as she had many other things. Yet after suffering the greatest sadness of her life, there was no joy for her to find. Not in riding, not in anything.

"He also tells me that I make you very nervous and he asks that I do nothing to harm you." Nuada gave Marcus a reassuring pat on the neck. "For a member of a people that are great allies to my own, I shall yield."

Nuada turned to her assuming his more familiar guise of stern and assertive. "Just how did you find your way here? This place is guarded by a barrier of glamour magic against humans."

"You can thank one of your little cohorts for that." As if on cue, the little tooth fairy fluttered in between their faces and perched on Marcus's saddle.

Nuada turned to the little creature. "So this is your doing then. Tell me, why have you brought this human to our sanctuary?"

The little creature clicked its teeth and twiddled its tiny fingers. "Because she was so nice to me master. She gave me blood in exchange, I could not resist."

Sophia listened to the little discourse between elf and tooth fairy. Sophia knew very well what the little creature was telling its master.

"You were fortunate this one was alone when it found you," Nuada's voice lapsed back into the stern tone she was more familiar with. "Had the rest of the hive been there, you most certainly would not be here now."

"I'm very well aware of that but it was very important that I find you." Cutting to the chase, Sophia quickly brought fourth the spear from its concealment. Nuada's eyes narrowed suspiciously. This was too good to be true.

"I came because I wanted to return something you had lost." Her hands raised the spear and presented it to him. She was handing the spear back to him. All he had do now was take it. It was moment he had anticipated for many centuries and the only word he could affix to the way he felt was surreal. But suspicion still lingered.

"You could not take it before because there was no human to physically hand it to you. I know that now."

"And how did you come to understand that? Such principals are that of the fey kind and are not widely known to humans even in the time when my kind flourished."

"My servant and friend, Mary, informed me. She is a child of the old world and was kind enough to share some her knowledge with me. She is also the sister of Alexander, the man whose life you spared under the condition that I return this to you."

It was happening right before his eyes and yet Nuada still could not believe it. A human stood before him offering to return what was rightfully his. It could not be that simple though. Did she want something in return?

"Your source is credible, I will give you that. Yet I still feel as though there is a game afoot. Do you truly believe that stealing one of your husband's treasures out from under his nose will atone for any misery he has caused you?"

"Prince Nuada, we have been through this. The ill feelings I bear towards Richard are my own to deal with." She spoke very assertively, even admirably. She raised the spear to him and held it aloft.

"Richard may be proud to possess this now but sooner or later he will tire of it and sell it to another. It is such a grand thing. But being in the hands of men, it will forever be a commodity. Is returning it to its true owner not a more worthy fate?"

The spear rested in the woman's gloved hands that hovered before him. There was nothing to stop from taking it now and he had dreamed for years uncounted of doing so. The next few minutes moved as though in a dream. All was still, all was silent. With every inch made closer to his prize his hands shook a little bit more.

"Please," She said, "I want you to have it back." Her eyes were shining and pleading. Her voice was clear with sincerity. She wanted nothing more than for him to take the spear.

The enchantment upon the blade had diminished and the moment he touched it was indescribable. His ivory fingers closed around the slender shaft while her fingers released it back into his keeping.

Once more, he felt the familiar weight of the blade. Time had not affected the blade or the leather that embraced the hilt of the weapon. Sunlight gleamed upon the blade as though the weapon itself rejoiced at being in the hands of its rightful owner.

The spear had been frozen in time, unchanged, unmarred and just like the day he had first received it as a young knight, he momentarily felt unworthy of such a noble device. Was he still capable of wielding it?

Nuada seemed as one who looked upon a long lost friend and perhaps he was. Sophia dared not speak or do anything else that might ruin the moment. She stood silently and watched as warrior and weapon became reacquainted.

Nuada held the weapon aloft in his right hand. He began to twirl the weapon slowly then, in a release of energy and skill, began to spin the weapon faster then Sophia could monitor. It was in his right hand and then his left and then his right again.

Sophia could here the blade cut through the air, could feel the rush of air as the blade whooshed past her. Not wanting to hinder (or be hurt by) his intense exercise, Sophia backed away slowly to allow him more space. Nuada was too enraptured to notice her presence anymore.

Nuada's movements carried him to the center of the chamber. There he let loose in a barrage of parries, strikes and tumbles. Sophia followed his movements as best she could but he was so swift. His eyes were focused yet wild his face fierce but not savage.

Nuada leapt into a mid-air summersault landing into a tumble. The moment he came to a stop he slammed the pommel of the weapon on the stone floor. The weapon extended into a full-length spear.

Seeing the weapon 'magically' transform extracted a gasp from Sophia and she instinctively stepped back. Her body came into to contact with something gray, hard, alive and familiar. She looked up to the tusk filled mouth and one-eyed stare of Nuada's companion Mr. Wink.

Wink had just returned from hunting when he heard the familiar sound of Nuada training himself. However, his movements sounded more exhilarated, more enthusiastic. When Wink came to investigate, he was surprised to find, not only the woman but Nuada reunited with his precious spear.

Wink chuckled slightly, he knew he was going to have fun extracting the details of how all this came to be later. More entertaining still was how the woman watched his master with much intensity. Wink could not help his mischief and approached the woman as stealthy as he could.

"Hello," Wink said in the troll language when the woman backed up into him. She stared up at him with wide eyes. She looked as though she didn't know whether to hold still or run-His evil plan had succeeded and Wink (though it probably sounded like a grunt to her) chuckled.

Sophia did not feel afraid of the troll but she did not feel entirely comfortable either. Most likely it was his size that intimidated her. The only thing that kept her from running away was that the troll had spoken to her and she had understood. it would be rude not to respond.

"Hello…Mr. Wink" She stammered.

Wink couldn't help cocking an eyebrow-only those with an open heart could truly understand the language of the fair-folk. It was unexpected but very welcome.

Wink turned his attention back to Nuada. "He is the _Silverlance_ once more." Wink said with much reverence. "All gratitude to you my lady."

Sophia could not help but to smile at Wink's display of chivalry- a gentleman at heart.

Nuada continued to tumble, thrust and swing the spear. His amber eyes radiated pride and pleasure at holding his weapon again. He needn't thank Sophia; his obvious appreciation of the spear was enough. He would not put the spear away in a closet or allow it to hang idly on a wall like a show piece.

Nuada would put it to better use. It would defend him in battle, he would use it to slay enemies and perhaps, defend the helpless. The spear was back where it truly belonged. Sophia felt as she had made one of the greatest accomplishments of her life.

"Please tell his highness that he is most welcome." Sophia curtsied and Wink inclined his head.

"I shall relay your words my Lady," Wink said graciously. Nuada was obviously too engrossed to remember his etiquette so Wink assumed the role of 'courtly gentleman'-someone had to.

She took one last look at the prince, a rather fond look, before putting on her gloves and leaving. Sophia returned to Marcus and the two of them set out for home.

To her surprise, the woods did not seem as intimidating anymore. Even the presence of the tooth-fairies, which she felt but did not see, did nothing to really frighten her.

Once she and Marcus cleared the more densely wooded part of the forest, she braced in the saddle and set Marcus loose. Marcus was half Arabian and half thorough-bred. He was built for speed and power, traits he eagerly demonstrated.

It was a little difficult in a side-saddle but Sophia let Marcus set the pace. The horse tore through the woods, over the grass and back to the manor grounds before Sophia knew it. But she was not ready to return to the house just yet. There was still plenty of day-light left and she intended to make the most of it.

Sophia rode with a huge smile on her face and drove the horse to incredible speed. Any servants that happened to be outside took immediate notice. Most thunderstruck was Alexander. Aside from his sister Mary, he was the only one who was close to Lady Sophia. In all of his years in service to her, he had never seen her look so happy.

The day inevitably began to fade and Sophia finally had to concede to the encroaching evening. She rode Marcus back to his stable and dismounted. Alexander was there, waiting to attend to Marcus. He removed the horse's saddle and tack and then left to put them away.

Sophia was covered in sweat and knew she should return to the manor to clean and prepare for bed. But there was one more thing left to do first.

Nuada's words haunted her. The elf said that Marcus blamed himself for Sophia's long neglect of him. "It not your fault," Sophia said as she stroked the animal's neck.

"It is you who must forgive me. But please understand, after it happened I just couldn't be happy anymore. Any joy the world still offered, I ignored." She pressed her forehead into the horse's neck. Marcus turned his head and nibbled on her shoulder.

"But all of that is going to change, I promise." Marcus whinnied and stamped his front, right hoof.

"Yes, you had better be ready because tomorrow I will use a proper saddle. That means you can go even faster."

Marcus arched his proud neck in approval. Sophia smiled and left so the Alexander could finish tending to Marcus.

That night Sophia bathed and dressed for bed. When finished she was pleased to see the Mary had her diner prepared for her. Later she sat at her dresser writing in her journal. Another activity she had long neglected. The words flowed from pen to paper like an eager river to the sea.

A chirping noise distracted her. She looked up to see a tooth-fairy perched upon her lamp. The little winged creature stood there, as though it had always been there. Interestingly enough, she recognized the little one the same way one would distinguish one from a crowd-it was the tooth fairy who had lead her to Prince Nuada.

"How did you get in little one," She said smiling at her guest.

"Window was left open." The little creature chirped mischievously.

Sophia giggled and extended her hand to the little creature. The tooth fairy accepted her invitation and scurried up to a perch on her shoulder and stood just like he belonged there.

TBC: Please review


	5. Plans and Repercussions

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email:

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Author's Note: I want to apologize for the even later posting of this chapter. My costume making and vacation planning kind of took precedence over my writing. Plus it took me a while to work this chapter to satisfaction. If there are any spelling or grammar errors I apologize for them now. Please enjoy this long delayed update ^_^

* * *

Chapter Five: Plans and Repercussions

"So it was by the grace of a human woman that your prized possession was at last returned to you." Nuala's tone was more of appreciation rather than satisfaction. Nuada was glad of it. His father and sister both had accused him of not seeing humans for their potential. Sophia's choice to return the spear to him had only proven them right.

Nuada stared at the interweaving lines that decorated his tea cup. He stared at those designs as if they might give him something better to say. But all he had was the truth. "I wanted so much to believe that she only wanted me to have the spear back so that she might spite her husband." He placed the cup back down on the table.

Nuala, ever the good hostess, filled her brother's cup. "Yes, I suppose it would have been easier for you to believe that. Such black and white views leave no room, or reason for that matter, to look beneath the surface."

Nuala filled her own cup. "But that was not the way of it now, was it?" Nuala could not help but to smile. Her brother's tale was about to become so much more interesting now.

Nuada's fingers gripped the rim of his ceramic tea cup. He watched the steam float up from the red liquid contemplatively. "No sister. As much as the events that followed intertwined our paths, though I could have never imagined just how much, I wish they had been different."

"What do you mean by different? Surely you do not mean your relationship with her."

"Peace sister," Nuada implored. "Nay, I regret nothing. More I lament. I lament the events that brought Sophia back to me. That her selfless, noble act was repaid with cruelty."

"You are talking about what she faced as a consequence of her decision." Nuala's voice became forlorn. It came as no surprise to her that Sophia's actions carried terrible retribution from her husband. But Like Nuada, Nuala often wondered herself why fate often rewarded compassion with callousness.

* * *

Wink deflected yet another attack from Nuada and jumped back to try and put some distance between him and the prince. It had been several days since Nuada and his favorite weapon had been reunited. Since then the elf and troll spent the days sparing and refining their skills. Wink enjoyed their sparring matches but noticed a change in Nuada's behavior.

Nuada had become quite single minded, focusing only on training and hardly anything else. Nuada would continue to train long after Wink had retired. The troll had practically taken on the roll of care taker over that of body guard. He hunted and prepared the food while Nuada continued to train and develop his skills. Often the elf exercised from dawn until dusk. Nuada would then gratefully eat the food Wink had prepared for him before falling to sleep. In the morning, it would all begin again.

Wink was smart enough to know that this energy came from more than just the joy of owning the spear once more. This behavior was more of an obsession. Wink braced himself as Nuada (whose attacks had become ever more aggressive) came at him with his spear fully extended and ready to strike.

"So I am to fight fire with fire." Wink said resolutely. The troll raised his mechanical fist and jettisoned the weapon at his opponent. Nuada dodged the metal hand easily but Wink had another tactic in mind. Instead of expelling the chain completely and relying on the mace's momentum, he stopped the chain at only half. A quick pull on his arm and the mace snapped back and flew towards Nuada's exposed back. The elf never saw it coming-literally.

The heavy object smashed into Nuada's back sending him crashing to the forest floor. Wink exploited Nuada's momentary daze. He dashed over to Nuada, who struggled to regain his senses, and placed his cloven foot upon the prince's chest completely immobilizing him.

Nuada batted at the hoofed foot that pinned him but Wink refused to let him up. There was more to Nuada's recent madness and Wink would have it out one way or another. He would keep Nuada underfoot (literally) all day if he had to.

Nuada heaved in defeat and gave Wink's foot a last slam with his fist. "Victory to you my friend," Nuada said breathlessly. But Wink did not lift his foot.

"Friend, please tell what is going on. I know you are happy to have your property back. But I must say that your recent behavior has been a bit odd of late."

Nuada's scowl was replaced by a smirk followed by chuckling. Wink was right…as usual.

Feeling that his friend was at last ready to talk, Wink lifted his foot and helped Nuada to his feet. Nuada took a few tentative steps trying to regain his breath as well as realign the vertebrae in his spine. "By the Gods Wink, could you have hit me any harder?"

"Whatever do you mean sire, I was being quite gentle." There was no denying the amusement Wink felt as he chided his friend.

Nuada collected his spear and the weapon returned to its half shape. Nuada twirled the weapon a few times before returning it the sheath on his back. Wink wanted to know what had been on his mind for the last several days and, perhaps, it was time that he knew.

The two of them began to walk out of the forest heading back towards the ruined cathedral that served as their lair.

"When I left Elf Land all that time ago I vowed that I would return when my people of the magical world needed me the most." Nuada said focusing on the trail in front of him.

"An incredible responsibility as well as burden, you have placed upon yourself." Wink said sympathetically.

"It is a responsibility I intend to keep none the less…" Nuada's voice trailed off. For several moments, the prince became eerily quiet.

"My friend, do you ever question your decision to take such a path?"

Wink had a way of being blatantly honest no matter what. It was something Nuada had come to rely on over the centuries of friendship. "Had you asked me that in the early years of my exile, I would have said no. In fact that is one reason why I chose a life of exile.

"Not just so I might find new ways of fighting and improving my own skills. I left so that I would hold better to my vow and not be influenced or have my resolve diminished by the weaklings of my father's court. But so much time has passed now. Centuries upon centuries and yet I am still wandering the earth, I am still waiting."

Wink nodded his head, finally understanding what was really been bothering his friend. "I see, though you have chosen this destiny, there is no promise that this path is truly yours to fulfill."

"Gods bless you Mr. Wink, you always understand." He smiled at the tap on the back Wink gave him with one of his enormous fingers. With hands so large, a tap was the best Wink could offer in regards to a reassuring 'pat on the back'.

"I do not know what fate has chosen for me. It may be centuries yet before I know for certain. Until then, I will hold to my vow and face every obstacle I can."

Nuada's words left Wink with a sudden, sinking feeling. He had heard Nuada talk this way before, of challenging himself. But this time was different.

"Nuada, please tell me what it is that you are planning this time." Wink's tone pressed the matter. He was afraid of the answer but he needed to know.

"In the lands far north of here, what the humans call Scotland there dwells a great terror-"

"The dark elemental!" Wink exclaimed. He had long heard tales of an elemental, a forest God tainted by darkness that bestowed only death. It was a being that lived outside of the balance of nature-a demon more like.

Wink stopped and faced Nuada. "Sire, you are not seriously thinking of confronting such an entity, are you?"

"Wink, no greater challenge has ever come before me. My heart has desired this for some time." Nuada pulled the spear from its sheath and held it in front of him. "Now that I have the spear, the most powerful weapon of elfin making, will I be able to take this challenge."

His eyes ran over the length of the weapon and for a moment, he looked as though he could not believe he held it. Almost as though he were not worthy of it.

"This spear has been wielded by the greatest champions of the fey race. The greatest of all being Scathach, my own mentor. Scathach's greatest achievement was the slaying of a dark elemental. "

Nuada turned his gaze to Wink. His eyes were alight with reverence for his mentor as well as the determination to achieve the same as those before him.

"This is my ultimate test and I accept it. In defeating the dark elemental I will be on equal grounds with Scathach and by surviving I would then have surpassed her. Ultimately proving to the Gods them selves, that I am the one to lead their children out of oppression."

Wink was glad that Nuada had not forgotten that defeating the dark elemental had also been Scathach's last achievement as well as her greatest. Her loss was devastating to Bethmoora. A loss, Wink was positive, that Nuada had never overcame.

Wink could understand Nuada's desire to face the same challenge like Scathach before him. It was the desire of every student to become the equals of their mentors, if not surpass them. But this time, Wink feared, Nuada's desire was sorely misplaced.

"My friend, I can understand why you want to do this. But have you forgotten that the elemental Scathach faced was terrorizing the people. As a warrior and guardian of the realm, she had no choice but to fight. The one you wish to face merely hides in the woods and rots in its own vileness."

"A vile thing it is indeed, all the more reason to destroy it. I will do just that and I will survive." Nuada clutched the spear as though he were trying to channel all of his faith into the weapon. It was with this very weapon that Scathach had defeated her elemental. Now Nuada was resolved to do the same.

"To challenge it would be madness. You could cause it to rampage upon this land." Wink made no effort to conceal his worried voice.

"Scathach did defeat the dark elemental but it was never revealed as to how. She died shortly after and just as mysteriously. Some believe she died because she became contaminated by the same evil that filled the elemental-"

Nuada scowled and turned away. "I am aware of that. But I must do all that I can to make myself as strong as possible. I know Scathach would approve-"

"How can you be so sure?" Wink asked. "I do not believe Scathach would approve. For once can you forget that she was your mentor and remember that she was your-"

"I have made my decision and I will not turn from it." Nuada shouted, his proud and regal voiced tinged with obvious pain. "I must prepare in every way that I can. Now, will you help me Wink?"

Every fiber in the troll's being wanted nothing more to stand by his friend as he had countless times before. But this time, Wink feared that Nuada's vow had crossed over into dangerous obsession.

"I am sorry my friend," Wink said as sadly as he did resolutely. "But I cannot help you this time. I fear this time you are going too far." Wink's shoulders slumped and he braced himself for whatever wrath Nuada might deal him.

"Then stay out of my way." Nuada's every word weighed heavy with stern disappointment. He talked as though Wink was nothing more than a peasant for Nuada to command. More hurtful still was the way turned and walked away.

Wink stood alone in forlorn silence. Nuada's words were hurtful and callous to even Wink's battle hardened heart. Yet the troll knew that Nuada was hurting to. They had been through so much together that the idea of not having Wink's aid was completely alien.

But as Nuada had made his decision, so had Wink and he was just as resolved to hold to that decision. But in no way did it mean that he was going to abandon Nuada: ever.

*********

Sophia had kept her promise to Marcus. Everyday the weather allowed she took the animal out for a ride. From the moment she was properly dressed she headed out to the stable where Alexander had Marcus ready.

These days she used a proper riding saddle rather than her Lady's saddle. The real saddle also allowed her to carry her drawing materials along with her. When both she and Marcus needed a rest, Sophia would sit and draw the landscape before her.

It was near the end of February and the landscape was beginning to come to back to life. The surrounding oaks, maples and birches were regaining there crowns or verdant leaves. At their roots were budding flowers. It was as though heaven itself had come and pulled the dreariness of winter off the world like an old, suffocating blanket.

On other days Sophia would set up her easel and paint. Occasionally Mary would come to check on her, bring her tea or simply provide company. Mary never asked about Sophia's last encounter with Nuada, the fabled elf prince. She did not have to for Sophia's state of seeming serenity proved that she had achieved what she set out to do.

No longer did her mistress lie up in her bed trying to recover from supposed illness. No longer was her skin sallow or her eyes blank. She now possessed a glow that words could not describe. Sophia was one of the people who had been blessed to see one of the fair folk with waking eyes.

Once Mary could not contain herself and whispered to Sophia one day while she served her tea. "You are so vibrant these days," Mary said with an impish grin. "If I did not know any better, I would say you were in love."

Sophia only blushed and gave Mary a gentle pat on the hand. "Well, it is good that you do know better."

Whatever the source of what the servants had dubbed a miraculous recovery, Sophia chose not to waste it. She used her new found energy for riding and discovering new meaning in old habits such as painting and journaling.

However, many shadows still lingered within her soul. Darkest of which being her relationship with Richard. Was she to remain bound to him forever; just one more of his collectibles stashed away in his country retreat? Or was there something different, if not better, out there for her? The possibility alone gave her hope.

This particular morning found Sophia writing in her journal at a table on one of the manor's many balconies. She had been in the middle of her conclusion to her entry when Mary came out unexpectedly.

"Mary, what is wrong?" Sophia asked taking in Mary's alarmed state.

"I am sorry Mistress but your husband has returned unannounced." Mary put her hand over her chest to try and steady here breathing.

This was very odd. Richard was usually a month in between visits at least. Barely that much time had passed since he last left. For a moment, Sophia wondered if, somehow, Richard had learned of the spear no longer being in his horde. Her basic logic doubted it for that venture was between Mary and herself. Well, Nuada too.

Sophia was dressed in a simple tea gown made of calico cotton, brown with a rust colored vine pattern on it. It would have to be appropriate enough as she did not have time to dress into something more formal to greet her husband.

When Mary caught her breath she informed Sophia that Richard had returned with a London architect. Sophia calmed down a bit at hearing that piece of information. Richard's return was based on reconstruction to the damage in the library. No one had gone in there since the night of the ball.

She wondered how Richard was going to explain how the library had been so damaged in the first place. Surely he would not tell the architect that a huge troll and a disgruntled elf had been the culprits.

Sophia, unfortunately had to spend the whole day wondering. Not only that, Richard's presence had brought back her familiar pensiveness. As such, she kept in her room all day. She hoped Marcus would forgive her for not taking him out on their daily ride. She tried to continue writing but no words came and she did not much feel like painting either.

"Take heart," She told herself. "He will finish his business here and be gone before too long."

Richard never stayed in this house longer than he had to in recent years. She would make it through like always and once he was gone, things would return to normal-the new normal. Not laying in bed but being outside and riding.

Concentrating on what would come later gave Sophia the courage to endure the rest of the day. It was at the evening meal that she came face to face with Richard. For dinner she donned a polonaise style gown made from lavender colored cotton. The dress was formal enough in design, but still casual and comfortable. Her rich brown hair she pulled into a half-pony tail and wrapped the top portion into a bun. As always, she secured her hair with her favorite tortoise shell comb.

She walked into the dinning room with her head held high and her shoulders stiffened. Richard was already sitting at the head of the table too wrapped in reading the estimates of the repair costs to notice her entrance.

"Hello Richard," She said.

Richard raised his head nonchalantly, as though nothing about her presence were special. What he saw. Apparently, was anything but what he expected. Sophia's eyes were clear and focused and her voice sounded strong and healthy. For a brief moment, he stared like he did not even know who she was. Sophia patiently held out her hand for him to take. Another moment passed in awkward silence before he finally did.

"Sophia, you look…well." She couldn't help but to notice the tone of surprise in his voice.

"I feel quite well, thank you." She took her seat in a chair just to the left of the table's head. The table was already set and with her now present, dinner could be served.

Throughout the meal, Sophia and Richard made casual small talk: How was the return journey? What did the architect estimate the cost of the repairs to be? They were simple questions with simple answers.

Sophia, as far as she knew, was minding her manners and etiquette and doing everything else right. But Richard's constant (and dumbfounded) stare was making her more and more uncomfortable.

"Richard, please what is it?" Sophia asked, no longer able to stand it.

Richard returned his tea cup to its saucer on the table and then stroked his mustache. "It's nothing really. You just look so…so well."

"Yes you have commented on that. Perhaps my holiday out in the country is finally working its magic." Sophia figured it was best to just humor him.

"Ah, I take you must have spent much time resting and of course taking your medicines." Richard, whether he knew it or not, sounded more nervous than pleased. His next question was inevitable but still a surprise.

"Now that you are feeling better will you…will you wish to return to London with me?"

Sophia was sipping from her tea cup when the question was asked. She held the cup suspended in the air while she thought. To return to London; was it possible? Long had she missed the busy streets and the intellectual atmosphere of her hometown but was it really time for her to return?

It was good to indulge in the whimsical feelings returning to London held but Sophia knew better. Richard was merely trying to determine whether or not he would have to make new arrangements to accommodate his time with his mistress.

The truth made her sick to her stomach and she did not wish to even try to discuss it. As always, it was best to just give Richard what he wanted.

"I think it is too early to consider such a thing." She waved her hand in the air and changed the subject "So, will it be too difficult to repair the damage done to the library?"

Richard was clearly relieved by her reaction to his question and gladly discussed the new subject as it was presented. He prattled on about the work to be done, the materials necessary to do so and, of course the cost involved in repairing the damage.

"The chap in charge of this project could not believe the damage done. Accused me of not taking care of this poor old house he did." Richard shrugged his shoulders.

"How did you explain it, the damage, I mean?" The question just came out without thought. Richard's face went pale. They both knew what happened but Sophia did not think Richard told their visiting architect what had really happened to the house.

"What ever are you talking about? You were there that night when some vandals broke into the house and did as much damage as they could before they left."

Richard said it so casually, as if he believed the incident was as mundane as that. But the reality of the incident was anything but mundane.

"Do you deny what you saw with your own eyes? Have you forgotten what really happened so easily?" Sophia's gray eyes smoldered.

Richard Look equally incensed. "I do not understand why you wish to remember." He turned his head away and hastily swallowed the last of his tea. He slammed the delicate cup onto the table shattering the delicate china. He always used violent behavior as a warning to behave. This time however, Sophia refused to be intimidated.

"How can I forget? I was held captive by that man and the creature with him. I had never been more frightened in my entire life and I tell you, there is no forgetting such a thing." Sophia was sure that her voice was loud enough to be heard throughout the house but she did not much care. Richard, however, was furious.

He leapt to his feet and slammed his hands on the table. The china and silverware chimed with the vibration sent through the table by Richard's motion. Sophia became disgusted with his churlish behavior. She glared at him as though he were the lowest creature on the earth.

Richard stared back into her narrowed eyes. Absent was the fear and regret he was familiar with. Instead he saw anger and bitterness. "Why look at me like that?"

"You are so pathetic. Do you think after what I have been through that a little temper tantrum can possibly frighten me? While with my captor I was within an inch of my death-"

"Oh stop sniveling. The bastard let you go. I just wonder what you said, or did, to make him release you so easily." He sneered at her lasciviously.

The flame within her began to burn hotter. "You want to have it out, well alright then. Yes, I did bargain for my freedom but it was not my body he received." Sophia smiled with unashamed sadism.

"Then tell me, what could have possibly used to bargain with if not your body?"

"Something far more valuable: A promise. In exchange for my freedom I was to return him his property. I returned the spear to him." Her eyes lit up at Richard's sudden pallor and surprise. "I am really very sorry to disappoint you," She sighed mockingly. "But it was never me he was really interested in."

"What have you done? Do you have any idea just how valuable that spear was?" Richard shouted louder than Sophia had ever heard him before. She was still too disgusted with him to recoil.

"Oh stop it," She said condescendingly, "You know just as well as I do that you would have tired of that treasure sooner or later. You would have sold it eventually and acquired something else in its place.

"All you care to know about anything is how much wealth it will bring you. Once an item has served your purpose you then dispose of it. The same is true of people. I wonder if your little mistress is aware of this."

Sophia ignored the poisonous look Richard regarded her with and headed out of the dinning room. Her blood boiled and her teeth clenched but satisfaction pulsed through her. Long had she wanted to confront Richard on his wasteful and petty ways. At the same time, making her knowledge of his infidelity known to him lifted a heavy burden from her heart.

The sound of heavy footsteps behind her, however, triggered her protective instincts. She looked to see Richard following her, his eyes fixated upon her. It made her hair stand on end. Never before had he pursued her after an argument. His ice cold stare also took away from her earlier bravado. She wanted nothing more than to get to her room so she quickened her pace.

She was halfway up the stair case when she looked behind her once more: Richard was still there and quickly closing the distance between them. His heavy footfalls upon the steps unnerved her. As soon as she was atop the staircase she broke into a run.

She ran as best she could but her skirts seriously hindered her efforts and Richard caught up with her.

He caught her upper, right arm in a bruising grip and pulled her to her room. She dragged her feet and tried to yank her arm away from him. "Unhand me," She demanded. Richard grunted and continued to ignore her resistance. They arrived at her room; only then did Sophia truly begin to feel afraid.

Once inside, Richard pulled Sophia to him and swatted her across the face. She shrieked and Richard used her disorientation to his advantage and flung her on the bed.

Sophia's hit the mattress and rolled onto her stomach. Her arms shot out and clawed at the sheets trying to gain leverage and get away. Richard leapt upon her, crushing her down. He yanked her onto her back and dealt her another blow.

The two of them struggled for several more minutes. Sadly the battle was in Richard's favor. He used his weight and strength to conquer Sophia's much slighter body and pinned her beneath him. He held her wrists and pinned them above her head.

"You bring all of this upon yourself woman. I would have been content to leave you here as I always do. It would seem that is not possible anymore."

"What are you babbling about," Sophia spoke through clenched teeth. She could feel wetness on her face and knew that her nose must be bleeding. Her hair clung to the sheen of sweat on her face.

"You leave me no choice Sophia. When I leave for London I will be taking you with me after all."

She could feel the color leaving her face and her body turn cold.

"I have tried to care for you with doctors and their treatments but now I know that nothing can help you. I am going to have you committed to an asylum."

Asylum: the one word that encompassed her worst fears and nightmares. Her body went limp, tears fell from her eyes and her voice was reduced to the most pitiful of cries.

"Why?" The word was cloaked by an agonized sob.

"You can ask me that after how you just behaved. No sane woman would ever act so disrespectfully especially towards her own husband. If I did not know better, I would swear you were possessed by some evil or another."

Sophia groaned and struggled again. Only this time her motions were feeble. Fear had stolen her spirits away.

Feeling that he had finally dominated her, Richard released his grip but remained atop her. In a deceptively kind gesture, he brushed several strands of dark hair away from her face.

"Hush my darling," He whispered. "It is for your own good. The doctors in the asylum will take care of you, I promise." He cupped her sweat dampened face. "I am only doing what is right."

_No_, her mind cried, _don't believe him._ Sophia grasped upon that voice like a life line and used it to pull herself to the surface and beyond his lies.

"Sophia?" Richard leaned forward, "Don't worry my dear, you will be alright."

Sophia wailed at the top of her lungs and thrust her leg into Richard's groin. The man bellowed indignantly and rolled off of her and onto the floor. He landed with a thud. Sophia turned over and crawled to the other side of the bed. She threw her legs over the side and bolted as soon as her feet connected with the floor.

She ran through the house like a frightened animal only concerned with escaping. Her flight from the house to the stable passed by in a huge blur. It was only until she arrived at the stall that housed Marcus that she allowed herself a pause.

She had never seen Richard so furious before in all her life and his intention to finally throw her away in a madhouse had been too much for her to take. She could not imagine a worse fate.

With shaking hands, she tacked Marcus with her riding saddle fearing that any moment Richard might come and stop her. He did not though and Sophia managed to ride Marcus out of the stable and off the grounds. She headed off in no particular direction. Her only concern was putting as much distant between the manor and her self at the moment.

After riding for an unknown amount of time the ache of her legs that sound of the horse's labored breathing brought some sense back to her. She had to stop. Marcus halted at her command and she dismounted, or, that was her intent. Her legs, tired from exertion and adrenaline, gave out the moment she connected with the ground. She crumpled down to the moist earth with her skits billowing about her.

She sat for several minutes allowing her body to calm down on its own. Slowly, rational thought began to return to her. She was safe from her husband but now had new problems. She had no provisions or even appropriate clothing. The sweat on her body mixed with the chill of the night air was beginning to get the better of her. She was going to have to find some kind of shelter if she was to escape the cold.

She touched her face and could feel the drying blood. She ever so lightly applied pressure to her cheeks and instantly winced. Bruises, no doubt, were already forming.

Never before had Richard ever been so violent towards her but his threat of taking her to an asylum, to her, was worse than death itself. She began to cry agonized sobs and her tears felt unnaturally hot against her cold face. She rubbed her hands up and down her arms trying to warm herself.

Her situation had possibly gone from bad to worse. Out in the forest she was exposed to the elements yet it was not safe to go back to the manor, not yet anyway. She thought that perhaps she could wait out the night, she could survive that much at least, and then return in the morning.

Mary and Alexander could help her hide on the grounds until Richard left but Sophia was unsure. To do so could possibly put Mary and Alexander in jeopardy. Richard might have them arrested or deported back to Ireland for helping her. No, Sophia cared about them too much to risk it.

"Heaven or earth, help me," She whispered into the night. "What am I to do?"

A familiar chattering noise caught her attention. In her lap was a tooth fairy. Not just any tooth fairy but the one that had been visiting her lately.

"My little friend," She said, her voice still broken from her distress.

The tooth fairy made a series of clicks and chirps that was its language. "I went to your room but the window was closed." It said to her.

Sophia sniffed. "I am sorry my friend. But I seem to have gotten myself into a bit of trouble tonight."

The tooth fairy's wings fluttered and the tiny creature took flight and hovered in front of her face. It indicated with its tiny hands for her to follow it. "My little angel," She said. The tooth fairy chirped, delighted by its new title.

Sophia took a hold of Marcus' reigns and walked him through the woods while the tooth fairy led the way. They walked on until they arrived at the old cathedral. She was not surprised the little fairy had led her here. This place was after all a sanctuary for them; why not her?

There other tooth fairies were around no doubt but Sophia had no fear of them. Of course she wondered if Nuada and his cohort, Wink, were still here as well. She strongly doubted it. Having given him the spear, he most likely was gone.

Sophia was too tired to give it much more thought. She un-tacked Marcus and the horse went off to graze. Sophia took the saddle quilt and wrapped it about her shoulders. Slowly her body began to feel warm again.

Marcus would be fine and in this place she had the shelter she needed. In the morning she would think on her next course of action. For now though, she longed for rest more than anything. With her little guardian angel perched on her should, Sophia headed to the alcove where the statue of the holy virgin stood.

She knelt down before the holy mother and thanked her for the quick answering of her prayer. It came in the form of a tooth fairy but Sophia found she could not complain. She knew she was safer with this little beast than she was with her husband, the monster dressed in human skin.

TBC: Please review ^_^

Author's note: In case anyone was wondering, the name Scathach refers to an actual character in Celtic Myth. She was revered as a great warrior who in time taught others and has connections other icons in Celtic legends. She is referenced several times in the book Women in Celtic Myth by Moyra Caldecott.


	6. Seeking Sanctuary

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email:

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Author's note: Happy new year everyone. What better way to celebrate than trying to get a new chapter up. I would also like to thank all the people who have left such kind and encouraging reviews. As always, please forgive the spelling and grammar errors that slip by. Please enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 6: Sanctuary

The plethora of sounds and smells made for a very unusual awakening for Sophia. The feel of the hard, cold earth beneath her, the touch of the chilly morning air and the smell of old, wet stone. Yes, very unusual but familiar. She had awaked to all of it once before.

She opened her eyes to find herself once again before the carving of the Holy Virgin. She was going through it all over again, but there were differences. The last time she awakened here, she was a prisoner. This time, she was a refugee. Also unlike the last time, she had not awakened to such pain.

Her body was so stiff that every movement she made elicited a groan. Her wrists were tender from bruising. Also, her face where Richard had struck her was swollen.

Her hand deftly made its way to her face and pressed on her bottom lip. The sting was instantaneous and she flinched. The skin of her lip was not soft on her finger tip but rough and swollen. Her hands were also covered in dirt and traces of dried blood. Her skin smelled of sweat mixed with moss and mildew.

She got to her feet and moved her stiff limbs until they stopped aching. Her dress was damp and soiled with dirt and grass stains. Her hair felt greasy and tangled and her damp skirts began to feel heavy horrid and uncomfortably warm.

Sophia had much to think about: finding food for herself, seeing to her safety and of course when, if ever, to return to the manor. Yet at this moment, she wanted nothing more than to get cleaned up.

Her fingers began the tedious task of undoing the buttons of her bodice. Next went the skirt, the petticoat and finally the corset. Her chemise, thank heaven, was not nearly as tarnished as her outer garments so it would to do. Just as well, Modesty was the least of her concerns right now.

She stepped out of her little sanctuary and into the remains of the cathedral's main hall. Not much had changed since the last time she was here. Old decrepit benches still lay strewn about everywhere. And of course, the pile in the middle where the tooth fairies dwelled remained unchanged.

Sophia could not help the chill that ran down her spine at looking at the pile of rubble. She had not seen the tooth fairy that had, so far, served as her guardian angel, nor had she seen Marcus. She dared not call for him though for she had no wish to tempt fate by possibly rousing the tooth fairy colony only yards away.

The sudden chatter nearly made her jump out of her skin. But the sound came not from the rubble pile but from above her. She looked up and there, perched on the archway was a single tooth fairy.

Recognition settled her. This one, at least, was her friend. Sensing her mood, the little creature fluttered down from its perch to her upper, right arm. The tips of its crab like legs and delicate hands pricked her skin like a kittens claws. Sophia hissed a little as the creature crawled down her arm to her wrist.

She lifted her arm and then noticed for the first time the scratch on the back of her hand. "How did that happen?" She mumbled to herself. The scratch had scabbed over but looked no less angry. It must have happed while she tore through the woods on Marcus to escape the manor.

Her little friend sniffed and nipped (not hard enough to cause her pain) at the scratch. "Here, let me," She said to her little friend. She rubbed at the wound with her finger nail causing fresh blood to come fourth. "For services rendered," She said as she offered the open wound to the tooth fairy.

The little fellow gladly accepted, showing its enthusiasm via franticly fluttering its wings. It took eager, but tiny licks from the wound.

"Tell me little one, is Nuada still here?"

The tooth fairy smacked it lips. "Not here." The little creature chirped.

Why had she bothered to ask? Nuada had his long lost property returned to him; no further reason to stay. She was not surprised but in her heart, she felt strangely saddened.

She looked at the tooth fairy. She knew how dangerous and vicious, especially in numbers, this creature could be. Yet she was filled with a profound respect, even thoughtfulness, at the creature's presence.

Nuada may have been gone but thankfully, not all the magic had left with him.

The neighing of a horse turned her attention else where. Just outside one of the crumbled walls was Marcus.

"Marcus, you're here. Good horse." She said to the stallion.

"What is Marcus?" The tooth fairy said unexpectedly.

"Oh, Marcus is the name of my horse. Tell me little one, do you have a name?"

The tooth fairy cocked its mushroom shaped head and fluttered its wings. "I am tooth fairy."

She knew that but it seemed strange, impersonal even, to just call her friend by his species rather than by an individual title. She recognized this one now, even in a group, she was sure she would be able to pick him out.

"Would you like to have a name?"

His beady eyes blinked. "What name for me?"

It sounded like acceptance to her. "Well how about…" Her voice trailed off as she though for a moment. Then one came to her. "How about Cedric? I think it suits you."

The tooth fairy cocked its head left and right and fluttered its wings with a kind of spunk. Sophia took it as a sign that the creature liked the name as well.

"Alright little chap. I dub thee Cedric from this day forward."

Cedric fluttered his wings and became airborne. Again, he moved with a noticeable spunk. He flew away to attend whatever business he had. It was nice to know she had another friend with her besides Marcus. Feeling more secure in that knowledge, she decided to return to the original desire at hand: getting clean.

*******

In another part of the cathedral, Wink tried to distract himself by investigating the stone and wood materials that made up the cathedral. He and Nuada had not spoken since the prince's outburst the other day. Wink did not wish to dwell on the matter and thought some hard work would ease his dreary mood.

A sudden, stinging pain caused him to drop the large, wood beam he had been holding. He looked to see that a large splinter had stabbed into the palm of his flesh hand. The clumsy fingers of his artificial hand squeezed and picked at the wound to try and dislodge the splinter. In case such as this his metal hand, sadly, proved useless. In fact, it only made things worse.

It felt like the splinter was working its way deeper into the wound, hurting more and more. He would have to wait for Nuada to return. Only the elf's nimble fingers could help now. But there was no telling when Nuada would come back and the wound was really beginning to hurt. Wink howled in frustration and feebly continued to try and remove the splinter himself.

Sophia froze in her tracks when she heard the primal howl. But just like the chattering of the tooth fairies, this sound was also strangely familiar. She followed the sound outside of the cathedral's main chamber, the grassy area that served as a cemetery. There, towering over a pile of rubble and old grave markers was the troll, Mr. Wink.

'He's still here' Sophia thought to herself. She clung to a wall and watched the troll as covertly as she knew how. The troll kept prodding and picking at its flesh hand with its metal one. Drops of a greenish-blue fluid, his blood perhaps, fell from the flesh hand.

She continued to stare wondering just what exactly was wrong. In a moment of carelessness, she stepped forward. The sound of a snapping twig drowned out any other sound. She cursed herself an idiot before ducking out of sight praying that the troll had not seen her.

The sound of a snapping twig alerted Wink that he was not alone. His nostrils flared and quickly detected the scent of an intruder. The intruder's scent was very close and accompanied by the sound of frightened breathing. Wink easily determined that, whoever was here was coming from just inside the cathedral.

Sophia hugged the wall trying to remain still and quiet. Every nerve in her body flared with the want to runaway and hide. She wanted to run but was afraid of drawing the troll's full attention by doing so. She did not hear the heavy foot falls of the troll's feet; maybe he had not seen her? Several more minutes were spent in silence before Sophia got up enough nerve to peek around the stone wall.

Wink used all the stealth he could muster. He was positive that someone was nearby, hiding within the walls of his lair. But who was this person, and were they friend or foe? The sudden, and surprising, appearance of the human woman's face abruptly answered his questions. Before Wink could utter a sound, the woman shrieked and ran but did not get far before she tripped and fell to the ground.

Sophia thought her heart would stop; she had not expected that the troll would be right in front of her. Shock took over and she ran only to end up crashing to the hard, cold ground. The fall knocked the wind out of her and she lay helpless trying to regain her breath.

Wink held his ground. He had no wish to frighten the woman and have her loose that horrible shriek of hers. His troll ears were so sensitive.

Sophia dared to look, expecting to see an angry troll hovering over her. To her surprise, the troll remained where he was. The next few movements were made with great caution until she made it back to her feet. Her gaze remained fixed upon the troll.

Now that Wink was better able to see the woman, he noticed the bruises on her face. They looked terrible and he moved in for a closer look.

Sophia pressed against the wall as the troll moved closer to her. His flesh hand reached out and the middle digit came to rest under her chin. The warmth that radiated from the hand quelled some of her shuddering but it was the unexpected, gentle nature of the troll's touch that calmed her the most.

"Lady, what happened?" Wink asked as he examined the bruises on her face. Why had someone hurt her so?

Sophia's head dropped and she sighed in shame. She already felt so vulnerable in the presence of the mighty troll. Simply recalling the answer to Wink's question made her feel even more so. Then her eyes spied a wound in the troll's palm.

"Th…that looks painful," She said grasping the opportunity to avoid the question at hand: if only momentarily.

Wink opened his palm allowing her better inspection. "It is a splinter and a wicked one at that." The troll said with obvious pain.

Sophia quickly noticed a piece of wood, of considerable size, embedded in the troll's hand. Worse still was that the poor troll probably could not remove the splinter himself. Not with those big, clumsy metal fingers anyway.

Sophia tentatively raised her hands. "Do you need help? I could-"

"Please." Wink said pleadingly.

Wink held his palm open and braced himself. Sophia's tiny fingers pinched at the wound. Finally, she was able to get a grip on the splinter and with a firm, quick yank, she pulled it out.

The sting of the wound was quickly consumed by the immense relief that came with the splinters removal. Wink fisted his hand just to make sure the splinter had been removed completely. Fortunately, it had been.

Sophia gawked at the large piece of wood she held in her hand; it was big enough to be a door stopper. She couldn't help but to grimace. The poor troll must have been in agony. "Will you be alright now?"

"Yes, thank you Lady."

Sophia nodded and cast the offensive piece of wood to the ground.

"Lady why are you here?" Wink asked.

"My husband," The woman said flatly.

Wink was not surprised at all. "He knows you returned my lord's property to him," The troll said matter-of-factly.

"Yes." That was one part of it she said internally. She raked a hand through her disheveled hair. "I could not stay at the manor. I needed to find somewhere safe."

Wink could not help but to chuckle. "Safe? And so you came here?" Whatever happened in her home must have been horrific then.

"I did not intend to come here," She said sounding a little disgruntled. "The tooth fairy led me and so I just followed. I was so scared at the time and did not think."

Wink huffed- now where had he heard that one before?

Sophia turned an annoyed gaze to Wink. "Besides, when I woke up this morning the tooth fairy told me that Nuada was no longer here. I assumed you had gone as well. Obviously I was lied to." She crossed her arms over her chest; her face set firmly in a frown.

"I assure you Lady, you were not lied to. You only asked if his highness was here. You did not say anything about my self."

As if on cue, Cedric came fluttering into view. He hovered in front of her face and chirred at the look of betrayal that Sophia shot him. Cedric chirped at her before fluttering around Wink's head like a pestering insect.

"Mischievous little chap isn't he."

Wink Shrugged. "An important thing to know about fairies; their heads are so tiny and can only hold so many thoughts at once."

Sophia smiled. So Cedric was only trying to tell her the truth as he knew it. But that left a new problem for her. "So where is Nuada then?" She asked with obvious dread. This was place was still his domain.

"I am not certain at the moment. He may return at anytime though." Wink said with some concern. With Nuada resolved to defeating the dark elemental, he had fully devoted himself to conditioning for the task. Undoubtedly he would not be in the most magnanimous of moods. And most certainly he would not welcome anything that might possibly be classified as a distraction.

But Wink found that he could not just simply turn her away. Especially not after she had just helped in ridding him of that evil splinter.

"Listen, I will deal with his highness. You look like you could use a bath."

The feel of grime and the smell of dirt and horse sweat gripped her all the more at the mention of bathing. "I do actually," She said in complete surrender. She had enough on her mind with all that had happened with Richard. At least with Wink's offer to deal with Nuada, she had one less thing to worry about.

***********

The cathedral came into sight and Nuada allowed a wave of fatigue to wash over him. He had trained hard and his body deserved a respite; even needed it. If he was to challenge the dark elemental then he would need to be as fit mentally as well as physically.

Another thing Nuada wished to do was talk with Wink. The troll had made his feelings quite clear, that challenging the deranged god was madness if not suicide. Nuada understood, even agreed with Wink but he had already made his decision.

This however, would be the greatest challenge Nuada had ever faced thus far. In the very bottom of his warrior's heart, Nuada was frightened. He needed his friend's support more than anything right now.

Nuada wanted to find Wink and let him know just how much he was needed but was hesitant. His choice to challenge the dark elemental despite Wink's concerns was selfish enough. Was not the want to keep his friend near by just to quell his own personal fears also selfish?

Perhaps now was not the time to approach his friend. When Nuada set his first step onto the cathedral grounds, he lost his last ounce of resolve. No, he needed more time to think and a peaceful place to do it. Nuada headed off to an area of the ruins that, despite being of human making, he found to be quite peaceful.

The area was a huge lily pond that remained true to its purpose by allowing the aquatic plants and the creatures that inhabited it to thrive. The pond was in the back of the cathedral in a courtyard open to the sun. The water in it, now provided by the abundant rain this area, was crystal clear and clean. The trickling sound of water coming from broken, but still working fountains only added to the tranquility of the atmosphere.

Nuada stepped on the remains of the stone walkway that surrounded the edge of the pond. The wind blew through the leaves of the oak trees that served as a natural wall surrounding the entire area.

His vision was drawn to the head of the pond. There, on an elevated platform was a large fountain. The spout resembled a blooming lotus that spurted water only a few inches into the air. That water would then fall into a middle tier that was also shaped in the fashion of a lotus. That tier spilled into a stone pool that was the fountain's base. It was at that bottom level that Nuada noticed a strange figure, bathing in the raining water of the fountain.

Nuada prepared to defend himself if need be. He first needed to establish if this was a threat at all. The figure was pleasantly feminine with dark hair that flowed like liquid down to the middle of her back. She was clad in a white garment and sat under the continuous flow of water with her legs folded underneath her.

He allowed himself to relax. This place served as a sanctuary for magical beings. As such, other magic folk that inhabited this forest would come to it seeking the company of other fey like themselves. Had a nymph come to join them as well?

He had not even seen her face but already opinionated her to be exquisite. Graceful, pale skinned arms came up and pulled her dark, damp locks of hair over her right shoulder. The motion was followed by her fingers combing through those luscious tendrils.

Nuada shook his head; it was very un-princely of him to not introduce himself to the lady fey first. With quiet foot steps he made his way over to the bathing nymph. Best he become acquainted with her before entertaining any other ideas. It was only when he was at the steps that led to the elevated fountain pond that reality set in.

Nuada's pleasure at the thought of feminine fey company was quickly dashed when he was hit by both recognition and complete surprise. This was no nymph, not even a fey, but a human female and one that he never expected to see again.

Sophia could not believe it when Wink had led her to the lily pond in the cathedral's back courtyard. He told her to bathe to her content then to come back to cathedral's main chamber. He would have a fire going and some food as well. She thanked him for his generosity before he left to give her some privacy.

The pouring water from the fountain and its base served as the perfect bathing facility. She remained dressed in her chemise while she washed her arms and legs. She knelt down so that she could dampen and clean her hair. The cool water raining onto her felt soothing to her sore body. And like the refreshing water, she reveled in the moment of peace that came to her.

However, her peace was short lived. She suddenly felt like she was being watched. She turned her head, albeit reluctantly, in the direction indicated by her piqued nerves. There, not more than a few steps away, was a person she had not expected to see: Nuada.

He had the appearance of one who looked upon something welcome, something pleasing. His facial features that she had familiarized as confident and stern were relaxed and there was a glint of curiosity in his eyes. The touch of a smile was upon his lips as well. All too quickly though, he fell back into his more familiar character.

********

Wink had just finished kindling the fire when the woman's shriek ripped thorough the air. Wink knew it could mean only one thing: Nuada had returned.

Sure enough, When Wink arrived back at the pond he was just in time to see Sophia, running away in a dripping wet dash. Nuada stood rooted to the spot, gawking like an idiot.

"Your highness, let me explain," Wink Pleaded but Nuada stormed off after the woman.

With the prospect of frightening the woman further and Nuada making a total fool of him self eminent; Wink resorted to the only thing he could think of. He charged forward, extended his flesh hand and snatched the prince right off his feet.

"Wink what is the meaning of this!" Nuada demanded. "You put me down right this instant?"

"I apologize your highness, but I must refuse." Wink hoisted Nuada over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Wink what are you doing," Nuada said breathlessly. It was hard to draw breath while his upper torso was flung over the troll's muscular shoulder. "What is that woman doing here? Why won't you let me investigate?"

"Because you're not your dignified self and the lady is not decent." Wink grumbled.

Nuada quit his struggles and let Wink carry him off. Best to just let the troll explain everything rather than to keep resisting. The latter would only give Wink something to tease him about later.

*********

Sophia hugged her arms around her and paced back and fourth. When she made the mad dash back to her sanctuary in the Cathedral she had braced for Nuada to come charging after her. It never happened. She had no wish to tempt fate however, and remained where she was.

She paced anxiously wondering what was to come next. Getting Marcus and going back to the manor was an option yet it was one she feared to take. Richard would still be there most likely and she dared not face him.

She took a moment to consider the irony of the situation she was currently in. She was back in Nuada's territory where he held the power. He could simply throw her to the tooth fairies or kill her with one of his blades.

Yet, of all the dooms Nuada might possibly devise for her, she feared him sending her back to the manor the most.

When Mr. Wink finally appeared and asked her to come with him, she was actually relieved. At least the waiting to learn her fate was over.

She followed Wink to the main chamber of the cathedral. Like any gentleman, Wink stepped aside and allowed Sophia to enter first. She inclined her head to him and entered into the main chamber of the cathedral. There, in the center next to a burning fire was Nuada.

The elf prince sat cross legged by the fire with his arms folded over his chest. Absent was Nuada's beautiful armor and weapons. Instead he was dressed in a loose fitting, silk tunic in his trademark color of black with no adornments.

Compared to her previous encounters with Nuada, he appeared to be very casual in his current appearance. Even his facial features appeared relaxed. His mouth was open slightly and his eyes were shut; almost as if he were asleep. Even so, she still felt vulnerable in his presence.

More so because she was clad only in her chemise with the saddle quilt wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Yet she doubted being fully dressed would have helped either. Nuada's aura, even without arms, was one that radiated power, and demanded respect.

The prince's piercing eyes opened and looked her way. Sophia did not know whether to bow or kneel to him. But the grace he used in the simple motions of standing stole her breath away. She suddenly felt unworthy to even look at him and so, turned away.

Nuada had opted to remove his weapons as a gesture of goodwill, hoping the woman would not be afraid of him. He was disappointed to see that his effort was in vain. Her averted gaze and drooping shoulders were a sign that she was still afraid. Most likely his very appearance was the cause.

'Am I that freakish' Nuada thought bitterly as he approached her. Then, he noticed the bruises on her face. They looked angry and Nuada could tell that the bruises were received not only recently, but were bestowed intentionally. Upon closing the distance in between them, he reached his hand to her face.

The feeling of him coming ever nearer roused her nerves. She dared to look at him and nearly flinched when she realized how close he was. When she noticed him reaching for her, she began to shy away.

"I mean you no harm."

Something about his voice reached her and though she was still afraid, she allowed him to touch her. With the slightest of pressure, his finger tips turned the injured side of her face towards him.

She made eye contact with him for the briefest of moments before shutting her eyes against the intensity of his gaze. Temporally blinding her self made the feel of his fingers upon her even more intense.

"Our business has been concluded. I should simply send you away." He said removing his fingers away from her face. The effect of his words felt like a great wave crashing into her. She would have begun sobbing had it not been for the sudden growl from Mr. Wink.

Nuada raised his hand at hearing his friend's growl. "Yes, yes. I have not forgotten." The prince huffed indignantly and shook his head. He returned his gaze to her to see her casting a glance at Wink. The small smile that graced her lips disappeared the moment she looked back to him.

"My friend here tells me that you were of some assistance to him and asks that I, at least, here you out. So tell me, what is it that brings back into my domain?"

Sophia mustered her courage and chose her words as wisely as possible. For all she knew they might be her last.

"Your highness, please believe me when I tell you that I never intended to intrude upon your territory again. I…" The scrutiny of Nuada's glance stole her voice away. She had no idea what to say next.

Once again, her guardian tooth fairy came to her rescue. The little creature fluttered out from wherever it had been and came to rest on Nuada's wrist.

"Don't be angry sire." The little creature pleaded.

Nuada's lips curled in a sarcastic smile. "So once again you have allowed, nay, invited this human into our midst."

The tooth fairy hung its head; guilty as charged. "She needed help."

"Tell me, did she offer you more of her blood in exchange? Or did she let you have a whole bite this time?"

The tooth fair clasped its hands and bared its teeth with delight. "Yes sire, she gave me blood but something better still"

Nuada cocked his white brow with piqued interest. "Little one what could possibly be better than a woman's blood?"

"A name sire. I am Cedric."

'Cedric' fluttered over to Sophia and hovered in front of her face before going over to Wink's shoulder and perching there. Now that both the troll and tooth fairy had spoken there parts, the rest was between Nuada and Sophia.

Nuada stared at Sophia with raised brows. "You actually followed that little beast back here. Did you not take into consideration the possible consequences?"

His words, though grim in nature, were spoken softly and not as a veiled threat.

"Sire, I was so frightened at the time that I really did not care. I just wanted get as far away from my husband as I possibly could."

He brought his finger tips to her face again and lightly brushed the bruise that marred the right corner of her lips. "Your husband did this to you, because he knows you returned the spear to me."

He grimaced at the terrible rewards she had earned as a result of her choice. "You knew very well what the consequences of your actions could be. Alas, you made your choice anyway."

New tears rimmed her eyes and she laughed bitterly. "Yes elf, my husband knows what I did. Sadly though, that was not the reason for his anger, nor why he did this to me."

Nuada's brow furrowed. "Then what did happen? Out with it woman my patience grow short."

Her backbone stiffened at Nuada's words. If he wanted her to put all of her cards on the table then she would oblige.

"Very well, I will tell you. From the moment I returned home my husband has been suspicious. He refused to believe that you simply released me with no rules or conditions." She batted a tear away from her eye. "He believed that I gave myself to you in order to gain my freedom."

Nuada could not believe what he had just heard and one look into the woman's despairing eyes told him that she was not lying. Wink's loud snort voiced Nuada's own disgust at ridiculousness of it. He would never force a woman, even a human woman, into anything of the sort.

Sophia continued. "When I finally did tell him that I exchanged you the spear, I was only adding fuel to an already existing fire." She hugged her arms around her self.

"You see Nuada, I mean, your highness, the anger over losing the spear is superficial. What truly spites him is that I'm still alive." She solemnly dropped her head. There were far more details but she decided to cut to the chase. "You did not do the dirty work for him which means he still has to deal with me."

He recalled her words the day he had ordered her to write her ransom note; that killing her would have gained him nothing. The intensity of his epiphany must have been visible on his face. Her next words echoed the same truth he had just realized.

"Now do you understand? By killing me you would have only done the deed that he himself is too afraid to do. He has no further use for me thus my death would have freed him to be with his mistress and it would have been thanks to you."

"And you are sure of that," Nuada was still in disbelief. "Certainly people would have questioned the man."

Again, Sophia's smile and laugh radiated bitterness. "If you are thinking that Richard's honor might come into question then I fear that I must enlighten you again.

"_You_ attacked his house. _You_ kidnapped his poor wife. All the ground work he needed for a perfect excuse were laid down by you from the very beginning.

"So if you had followed your threat through and killed me, which I fully believe you would have, all Richard would have had to of done when questioned was paint you as the villain. The ruthless thief who stole away and murdered his wife and he would be the poor, bereaved husband who, despite his best efforts, was too late to save her."

Nuada's insides curled at the thought of his actions actually aiding such a lowly man. "This husband of yours is a crafty individual, isn't he?" His words were as sarcastic and bitter as the truth was ironic.

"Oh indeed, his truest talent is being able to bend almost any circumstance to his own benefit."

Nuada fell into contemplation. His plan to regain his spear was doomed from the very beginning. By murdering the woman, he would have lost any and all chances at regaining his property (possibly forever) and his honor, which he held most dear, would have been tarnished forever.

He felt Wink looking to him. Even without speaking, Nuada knew what Wink meant to tell him. Sophia, despite the consequences she could have, and did face, returned the spear anyway. Furthermore, she did it of her own free and unconditioned will. Only now did Nuada realize just how indebted to her he really was.

For one of her race, it was strange behavior but no less worthy of recognition and of course repayment. He also felt that there was far more to the woman's story, that she had much more to tell him. But for now, he had heard enough.

"What is it that you would ask of me then? Name it and it is yours" Nuada meant every word yet he still braced himself for whatever request she might make.

"Only a place where I may sort out my thoughts." She answered softly. "I really don't know what I am going to do and I can't possibly go back to the manor right now. I just want to be safe."

How this woman confused him. Did it not occur to her that he would devise a way to punish her husband, even eliminate him for his foul actions if she so desired. Yet all she asked for was sanctuary and time to seek clarity. It was not much to ask for at all.

"Very well, you may remain here for as much time as you require. Seek what ever thoughts you might and know that it will be in perfect safety."

"Thank you," She bowed her head. In this place she was safe, no one could get to her, no one would harm her. Long had it been since she last felt safe and secure. The feelings of euphoria it brought to her were nearly overwhelming.

Wink stood by and watched as Nuada returned to sitting by the fire and like a gracious host, invited the lady to sit as well. She accepted silently and sat down. The troll found the sight before him both touching and amusing.

"So what are you thinking" Cedric whispered into the troll's ear.

"We're going to need a bigger sanctuary." Both tooth fairy and troll had a good laugh.

"Both, be silent" Nuada spat at the two laughing companions. He narrowed his eyes at them for good measure. It made Wink and Cedric laugh even more. Sophia, though very softly, laughed to.

TBC: Please Review ^_^


	7. SkinWalker

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email: 

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Author's Notes: For anyone who is curious, the being known as the Skin-Walker, holds roots in Native American Myth as well as Norse and European folklore. Beings such as the Skin-Walker are also believed to be the inspirations of werewolf myths. I would also like to thank all the people who have sent me such kind and thoughtful feedback. Thank you all ^_^ Please enjoy this next chapter.

* * *

Part 7: Skin-Walker

Nuada was surrounded by a darkness that not even his elf eyes could penetrate. Not one thing about his surroundings felt familiar and there were no sounds or smells to aid him either. He instinctively reached for his sword and breathed a sigh of relief when his hand found it. 'Right where it should be' he thought to himself.

He concentrated on finding a way out of the dark and focused his senses. He focused for a smell a sound, anything that might help him. Or alert him to danger.

It was faint at first but Nuada could swear he heard a sound. A sound, much like that of hitched breath. He focused even harder and realized it was not someone breathing; it was someone weeping.

Who was this person? Were they hurt or was it the lure for a trap? One scenario was just as likely as the other but Nuada knew he had to do something. Nuada took a tentative step forward and was reward when he could hear the weeping more clearly.

"What ails you?" Nuada called out albeit cautiously. His voice could very well alert an enemy to his presence. The sudden volume of the crying led him to believe otherwise. Yes, there was someone out there, someone who needed his help.

Nuada broke into a run when the crying became louder. "Where are you?" Nuada called out. "Tell me where you are, I will find you." He was answered by more crying.

The crying aroused some of Nuada's darkest memories. The sounds of distress and the cries of people, mothers, children and elderly wounded in battle and crying for help. It was too morbidly familiar to him.

Nuada ran at full speed and blindly into the darkness. He continued to run but his calls to the still, unknown victim went unanswered. To his despair, the crying began to become less audible. "No, do not give up on me," he pleaded to the darkness. His plea was devoured into the dark and the crying ceased.

Who ever it was, Nuada had not reached them in time. He had failed. The realization filled him with defeat and weighed him down like a heavy sorrow.

*********

Nuada's eyes snapped open and he gasped out loud. Sweat gathered on his brow making his fine, white hair cling to his forehead. His heart thudded in his chest and his breathing came in short, rampant breaths.

"A dream," He said as he realized what had happened. H is mind relaxed quickly and his body was not too far behind. He sat up in his bedroll and waited out his trembling.

The twilight of dawn was coming, and with it, the crickets began the end of their nightly orchestra. It gave Nuada something to focus on while he collected himself. 'It was just a dream, just a dream', he told himself.

It was a very strange dream.

Nuada pushed his blanket aside and got up from his bedroll. He was dressed in his black, loose fitting tunic and trousers. His bear feet felt the cold chill of the earth and stone that formed the floor of the cathedral. Cold and other such conditions did not affect him. So he paid no mind to the chill that hung heavy in the morning air.

After putting on his boots, he left the small room that, lately, had served as his own quarters. Normally he slept out in the main chamber of the building across from Wink. But matters between he and Wink were still not fully resolved. Nuada wanted nothing more than to resolve those matters but recent events had postponed those intentions.

Nuada made his way to the main chamber where the sounds of crickets and birds were drowned out by the loud snoring of Mr. Wink. The troll lay on his back sprawled out on the floor. Nuada had seen Wink in such a state countless times he still chuckled at the scene every time.

Then there was the one sleeping across from Wink. Nuada's eyes turned to the woman curled next to the dead fire. Her head was pillowed on her horse's saddle and her body was covered by the riding quilt. Her dark locks spilled over her shoulders to the ground where they mingled with the leaves. Her breathing was as even and soft as a whispering wind.

The woman did not rest alone. Nestled in her dark hair, the choicest spot, was the tooth fairy she had named Cedric. Nuada wondered how a creature as heinous as a tooth fairy could possibly suffer itself as a mere pet.

The charms of a woman were truly an amazing thing.

How strange things had become. It seemed now as though Nuada could not avoid this woman. Stranger still was that she ran in fear from her husband and came to this place seeking sanctuary. What could have possibly transpired between the woman and her husband to frighten her so?

The woman inhaled deeply and began to stir. Nuada froze expecting her to wake any moment. When she did not, he breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing he needed was for her to wake and find him standing over her. So Nuada crept away, He returned to his area and fetched his spear and sword. Perhaps some physical training would distract him from his curiosity.

*********

Wink examined the wound in his flesh hand. It was healing nicely and no longer hurt anymore. Sophia had pulled it out before infection could set in. Had she not come along when she had, Wink would have had to wait for Nuada to come back to pull out the wretched splinter.

"Wink, is all well with you?"

The troll's head, and spirit, lifted at the sound of the soft feminine voice. Sophia emerged from one cathedral rooms fully dressed and, despite her slightly disheveled appearance, looking better than she had the night before.

"Yes Lady, I am well. And yourself; did you sleep well?"

Sophia nodded her head. She had slept very well and had not even minded the earthen floor that had served as her bed. She had awakened early that morning and gone to the chamber where the figure of the Holy Mother stood. There, she knelt quietly and performed her morning prayers.

Now she had dressed back into her dinner gown and secured her hair in a bun using her hair comb. The dress was hardly appropriate for camping out in the woods. The dress already had tears and stains all over it but it was all she had. The question now was how long would the dress last. She did not expect Wink or Nuada (especially Nuada) to provide for her while here. She would have to fend for her self. She just wondered what would be more difficult; finding food or trying to find food wrapped in all of this drapery?

"Lady, is something amiss?" Wink asked. Sophia suddenly seemed so lost in thought.

"Oh, no, Wink. I was just thinking how I am ever going to be able to fend for myself dressed in this thing." She picked up the hem of her gown while she spoke. It was a cumbersome garment indeed and the top portion looked so constricting. Wink wondered how she was even able breathe in such a thing.

"What do you mean fend for yourself? Game is plentiful here and I can certainly find enough for all three of us."

Sophia's head dropped and she blushed at the troll's kindness. "That is very kind of you. But I did not come here to be a burden-"

"Nonsense," Wink said waving his flesh hand in the air. "You are a guest here after all. Nuada may be a lousy host but I pride myself on such things."

Sophia could not help but to laugh. This troll looked like he could frighten the most seasoned soldier back to his mother. Yet he was more of gentlemen than most men she had known could ever hope to be.

"Nuada must not ask for your advice in such matters then if he is as a poor a host as you say. Speaking which, where is his highness?"

Wink scratched his head. "I cannot be certain. I assure you though, it is perfectly normal for him to take off on his own from time to time."

He waved his hand again. "But never mind him. Come now, prepare your horse and let us be off."

"Alright, but I want to contribute, somehow." She said feeling her spirits lift a bit.

"If you wish, do you know how to gut a deer carcass?"

The look on Sophia's face was priceless. Wink nearly doubled over in laughter. "I was joking. You can gather nuts or acorns or something."

"Alright you wicked creature, it's a deal." She shook off the initial shock of Wink's joke. She had to admit that it was funny.

She did as Wink asked and prepared Marcus. It surprised her just how calm the horse was around the big troll. As they left the cathedral, Cedric took his spot on her shoulder. All was in order it would seem.

However she could not help but to give Nuada another thought. She had not seen him that morning but she felt as though he had been near by at some point.

**********

Nuada held his spear in his right hand and twirled the weapon. Slowly at first than faster as the weapon gained momentum. All at once, he stopped the blade and lunged forward breaking into a routine of tumbles and lunges. But the exercise brought no comfort or relief.

It was now early noon. Nuada had been at it for hours and was no closer to understanding his dream let alone forgetting it. Furthermore he had expended so much energy trying to relieve the stress of it all and was beginning to feel even worse. So it was that the prince, defeated by his uncertainty, lay down upon the grass and gazed upward.

His amber-gold eyes stared up at the sky. Since he and Wink had arrived in this part of the country, the weather had been cool and rainy. This day however, was rather pleasant. Clouds scattered the sky here and there but not enough to challenge the sun's light.

Nuada crossed his right arm, his spear still in hand, over his chest. The spear, felt heavy over his heart where it rested. He shut his eyes and tried to focus on the sounds around him. The voices of many birds filled the meadow but still, the sound of the agonized crying filled his mind.

"It was only a dream." He told himself. He been through so many battles and thus, the sound of crying was not unfamiliar in the least. Many nights he listened to the crying of elves, trolls and others if his kind. They cried because the warring humans had destroyed their homes and loved ones. There were even nights when the sounds of crying were his own.

Indeed his memory had plenty of material to conjure nightmares from. Yet this one was so different. It was that difference that worried him. To his people, dreams were sometimes more than images seen in the reverie of sleep. Some took their dreams as signs of possible futures or as warnings.

Nuada sat up in the grass, his eyes shut tightly in an effort to restrain his mind from delving any further. Again he told himself it was just a dream. But he had no better luck convincing his heart than he did his mind. Perhaps if he told someone, dispelled the dream via words, he might feel better.

Unease was made worse by sudden guilt. The only person he had ever discussed feelings or fears with, besides he beloved twin sister, was Wink. Nuada was apprehensive though. How could he possibly ask for any kind of favor from Wink after he had treated Wink so poorly? And Wink was only trying to be a friend.

Nuada would not be swayed, he was determined to challenge the dark elemental and he would do it alone. But he did not want to come through it alone. He wanted his friend to still be there when it was over.

"There is only one thing for it then." Nuada said resolutely. He stood up and brushed a few clippings of grass from his clothes. He secured the spear in the sheath strapped to his back.

"I had better apologize to him first before anything else." He said setting off to find the troll. His tread was a bit slow, ultimately betraying his uncertainty as to whether or not Wink was even ready to accept his apology let alone, be a listening ear.

**********

Cedric fluttered close to the ground until he spied a fallen tree limb. The tooth fairy chirped and clicked his teeth drawing Sophia's attention to him.

"Have you found another one Cedric?" She said as she knelt down to inspect the limb.

Mr. Wink had led her to a river filled with trout deep in the woods. The two of them worked together to catch their food. Wink stood in the river and used his massive, hoofed feet to drive the fish into shallower water. Once the fish were in range, Sophia used her skirts to scoop the fish out of the water and then tossed them over onto the river bank.

Both woman and troll dined on trout and praised the bounty their efforts had brought them. Sophia was quick to reach her fill but Wink was still hungry. Sophia had no qualms at getting back in the water and helping Wink catch more fish. She was happy just to be of use to her large companion. Also, the exertion was a healthy distraction from the awful events that had driven her away from her home.

More firewood was needed to cook the next batch of fish and Sophia volunteered to collect some. Cedric had come along and fluttered from one fallen tree limb to the next. Sophia's arms were just about full when Cedric landed on this latest limb.

Sophia picked up the gnarled branch and added it to the bunch she was already carrying. "Good job little chap. I think we have enough now." She stood to her feet looking up at the sky as she did. It was only midday but the canopy of oak leaves blocked out much of the light. It made the woods darker than they should be. The woods even felt darker.

"We had better get back to Wink and Marcus. We have been at this long enough"

Cedric fluttered his wings floating into the air and led the way for Sophia to follow. She held onto the branches tightly as she tromped along after Cedric. Her gown was still damp and weighed heavy around her ankles making walking more of a challenge. But a small price to pay in exchange for being able to aid her troll benefactor.

She had been in a calm mood when suddenly and inexplicably, a feeling of dread came over her. She felt as though she were being watched and wondered if maybe perhaps Nuada was lurking somewhere near by. She dismissed the possibility quickly. Though Nuada's presence was intimidating, it did not give her bones the chill this presence did.

She stopped in her tracks and began to scan the area around her. Cedric landed on her left shoulder and seemed as agitated as well. He clicked his teeth and puffed his chest in a defensive fashion.

The dark, multiple forms of oak trees made it hard for her to get a fix on anything unique. Her surroundings looked mostly the same and there was no movement. Her senses screamed to her that something was out there. Now if only she could find it.

Her eyes came to rest at the foot of an old tree. There, she saw a crouching figure. It looked like that of a human but it did feel human at all. This thing ignited her defenses like nothing ever had. It looked to be about the size of a child and was covered in what looked like a very large fox or wolf pelt. The reddish-brown fur was matted, greasy and covered with twigs and dead leaves.

Exposed from underneath the pelt she could see a pair of dirt covered arms and legs. Both the toes and fingers were tipped with very ferocious looking claws. Its face remained concealed under the canine like head of the pelt.

"Who are you?" Sophia demanded.

"You can see me." The creature, surprisingly, had a rather child-like voice. It sounded more amused then threatening. It did as Sophia demanded and showed its face. Sophia knew right then and there that she looked upon another member of the fair folk. Its face and form appeared lithe and child like but its eyes, red with black iris' were those of a being that had many years, centuries possibly, to its credit.

"I can see you. Now tell me what it is you want." Sophia knew she should just turn and run for she sensed nothing pleasant about this creature.

"You understand me." Again the creature's statement was one of amusement. Its blood red eyes stood in striking contrast with dark skin and only now could Sophia see that the pelt was as much apart of the creature as it limbs. The red fur-like hair edged the sides of the creature's face and covered the rest of its body like a garment. Sophia still could not tell if the creature were male or female. Even its voice was androgynous.

"You are staring at me human and I don't like it." Any innocents in the creature's voice had completely gone now. It began to creep away from the tree and towards her. It stayed low to the ground moving more like an animal than a human.

"Please, let me pass. I mean no harm." She took a tentative step back. The creature advanced yet again.

Cedric began to chirp wildly and suddenly dashed over to the creature. Sophia's breath caught in her throat as the creature, swift as lightning, swatted Cedric away. His little body sailed through the air and collided with the trunk of another tree.

"Cedric!" Sophia screamed, the bunch of branches falling to the ground. She headed for the place where Cedric had fallen but was stopped by a furious grip. The creature had caught up to her with terrifying speed. It clutched her left arm with terrible strength.

Powerful hands squeezed her wrist and terrible claws tore through the fabric to her skin. Blood seeped from the cuts exciting the creature and it squeezed even harder.

"Why are you doing this?" Sophia pleaded. She was answered by the creature's claws tearing further into her flesh.

"I do not like humans in my forest." It's huge, blood red eyes looked into hers as it spoke. The creature had only one want in mind and that was to hurt her as much as it could.

*********

The shriek that cut through the air permeated the trees to their very tops. Birds scattered shaking the bows as they did. Nuada's hand instinctively reached for his spear and held the weapon at the ready.

He had felt an eerie presence for some time but could not get a fix on its exact location. This wood was filled with many terrors causing even one such as him to be on guard.

The scream was clear, and close enough for him to get a fix on and the sheer terror of it triggered his protective instincts. He dashed off towards the sound as quickly as his legs would carry him.

As he ran he realized the haunting similarities between this situation and his dream. He pushed the feelings of dread down. This was not a dream, this was real. Some one was in trouble, in need of his help and he would not fail them.

********

Sophia screamed again as the creature sank its fangs into her right wrist. The creature was half her size but it wrestled her to the ground with almost no effort. It bit and batted at her with the intensity of a crazed predator. The creature left bruises and bloody scratches all over her. Every time it got a taste of her blood it licked its lips with sickening savor.

Sophia tried to scream for Wink but was stopped by another painful bite, this time to her left shoulder. Her desperate struggles and her attempts to call for help only encouraged the creature. Even if Wink did heart her scream, at the rate the creature was going, she would be finished long before the troll could even get to her.

"You pathetic wench." The creature chided. "Killing you will be just too easy." The creature slammed its clawed fist into her face. "I will just have to tear your body to shreds after you die. That might be fun yet."

The potent taste of blood filled Sophia's mouth with sickening dread. The image of the creature mutilating her corpse caused anger to pulse through her. Even dead, she was nothing but a source of amusement for this creature. She suddenly wanted nothing more then to teach the little beast a lesson.

Her left hand shot out and grabbed a fist full of the creature's fur and pulled furiously. Her other hand groped the ground. Her fingers came into contact with a stone and closed around it just as quickly. Her hand carried the stone through the air smashing it into the creature's face.

The creature shrieked at the impact and quickly recoiled from the sudden resistance of its prey. Sophia used the creature's momentary shock to her advantage. She kicked her legs at the creature as it stood, wailing, over her. Her feet connected with its furry chest, knocking it away from her completely. She rolled over, quickly getting out of range of her attacker and to her feet.

The creature fell onto it side and wailed. Sophia used the time to look for something to defend herself. Her eyes landed on one of the branches she had dropped before the beast attacked.

Powered by her anger, she took hold of the branch. It was a good size, thick and heavy enough to cause damage. The sound of approaching footsteps alerted her to the creature's next attack.

Though her instincts told her to run, she resolved not to. If she ran the creature would only follow. No, her only option was to stand and fight. The creature shrieked at her defiance and charged. With all the strength she could muster, Sophia swung the branch around and hit the beast right in the face.

Nuada followed the sounds of a struggle to its source and was absolutely stunned by the sight before him. The human woman stood bloody but stood fighting. Nuada recognized her opponent right away as a skin-walker: one of the most vicious beings counted among the fair-folk.

The woman's sleeves were torn and bloody and her face white. But her eyes were possessed by a look all too familiar to Nuada. It was the look of one consumed completely by the instinct and desire to survive.

The skin-walker curled its bloodied lips at Sophia. She held the limb like a club ready to deal the beast another blow. "How dare you," The creature spat in its shrill voice.

Sophia snorted. "How dare I? You attacked me first and I did you no wrong."

"I don't care," The skin-walker retorted. "I don't need to respect you." The creature lunged for another attack.

"I'll make you," Sophia shouted as the skin-walker advanced. She swung the branch again this time hitting the beast in the face once more. Black blood exploded from the creature's nose and oozed down its face. The blow left the creature dazed and it stumbled to the ground.

Casting any feelings of compassion or fear away, Sophia embraced the opportunity to attack and brought the branch down on the creature again and again.

Nuada stood back and watched the reversal of roles unfold. No longer was the woman at the creature's mercy. She attacked with a furry that intensified with every blow. If this skin-walker had no reason to fear the woman before, it certainly did now.

Nuada stood his ground as he watched the woman beat the vile beast. He stood in awe, and in admiration, of the woman's display of her desire to fight and ultimately, her desire to live.

Sophia surrendered her self to her anger. She was so tired of always being someone's victim. She had had been victim to her husband's whims, to all those damned doctors and their wretched treatments. Any resistance on her part had always been rewarded with more pain, more anguish.

No more, not this time. She would not be a victim to this forest rat. She would not let it win over her. She was so focused on paying the beast back that she did not notice the blood seeping through her fingers. Tears ran down her face and sweat soaked through the fabric of her gown.

The creature's defiant shrieks soon turned to pathetic cries and its aggression turned to desperate defense.

"Had enough have you," Sophia was practically growling at the beast. The creature rolled back on all fours and hissed at her like an angry cat.

"Don't you get mad at me, you started this mess." She shook the branch for good measure. "If you have no desire to finish what you've started then get yourself gone from here."

She kicked up leaves and dirt as she advanced upon the creature with the tree limb at the ready.

Nuada could not help but to squeeze his fist silently applauding the woman's fiery spirit. The image of her chasing after the skin-walker as it tried to run away was one he would never forget.

The creature vanished into the forest; probably back off to whatever stinking hole it had come from. Or that is what Sophia hoped as the loathsome beast ran from her.

She continued to stand her ground. She did not dare let her guard down lest the creature try to attack again.

Nuada listened as the skin-walker's foot falls faded into nothing. It was all over now and victory belonged to Sophia.

Still, Nuada approached with caution. Just when he was within a pace of her she wailed and swung the branch right at him. Nuada instantly regretted trying to get too close too soon.

He raised his hands in defense and caught the branch. The force with which it hit his hands surprised him. The woman screamed again and pushed at him with more force than he thought possible. Her eyes were empty of anything but the instinct to survive.

A person in such a state could be difficult if not impossible to reach. Yet Nuada was loathed to fight back. He allowed the woman to shove him around thinking she would come to her senses soon enough.

The sudden collision of his back with a tree caused him to reconsider.

She continued to push into him, pinning him against the tree. Her hair fell around her and strands clung to her sweat covered face. Blood seeped out from in between her fingers as well as through her clothes from multiple injuries.

Nuada could not stand to see her continue on like this. She was nothing like the complex, but gentle woman he had come to recognize her as. The skin-walker had turned her into something terrible, something that she truly was not.

It would be simple enough to use his superior strength to subdue her. But the possibility of dealing her further harm was too great. She had been harmed enough already. Maybe he could reach her somehow with words.

"Stop, you will hurt yourself." He shouted at her. He was answered by another growl from her. To her, he was just another attacker, someone who wanted to hurt her.

"It is I, Nuada. I am not here to harm you Sophia…"

Her eyes blinked suddenly. She still held him against the tree but did not push any more force.

"You have to stop." He pleaded further. He could feel her begin to ease up on him, giving him hope that his efforts were working. But he knew not to make any sudden moves.

"It's alright Sophia, it's gone. You chased it away." He brought the pitch of his voice down. To his great relief, Sophia relented; her force against him and relaxed.

She backed away slowly and dropped the branch. Nuada could see rationality begin to creep back into eyes. With rationality came recognition and ultimately a return to her senses.

"Prince Nuada…" She said with detached recognition. Her eyes began to dart around the area and her frame was still very tense. Nuada dared to take a step away from the tree. When she did not react he took another.

"Your attacker is gone. You are safe now." She held still long enough for Nuada to take a good look at her. The right shoulder of her garment was torn and soaked through with blood. Her left wrist was in equally poor condition. He needed to treat those wounds as quickly as possible. But he dare not yet try and make her do anything just yet.

It was vague at first but feeling began to come back to her body. Her right shoulder began to ache and her hands burned. She brought her hands up to look at them. Instead of seeing her soft, white palms, she beheld torn, red colored flesh. Her blood stained fingers blurred as she focused her gaze onto the black clad figure beyond them.

Prince Nuada's golden eyes looked her over and penetrated her consciousness. "How long have you been here?" Her voice sounded distant and confused.

"Not long. What were you doing out here alone." His questions were intended to jog her back into reality.

"I was collecting firewood for Mr. Wink. I felt someone watching me…" Her voice began to shake but she kept going. "That…thing came out of nowhere. Cedric tried…"

Her face went pale again and she suddenly dashed over to the roots of a tree across from her. With her bloodied hands she began to dig through the rocks and branches there. "Cedric," She cried. "Cedric, where are you?"

Nuada walked towards her but stopped at the sudden feeling of something beneath his boot. He lifted his foot to see the woman's hair comb. Without even thinking he plucked it from the ground and stuffed it into the parcel he carried on his hip.

"Cedric, can you here me?" The woman's voice sobbed. Nuada looked to see her on her knees cradling something to her chest.

He closed the distance between them and looked over her shoulder. In her hands was the tiny form of the tooth fairy that had taken a shine to her. The poor thing was dazed but otherwise, alright. It clicked its teeth and chirped to assure her that all was well. She sniffed and relaxed back on the ground.

"Can you walk?" Nuada asked tentatively.

The woman looked up at him with surprised eyes. "What?" She said dumbfounded.

"I asked if you can walk." Nuada said with urgency. They could not stay here.

"Yes. Yes I can." She got up to her feet. He could tell that she was tired from her exertions but was still capable of carrying herself.

"We need to leave this place. It is not safe." Nuada was relieved when she asked no questions and simply began walking. Her pace was slow but stable. She walked silently with Cedric cradled to her chest.

Nuada followed only a pace behind her. One arm was ready to catch her should her step falter while the other was rested on the hilt of his sword. The smell of her blood hung heavy in the air. Such a scent would be all too irresistible to whatever other flesh eaters that might still be out there.

"Nothing is going hurt you anymore," He said resolutely. "Not while I am with you."

The woman gave no sign that she had heard him. However, Nuada did not care. He meant what he had said.

TBC: Please Review ^_^


	8. Healing

Forever Yours: Part 8

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email:

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Author's Notes: Hello everyone. It has been a very long time since I updated. To those who were kind enough to check in I give you my profound thanks. The last several have been very trying for me emotionally. As a result my writing was greatly impacted. But it is still my wish to continue on with this story. So please enjoy this next chapter. Again, I appreciate all of you out there who hung in there with me.

Chapter 8: Healing

Wink stood, sniffing the air pensively. His every instinct told him that something was not right. Also, there was no sign of Sophia. She had not been gone too long but Wink was beginning to regret letting her go off on her own.

The sound of something approaching and the scent of blood in the air piqued Wink's last nerve. The troll warrior stood ready to fight.

He stood down when he saw that it was not an enemy but Sophia, surprisingly followed by Nuada, who came into view.

Wink's relief quickly turned to shock when he saw the state of Sophia. Her face was pale and stained with dirt. A dark bruise colored the left corner of her lips. Her hair was a mess, her tresses tangled with leaves and twigs. Her bodice had rips and tears, the worst being her left shoulder where the torn fabric was soaked through with blood.

"Oh Lady," Wink said in his guttural, troll voice. "What happened to you?"

"Wink," Sophia croaked before losing what strength her legs had left, and crumpling to the ground.

Wink went quickly to her. "My Lady," He said hovering over her.

"I…I'm alright," Sophia raised her head quickly. "I just need to rest a moment." She breathed in fast, shallow pants.

Wink turned his attention to Nuada "Your Highness, what did this to her?" The troll demanded.

"A Skin-walker," Nuada replied grimly.

The spines on Wink's back shivered and a growl erupted from the Troll's throat. He had had no idea that such a dangerous and savage predator were in the area.

"Wink be calm, it is gone." Nuada said, putting a hand on Wink's metal fist as he spoke.

"Gone? Skin-walkers only walk away from corpses." Wink cast a glance down at Sophia who was beaten but clearly not defeated.

"And just where did you come from?" Wink said making note that Nuada only carried his weapons but lacked his battle armor. "Surely you were not just out taking a stroll?"

"Do not be absurd," Nuada huffed. "I will explain in minute."

Wink was ready to protest Nuada's delay. But then the prince did something that left wink completely dumbfounded.

Nuada leaned over Sophia. "Can you get up?" He whispered.

Sophia whispered her ability to do so. She stood, and without any protest from her, Nuada wrapped an arm around her waist and helped her walk the short distance over to the fire. He helped her sit down just as gingerly.

Wink could swear his lower jaw was sitting on his chest. Just what exactly was going on here?

"Try not to look so astonished," Nuada retorted to Wink's gawking.

Wink shrugged his massive shoulders with an even more massive sigh. "Will you please tell me what happened now? If you know the culprit is a Skin-walker then you must have saved her from it."

"Alas no, Sophia saved herself." Nuada then recounted all that had transpired. In doing so he also answered Wink's question as to why he was even in the woods to begin with. He told Wink that he was actually seeking him when he heard Sophia scream (though he did not know it was her at the time). However, Nuada omitted the fact that the scream in woods reminded him of his nightmare.

Wink listened in awe while Nuada told him of Sophia's brave and haughty defense against her attacker. The troll did not know what he would have liked to have seen more: Sophia chasing the beast away or Nuada becoming the target of Sophia's rage.

Wink was impressed and believed every word of Nuada's account. Yet, looking at her now, sitting so placidly by the fire, it was hard for Wink to imagine he attacking anyone with the ferocity and vigor Nuada had described. She looked so forlorn and vulnerable.

Vulnerable especially. Wink and Nuada knew well that Skin-walkers were notoriously vengeful creatures. Most likely, this ordeal was not over yet.

"Sire, we can't let that thing get away with this. If that Skin-walker is part of a clan than undoubtedly it well tell its cohorts what happened."

Nuada nodded. "She has been able to defend herself once already. But if the creature comes back, I doubt she could fight it again." Nuada spoke quietly. He had no wish to frighten his charge with the possibility that she was still in danger.

There was no question about it, both warriors knew it was best to find the skin-walker and put it down as quickly as possible. It was a fitting punishment for one who dared to harm one under Prince Nuada's protection.

Even if that person were a human. It made no difference.

Nuada's blood rushed. Nothing invigorated the prince more than a hunt. Wink felt the same desire as the prince. This hunt was also a chance for the two of them reconnect as they had been estranged the last few days. Wink still did not agree with Nuada's wish to fight the dark elemental, but perhaps a hunting trip together might help to clear the air between them.

A soft moan form Sophia caused them to reign in their excitement. Sophia could not be left alone in such a wounded state. One of them would have to stay behind and look after her.

"Wink, you best hurry and get after the Skin-walker before the trail gets cold. I will remain and see to our charge."

Wink could not believe what he had just heard. Did Nuada just volunteer to look after Sophia?

Wink was not sure if he liked the prospect of Nuada looking after their human guest. Of course the troll believed Nuada when he said he would do so. The question though was to how well.

"Alright then," Wink agreed tentatively. "I will try and be back as soon as I can. Though, that depends on how fast my prey decides to show itself."

"Just be careful, that is all I ask. Although-"

"Do not worry. As soon as I return the two of us may speak. That is if you can prove to our lady friend that an elf can be just as gracious a host as a troll."

Nuada smirked. "In that case, I shall view this as a challenge. I shall meet every standard you have set and much higher. You wait and see."

Wink chuckled. "Indeed." he said poking Nuada in the chest with a mechanical finger.

Sophia remained hunched over by the fire. Cold sweat covered her skin and her limbs felt numb. Cedric had taken to clinging to the front of her bodice on the way back. He had recovered enough now and dropped into her lap.

The tooth fairy looked up with his tiny black eyes. His name giver looked down at him but the fairy did not think she saw him. Immediately the fairy began to feel neglected-maybe if he bit her she would pay attention to him.

"Do not even think about it," Nuada's deep voice commanded.

Cedric's entire frame slumped and he gave Nuada a sheepish look. Nuada shook his head before kneeling down. He offered Cedric his hand which the little creature accepted. Nuada gently stood up with Cedric in hand.

He looked the tiny creature over, trying to discern if it was damaged. "You are alright," He whispered. "You fly away now," With that, he tossed Cedric into the air and the chipper creature flitted away.

Wink stepped closer to her and gently tapped her back with one of his flesh fingers. "Sophia," Wink beckoned softly.

Sophia could just barely here the troll's gruff voice. Grimacing, she raised her face to him. Her face was pale white and contrasted dramatically against her dark, brown hair.

"I go to find the one who did this to you. I shall not take too long, I hope. Until then, his highness will look after you. Do not worry," Wink said encouragingly, "Unlike the Skin-walker, his highness does not bite."

Nuada snorted indignantly "Wink, I think it is time for you to go."

Wink shrugged his massive shoulders. "I'm just trying to help." The troll chuckled as he set off on his mission.

Nuada said nothing. He briskly shook his fist at the troll which only encouraged his chuckling. The thought occurred to Nuada to display another kind of hand gesture he had seen humans use when bestowing insults. But why continue to encourage Wink.

Sophia watched Wink disappear into the woods not understanding why he would go after her attacker: a Skin-walker, Wink had called it. She was very confused by Wink's course of action. Did Wink truly intend to destroy one of his own? A fey just like him?

"We need to return to the sanctuary as soon as possible. Can you ride?" Nuada asked standing over her.

Sophia inhaled deeply and willed her body to move. "I think so," She said trying to hide her discomfort. "Marcus will come when called."

"How is that done?" Nuada asked.

Sophia smiled. "Just whistle. I'm sure he'll come to you."

Nuada nodded his head and put two fingers to his lips. The elf let out a shrill whistle that resounded through the wood. It was not long at all before the proud stallion came trotting to him.

Sophia used the opportunity to get to her feet while Nuada was distracted by Marcus. Getting to her feet sent arrows of pain through her injuries. Now she had to get on the horse. This was not going to be easy.

Nuada waited for the woman to come over to the horse. She was pale and sweat continued to form on her brow. His eyes went to the bite on her shoulder and concern began to form in the pit of his stomach. It was important that he treat that wound as soon as possible.

"Come, we must hurry." Nuada implored.

Sophia did not need to be told twice. Like Nuada, she too wanted to get back to the cathedral. But first she had to get on the horse.

Nuada held the reigns waiting for Sophia to get on the horse. She placed one foot into the stirrup and with obvious effort, pulled her self up into the saddle. Nuada could see her pain just as he could see her efforts to conceal it.

Sophia gritted her teeth trying to keep the grunt of pain back. Her hands were raw and bleeding and the bite to her shoulder began to sting. It felt as though dozens of needles were being driven into the wound. She hurt so much that she only had strength enough to get into side saddle position.

Nuada did not wait for her to right herself. He leapt onto the horse and seated himself behind her. He ignored her gasp of surprise, now was hardly the time to be concerned with personal space. He positioned one arm behind her back and the other in front of her.

"Come, let us be off," He said, again the same tone of urgency in his voice.

It was strange being so close to Nuada and having his arms around her, but she was grateful. His left arm behind her back provided much needed support and she leaned (not too much she hoped) into that arm enabling her to relax a little.

As much as she tried to concentrate on the path ahead of them, she could not help but to steal glances at Nuada. She had become accustomed to his otherworldly features but only now did she realize that she was no longer frightened by them.

The first time she had ever encountered him, he looked so fierce, she thought him a demon. Not so now. If it wasn't his eyes she looked at, it was the line, the scare that cut horizontally across his face. It was obviously not a battle wound. The mark was too precise; it had to have been done on purpose. Or was it done with purpose?

Her musings were interrupted by a deep, stinging pain in her shoulder. It spread through her whole body. It happened so suddenly and she was frightened.

"What is it?" Nuada asked, alarmed at her sudden distress.

"My shoulder," She took a deep breath and waited for the pain to pass. "It hurts so much." She looked at Nuada with helpless eyes.

"Do not be frightened. The adrenaline that enabled you to fight that creature was also suppressing your pain. But that is beginning to wear off now. Just be strong, it will pass."

Sophia clenched her teeth and concentrated on her breathing. The more she focused on her breath, the more it seemed that she was bale to breathe the pain away. After a few more minutes, the pain subsided, just like Nuada said it would.

But she was still in a great state of discomfort. Her muscles were aching and her limbs felt so tired. She felt miserable and it was all because of that creature.

"Why did it attack me?" She asked pitifully. "I was just collecting firewood. How could I have possibly have provoked it."

Nuada shook his head. "No lady, you are not at fault in any way. That creature attacked you because that is what it does. A Skin-walker is a being born from the vengeful spirits of forest animals and negative energies.

"Its very nature is to hate, cause pain and nothing else. I have no love for such beings."

Nuada lowered his gaze to her. "That is why Wink is off to do away with the beast. A message must be sent to any and all other Skin-walkers, if they are out there, that an attack on one under royal guard will not be tolerated."

"That creature kept saying I was weak. I became so angry." She inhaled deeply trying to calm the physical feelings stirred by the memory of that anger. "I had no idea that anger could make me do such a thing."

Nuada could sympathize with her. His mind drifted far back in time to the great wars that humans and elf-kind had once fought. The want to survive sometimes forced people, human and fey alike to do things they otherwise believed themselves incapable of doing.

Like Nuada, Sophia too, slipped back into her own thoughts. Nuada said the Skin-walker was a creature born of hate and was only capable of hate and negativity. It was not within a Skin-walker's nature to choose better or aspire to higher qualities.

In her heart, she pitied such a being.

The rest of the trip back to the cathedral was quiet. The trees cleared and they entered the familiar grounds of the old cathedral. Marcus' foot falls went from soft to loud as they crossed over earth and onto the hard, flagstone floor.

Nuada gave a slight tug on the reigns, bringing Marcus to a stop. "Good horse," He said with gratitude. Marcus, ever the proud stallion, arched his neck and neighed enthusiastically.

Nuada dismounted first and helped Sophia do the same. She lowered herself into Nuada's arms and relied on his support till her feet touched down. She was wobbly after the ride on horse back but she was able to stand.

Nuada escorted her back to the lily pond in the cathedral's courtyard and to the fountain's edge. The water here was clean and he would need plenty of it. But first, he had to fetch his healing supplies.

"I need to retrieve a few things from my supplies. Wait here, I shall not be long."

Sophia watched Nuada disappear off to some unknown part of the cathedral. She decided to use the time to get out of her completely ruined gown. She kicked off her shoes and unhooked the skirts. Both her petticoat and skirt were torn and tattered. Once she had the cumbersome garments off, she tossed them to the ground-so much for hoping her clothes would last her longer.

Undoing the buttons on her bodice proved to be defeating. The buttons were pulled tighter than usual (Sophia was not wearing her corset, therefore the garment was even tighter) and unfastening them was further aggravating her already, tender finger tips.

Just why did women's clothing have to be so difficult to get in and out of? She thought with great frustration.

She also noticed that her hair was completely free. She gasped and began raking her fingers through her hair. She realized with a sinking feeling that her tortoise shell hair comb was gone.

Her hands fell dejectedly to her sides. The comb must have fallen out of her hair while she was fighting the Skin-walker. It was gone. That comb had once belonged to her mother.

"Are you alright Sophia?" Nuada had just returned to the fountain area when he noticed Sophia fretting.

Sophia sighed. "Oh nothing, I am just having trouble with this wretched bodice." She fidgeted with the buttons to demonstrate her frustration.

'Just forget about the comb. No use worrying about it' she told herself. It was gone forever-just like her mother.

Nuada shrugged off the satchel he had returned with and placed it next to the fountains edge.

"Here," he said softly. "Let me help."

Sophia nodded and let Nuada undo the buttons. There were nearly a dozen tiny closures on the garment. Nuada could not understand why human women thought burying themselves in drapery and constrictive garments fashionable.

When he had the bodice opened, Sophia shrugged it off and cast it to ground with the ruined remains of her gown. She was left now just wearing the sleeveless under-gown. To his relief, she neither shied away from him nor fidgeted under his gaze.

With the bodice off, the full extent of her injuries were revealed to him. He grimaced at the contrast of her red blood smeared all over her pale skin. The shoulder strap of her undergarment was frayed and soaked through with blood. The bite was deep and jagged.

"Is it very bad?" Sophia muttered.

Nuada's gold eyes flashed to her for a moment then back to the wound. "It could have been much worse." He said matter-of-factly. Sophia did not disagree.

Nuada instructed her to sit down while he prepared what he would need. Sophia did as he asked, a sigh of fatigue passing her lips as she did. She watched quietly while Nuada pulled fourth several strips of fabric, bandages she presumed, and several small phials filled with colored liquids out of the satchel. Lastly, he pulled out a simple, yet beautiful, mixing bowl.

What drew her in more was the confidence he had in all that he was doing. He went swiftly about selecting which phials would be needed and mixing their contents into the bowl. He performed each task as though he had done them a dozen times before.

"The salve is ready," He said unexpectedly. "But I need to clean your wounds first."

"Alright," She figured as much was necessary.

Nuada sat down next to her on the fountain's edge. He placed the bowl, now filled with a greenish looking liquid, at their feet along with several cloths. He selected a strip of cloth and dipped it into the water.

The cloth became thoroughly water-logged and he with drew it from the water. Fat drops of water dripped from the cloth and slipped through Nuada's fingers. He positioned the cloth over her shoulder and squeezed.

Sophia gasped when the first gush of water hit her hot, injured skin. She quickly calmed as the cold water began to numb away the sting.

The water went from clear to pinkish-red as it mixed with her blood and washed it away. The left strap of her under-gown was completely soaked through, almost to the point of translucency. Still, Nuada repeated the pattern until the drops of water rolling off from the wound ran clear.

The physical world around her seemed to blur and fade away. She did not see the waning afternoon nor hear the gurgling of the fountain. All her senses were focused on the other worldly being and the contact he bestowed upon her.

He repeated the same motion with her hands and wrist as he had with her shoulder. He wrung a heavily damp cloth over her wounds until the water ran clear of blood. The two of them were quiet and Sophia fell under the spell of his breathing-audible but soft and so rhythmic.

Any pain she had initially felt, Sophia was far removed from now. The water had soothed the sting away completely and cleaned a great deal of the sweat and grime away from her skin. Her feelings of comfort were heightened when Nuada, ever so gently, used a dry cloth wipe away the dampness from her skin, leaving it thoroughly clean.

Nuada applied the salve to her wrist. His white fingers dabbed the green, jelly like substance onto the injured skin. The salve's (Sophia could only wonder what it was concocted from: some magical formula: perhaps) affects could be felt almost immediately. Warm tingling sensations crept into her wounds, spreading deeper and deeper.

She could not control the shivers the crept up and down her spine. Nor could she stop the swoon that threatened to overcome her every time Nuada's hands touched her skin.

Nuada assumed it was shock, or perhaps fatigue that accounted for Sophia's placid state. It certainly made his task a great deal easier. The entire time he tended her, she neither cringed nor flinched. Even now as he applied the bandages, she remained calm.

He had secured the last bandage leaving only one last thing to do: clean her face.

Sophia had watched, almost absent mindedly while he bandaged her shoulder, hands and right wrist. Her mind felt fuzzy and her body wonderfully warm-the type of warm one felt when wrapping up in a fluffy blanket after coming in from the snow.

She thought, wistfully, if he were using some kind of magic on her. Was it a spell or an enchantment?

It was no enchantment. No dream. The feeling her his hands cradling her face, the touch of a cool, damp cloth to her cheek, was too real; too intense to be a dream.

Nuada held her face while he dabbed away smudges of dirt. Even cleaned, the bruised side of her face looked awful. However, he had just enough salve left to take care of it.

He looked away for a moment dipped two white fingers into what was left of the green hued salve. When he turned back, he saw tears running down her face.

"Sophia, what is wrong?" He asked gravely. "Have I hurt you?"

She deftly shook her head. "No you haven't hurt me." She brushed the tears off of her face with her other hand.

"You're being so gentle." She whispered.

Nuada dabbed the last bit of salve to her face. His normally proud shoulders slumped as though the shroud of guilt had come over him. With his right hand, the one he used to apply the salve, he now used to cup her face.

He felt her tears underneath his hand as well as the warmth of her face. A single, stray tear emerged from her eye. Using his thumb, he brushed it away.

"I understand if you think me and my kind monsters." He sighed audibly. "It is only right of course. I kidnapped you, even threatened to kill you. The Skin-walker savagely attacked you and only because you there. And you were completely undeserving of any of it."

For one moment, she was very, very still. Then, ever so softly, Sophia leaned her face into his hand. Her left hand floated up into the air to cover the back of his hand, securing it to her face.

Her gray eyes looked deeply into his amber ones. "Nuada, as horrible as your intentions originally were towards me, you still chose a different path."

"Yes, I bargained with you because I truly had no desire to harm you. I regret my initial treatment of you. More now than ever, because of the nature of your husband that you have described to me."

Nuada's stomach curled to think what might have happened had he murdered Sophia. Not only would he have lost any hope of regaining the spear, possibly forever, he would have only benefited the human who withheld it from him. Nuada would be left with only a hopeless quest and more blood on his hands.

Sophia could feel the warmth of Nuada's hand. She inhaled a deeply, greatly relaxed by the comfort that hand now afforded her. "You are no monster Nuada, not to me. A true monster regrets nothing."

Nuada brushed his thumb over her cheek again. "What has happened to you to give you such insight?" His hand slid down from her face, her own hand falling away as he did. His hand floated down and came to rest over her heart.

He pressed his hand, only hard enough to feel the beat of the heart just underneath. "What pains does this heart carry, I want to know."

Sophia nearly sobbed. "It is a long story and I fear I've not the strength to tell it."

Nuada smiled and bowed his head to her. He then brushed a few strands of hair behind her ear. "I have time to hear it. I promise to wait until you have the strength to tell it. But now, you must rest."

Sophia's eyes shone with the last of her tears. Yes, rest; that is what she needed. Later, Sophia lay down in the main chamber of the cathedral. She rested with the memory of the horrid Skin-walker far behind her and the knowledge that Nuada looked after her.

TBC: Please Review ^_^


	9. Chapter 9

Forever Your's progress update

Hello everyone, First off, my apologies to those who came here hoping to find an update. I am afraid I have some bad news. I have been working on chapter nine for the better part of the year and as of last week, I had it finished. My next step was to begin editing and revising the story so that it may be published. However, my memory stick that contained the file became corrupt and the file containing the completed chapter is now lost forever.

There is no way around it, though I still have versions of the story that I can still work from, bottom line here is that I am looking at a page one rewrite. Believe me, no one is crying more about this than me.

It is still my wish to complete this story but again, for those of you who have been waiting for an update, it will be a long time yet. I really want to extend my thanks to those who have been kind enough to check up on my progress. It is only right that I let them, and everyone else know what is going on.


	10. Monsters

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email:

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Author's Notes: I would like to extend my profound thanks to all of those who encouraged me to keep going with this story. It is my fondest wish to complete this story and now I finally have something to show for it. In the original file that was lost, Sophia's full history was told. But now I have decided to do that in the next chapter which is simply the continuation of this one. Already, I feel more confident about do it that way, so maybe losing the original file was not such a bad thing. But mostly, I did not want to make you wait anymore.

Chapter 9:Monsters

Wink was getting close to the den.

He had journeyed all afternoon and into the late night. The beast had gone far but this did not deter the troll. Initially, Wink had tracked the beast by following Lady Sophia's scent, something the creature had gained when it had bitten, and tasted her blood.

Wink had to fight the urge to growl, he did not want to alert his prey to his presence: not yet anyway.

Harming a ward the prince was terrible enough. Wink was taking it far more personally than that. He owed Sophia for pulling the splinter from his fist the other day. Furthermore, it was not everyday a beautiful lady caught fish for him.

Wink had to tread very carefully now. The creatures made their home in a stinking, slippery bog. Already, the troll's sharp ears could detect the hissing and growls of what had to be the other members of the offending Skin-walker's clan.

It was very dark but Wink, being a troll and used to caves and other areas where light was at a premium, moved with confidence as well as caution.

He cleared yet another treacherous pit, one of many the bog tried to thwart him with and arrived at a patch of more solid ground. Wink peered into a mass of dead trees and spied an orange glow emanating from their center. The smell in the air and the detection of heat told him that it was a burning fire.

Wink had found the den.

Inside the mass of boulders and decaying trees was a den consisting of seven Skin-walkers total. All of them were of form similar to that of a human mixed with one native animal or another: the fox, dog or owl.

Wink worried at first how he was to find the one he had come for, there were several that bore the semblance of a fox. His task turned out to be far easier than he thought. Hunched near the fire was a Skin-walker that looked as though it had been thoroughly pummeled.

Wink charged.

The shrieking and squealing unleashed by the Skin-walkers could not challenge the volume of Wink's mighty bellow. The beasts scattered for the rocks and whatever other cover they could find.

Despite the sudden chaos, Wink never lost sight of his target. The troll's metal fist shot out and flew directly at the offending creature. It shrieked, scratched and clawed at the metal fingers that closed around it body.

The chain clanked loudly as it retracted the mechanical hand back to the body of its owner, dragging the Skin-walker on the ground as it did so.

"So you're the one I have come for," Wink said, sniffing his captive. The smell of Sophia's blood was all about this animal. There was no doubt.

"I am here tonight to deliver justice." Wink proclaimed loudly holding the offending Skin-walker aloft. The other members of its clan poked there heads out of the holes in which they hid. Their lips curled, their voices snarled and that was all their doomed cohort could expect from them.

"This creature here has harmed a ward of his highness, Prince Nuada, the one I am sworn to serve. To attack one in the custody of the royal crown is as serious as harming the prince himself."

Wink's fingers closed tightly around the creature's torso. "The penalty is death."

The creature's shriek was quickly consumed by the sound of its breaking bones as the metal fingers squished the life from it body.

The deed was quick and judging by the cowering of the other creatures, the message was well received.

Wink cast the dead creature back into the center of the smelly den of its pack. It would be no real trouble to exterminate the entire pack, but Wink had only come for the one. He also could have prolonged the creature's suffering. But Wink did not come for torture. He had come only to deliver justice and he had done that. Now he could head back to the cathedral.

The further he got away from the den, the more the forest began feel lighter, more alive and pure.

The troll often enjoyed a good walk at night but his thoughts were less than settled. Not because of his mission but because of the lady. He wondered how Sophia was fairing. He was concerned for her injuries, but he was also curious to see how well Sophia and prince Nuada were getting along.

Nuada dipped his hands into the small creek, sloshing water over them till all the blood was cleaned away. The hare he had captured was a bit skinny but it would be enough for just Sophia and his self. He had just finished skinning and cleaning the hare and went about cleaning his hands and knife.

Nuada had left Sophia within the protection of the cathedral. So long as she was within its walls, his magic of protection would keep her safe. Even so, he had been reluctant to leave her, but she would need to eat if she was to regain her strength. Travel bread and dried meat, just would not do. So Nuada had left to hunt.

The last of the blood was gone and Nuada withdrew his hands, shaking them for several moments causing tiny drops of water to fly into the air.

"Marcus," Nuada called, standing up and holding his quarry by a string. Marcus neighed and came eagerly to the prince's call.

Nuada patted the horse's neck before jumping into the saddle. Nuada desired to return to the cathedral as soon as possible. Marcus was happy to carry the prince back.

Nuada focused greatly on guiding the animal through the dark woods. He did not want Marcus to trip over an unseen obstacle and become injured, so Nuada kept the pace at a moderate speed.

Still, Nuada could feel the power in the stallion's muscles and the feisty spirit in his trot. Nuada easily fell into a fancy of a wide, open field in broad daylight. A perfect setting to push, test and bond with the horse.

Nuada's heart filled with nostalgia. The care and training of horses was among his fondest duties in his homeland of Bethmoora.

The memories were distant but still pleasant. As prince, Nuada's days were mostly filled from dawn until dusk training and preparing for his role as a future king.

Such a life left very little time for recreational exploration and enjoyment. So, the young prince learned to derive enjoyment from his duties: the care of horses being among his favorites.

Nuada would spend as much time as possible with the horses of the royal stables. Even after his duties to them were complete, Nuada would remain with the horses while they rested and grazed in the pastures. If Nuada was not riding them he was either talking to the horses or singing to them.

When he could, Nuada would ride out to the many lakes or through the forest of his father's great realm. Sometimes he rode so quickly that onlookers thought the prince was trying to out run something.

Perhaps he was. Nuada, by birth, had inherited a great lineage and the knowledge felt like a heavy chain upon him sometimes. But when on the back of a horse, he found that he could forget about that weight.

It was a therapy that worked just as well now as it did then.

Nuada had been troubled as of late. The time for him to face the Dark Elemental was soon approaching with the next full moon. It had been his intention to spend every waking hour in training.

It was lonely though, not having Wink's help or support.

The only other person to have faced a dark elemental before him had been Scathach. She had succeeded but did not live long beyond the task. Facing that creature had been suicide. Nuada was well aware that he could meet the same end-therein lay the inescapable challenge.

Nuada looked up to the stars, his features set hard and his frame rigid. "I know what I must do."

He had to become the leader his people would need someday. Scathach had been the greatest warrior Bethmoora had ever known but she did not survive her greatest challenge. Nuada would succeed where she failed. He would face a Dark Elemental and live.

Still, Nuada had his fears. Fears made more potent by being disconnected with his best friend. And then there was that strange dream…

Marcus increased the pace of his gallop, stirring Nuada from his musings. Nuada smiled and patted Marcus' neck. It was so tempting to jab his heel into the horse's side. It was a move that would certainly send the horse into a sprint.

Marcus snorted as though daring Nuada to give the command. Nuada only chuckled. How he would love to see what Marcus could do but Nuada restrained himself. It was time to return to the cathedral.

Marcus had slowed to an even trot as he carried prince Nuada to the edge of the cathedral grounds. The area was peppered with broken headstones and other hidden dangers. Nuada's sight was as good at night as it was during the day, yet the prince still proceeded with caution.

He halted Marcus and leapt from the saddle. His feet landed firmly on the soft, grass covered ground. He took hold of the reigns and guided Marcus a few yards to a patch of grass he knew to be free of stones and other matter that could harm the horse.

"Here we are," Nuada said with quiet enthusiasm. He removed the saddle and tack equipment. "Stay close." That was Nuada's only request before leaving Marcus to graze on the dew covered grass.

When he entered the main chamber, Nuada noticed immediately that Sophia was not where he left her. In her place were the remains of her tattered gown and a few tooth fairies moving in and out of the garment.

To his surprise, Cedric was among them. It seemed odd that Cedric would not be with Sophia as he was practically her pet.

"Where is the lady?" Nuada asked the small contingent of tooth fairies.

Cedric came forward immediately, flapping his wings like a humming bird to get Nuada's attention.

Nuada extended his hand and the tooth fairy floated to it. Nuada repeated his earlier question, "Answer me now," he firmly added this time.

"She went to get water," He chirped before planting himself upon Nuada's shoulder.

"She left me to tell you." Cedric sounded cross over being left behind.

His brow furrowed with disapproval. It was too dark to be traipsing around anywhere in this old structure. The only place to obtain clean water here was from the fountain. That is where she had to be, Nuada was sure of it.

He dropped the hare carcass on the ground near the fire. "If any one of you takes so much as bite," Nuada coarsely addressed the tooth fairies. "It will be you I roast."

The tooth fairies were quick to adhere to the prince's orders and turned their attentions to anywhere but the dead hare. Those in his path scurried to get clear as the prince walked briskly out of the main chamber.

Sophia submerged the water skin into the icy water of the fountain. Air expelled from the skin by the incoming water formed tiny bubbles that looked more like silver pearls. The bubbles rippled the water's surface, breaking the image of the white moon into a dozen, silver dapples.

"There, that should be enough." The water skin had been filled and she felt a good sense of satisfaction. She had awakened earlier with a terrible a thirst and guzzled down the contents of the water skin left by her side.

Nuada must have left the skin for her. Where he had gone, she could not fathom but knew that he would return. She did not want him to return to the inconvenience of having to get more water because she had consumed it all in his absence. So she took it upon herself to collect more.

She went about the task with the same enthusiasm a little girl might have when she desired to be useful by helping her mother do the dishes or fold laundry. As silly as it was for a woman her age to feel that way, she was still happy to do it. It was one thing she could do to help her hosts, she did not want to burden them in any way.

She set the filled water skin on the edge of the fountain and used the riding quilt to dry her hands. The tartan wool felt scratchy on her cold fingers. That shiver traveled up her arms, to her shoulders and then down her spine. She clutched her fingers into the quilt and pulled it around herself.

Even by the fire, she had still felt cold when she had awakened. She considered putting her polonaise bodice back on. But the smell of blood and that creature still clung to it. Her riding quilt was not much but it would have to do.

England was well into its spring season, but that only meant slightly less cold weather. In the back of her mind, she could hear Dr. Mason lecturing her about the dangers of over exposure to the elements, especially the cold.

She snorted before the arrogant man's voice could finish. A simple cold paled in comparison to what she had been through in just that afternoon alone. Furthermore, none of that had killed her.

Nuada had said that there was no magic involved in his medicines. Words she thought strange coming form a being fabled to be born of magic. But her injuries, though still present, hardly bothered her. Even when rotating her injured wrist or shoulder, only a slight discomfort could be felt.

She did not know what the components of the prince's medicine may have been. She was however, certain that Prince Nuada was a far better healer than any other physician she had ever encountered. Even his bedside manner was far more superior.

Her eye lids closed softly and her inner vision could easily imagine Nuada tending to the wounds of his soldiers. She imagined him using the same skills and tenderness that healed wounds, both physical and moral.

She was startled out of her musings by a rustle, coming from somewhere in the trees. It sounded too large to be a tooth fairy or a group of tooth fairies. Her fingers clawed into the riding quilt and pulled it tightly around her shoulders.

She stood up and looked this way and that. It was so dark though that she could only see a few feet in front of her. Her ears strained, listening for the sound again. Several minutes went by: nothing.

A sigh of relief relaxed the tense muscles in her stomach and her shoulders. Common sense told her to get back to the main chamber. She collected the water skin and set on her way with much purpose.

Something suddenly descended from up above swiftly and loudly. Sophia heard the sound only a split second before she felt the impact.

Hearing her cry of distress, Nuada bolted towards the rest of the way to the fountain. He feared the worst; that a skin-walker had managed to find her here. Here, where he promised to keep her safe. .

He had just stepped on the walkway that led to the lily pond when he collided with her. His instincts flared, his hand went to the hilt of his sword, ready to draw it for attack. The scent of her hair, the feel if her slight body assuaged his senses and he knew it was her and not an enemy.

His hand dropped away from his sword and joined with the other hand that was pulling her protectively to his body.

Even in her panic, Sophia registered the black clad figure and the flash of white hair. She let the prince's body halt her completely and made no move to fight his arms closing around her.

His left arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her into his left side. Once she was secure, his right hand, once again, went to his sword, drawing it defensively.

"What is it? Why did you scream?"

"There's something here." she pressed her head to his shoulder.

"What is here?" He held her closer to him.

She shook her head. "I didn't see it...it attacked me from behind..." She wrapped her arms around his chest and pressed her head on his shoulder again.

"Show yourself!" Nuada commanded loudly.

Both of them held their breath. They waited for the intruder to make its self known.

_Hoot…hoot…_

Nuada looked to the boughs of the tree. Their, on a limb was the intruder, with piercing orange eyes and snowy white feathers: an owl.

Nuada relaxed and stood down. He lowered his sword as well and chuckled.

"What? What is it?" Sophia did not see what was suddenly so amusing.

"There on the bough, is our intruder." He pointed with his finger to where the owl was perched.

She looked to where he pointed and saw the large shape and vivid white color of the owl. "It…it is just an owl." She muttered.

"So it would seem. It must have a nest up there. It was simply defending its home."

The owl suddenly gave aloud screech, causing Sophia to yelp and push closer to Nuada.

Nuada laughed out loud. "I cannot believe you made such a fuss over an owl."

She grunted indignantly. "I made a fuss? You were the one who drew your sword on it."

"Only because of your scream; I thought you were being attacked."

Sophia rolled her eyes, she was not going to be to be drawn into a cause and affect argument. Another 'hoot' from the owl did not help much either.

"Oh bullocks," She groaned and pressed her head back into Nuada's shoulder.

"You should not have left the main chamber." He said falling back into his usual, collected manner.

"I was not trying to make trouble. I only came to get more water."

Cedric, who had been hiding in the prince's hair up until now, emerged. "Then why did you take so long?" He did not like having to stay behind.

Nuada waved his hand; a signal to both fairy and woman to drop the argument before they even started it.

"A silly thing to concern yourself with," He slipped his sword back into its sheath. He did not like that she had wandered but appreciated her want to contribute.

"Come," He spoke softly but his baritone voice immersed all other sounds. "The night is cold and your strength is not yet restored."

He was right, of course. Sophia sighed and, reluctantly, stepped out of his secure hold. She adjusted the riding quilt so that it once more, covered her shoulders. Some how, the quilt felt warmer now. It was as though the very warmth of Nuada's hold lingered in the quilt's fibers.

"Let us be off then." She had salvaged enough composure to walk with the posture a lady would normally carry herself with. One loud 'hoot' from the owl was all it took to destroy her efforts.

"Wicked creature," She growled before stomping off.

'Wink would love to see this' Nuada thought with much humor.

The cathedral's main chamber was much warmer and more inviting with the fire burning. She noticed right away the skinned hare lying by the fire. The other tooth fairies were interested as well.

Nuada growled and stomped over to the fire. "Away, away with you." Nuada waved his hands in sweeping motions.

He had commanded them to stay away. But what use was it to try and command a creature that listened to its stomach above all else.

Nuada snatched up the hare corpse and set to work on fashioning a make shift spit to roast it. He worked quickly and quietly and soon had the hare cooking over the fire.

Once satisfied that everything was sufficient, he allowed himself to relax and sat down on his prospective side of the fire. Sophia too, had been quiet the whole time but not idol.

Tooth fairies were all around her. Occupying the choicest spot (her uninjured shoulder) was Cedric. Others sat in her lap or found contentment on the ground near by her.

"You certainly seem to have won them over," Nuada said watching the way she poked at and petted the fairies.

Sophia thought on his words. They did not seem right. She had not forgotten her very first encounter with these creatures, nor would she. The tooth fairies were dangerous but not mindless.

"No, I believe it to be the other way around," She said at long last. "It is they who have won over me."

She held out her hand and Cedric leaped from her shoulder to her open palm. "I was once very afraid of them." She gave Cedric a thoughtful look. "But I am not anymore."

Indeed, the creatures had won her over. A swarm of wily tooth fairies was enough to make, even the mightiest of warriors or burliest of trolls, run for cover. Yet Sophia looked upon them with respect as well as wonder.

She observed Nuada busying himself with roasting the hare for a few minutes before asking if there might be anything she could do to help.

"You already are" He answered. "You are keeping the tooth fairies occupied."

Sophia chuckled. Yes, she had a task on her hands indeed.

Nuada soon had the meat ready for eating. He used his dagger to cut portions right off the roasting carcass. He offered one of the larger portions to Sophia and insisted that she eat it.

She did not want to be greedy but found the wonderful smelling meat impossible to resist. Having to eat with her hands did not bother her much either. Why should it? There she was in the woods, eating the meat of wild animal in her undergarments and in the presence of a man no less.

Propriety had gone out the door a long time ago. Even the way she ate her food was deplorable.

"You are a giant tooth fairy," Cedric said teasingly.

"Oh turn blue." She scoffed at the little fairy. "I have not had anything to eat since that fish I had with Mr. Wink this morning."

'Since this morning' was that all the time had passed since then.

"It feels longer," She said thinking out loud. "When will Mr. Wink return?"

Nuada answered promptly. "I have told you once before, he will return as soon as he has completed the task he set out to do."

Nuada had finished eating for the night. He cast the bones and any leftovers away to a dark corner of the cathedral. The tooth fairies swarmed over to that spot.

Sophia followed suit and did the same with her left over portions. She washed her hands with water from the water skin.

She moved with nervous energy. Her mind was not at rest. "Does Wink really have to hunt down the Skin-walker and kill it?"

She offered the water-skin to Nuada and he accepted with a nod. Understanding his silent cue, she tossed the skin through the air and over the fire to Nuada's waiting grasp.

"Yes." Nuada copied her method of hand washing while he spoke. "Harming one in the custody of the crown is a grave offense. I have explained already, the Skin-walker is creature born of the most foul of emotions. Therefore, it is capable only of the anger and revenge that it spawned from.

"Believe me my lady it has no remorse for what it has done to you. You yourself said that a monster regrets nothing."

Sophia shifted uncomfortably. "I do not disagree with you nor do I deny what I earlier said. Only, I find myself moved to pity this particular monster. It lives its whole life driven by revenge with no choice to be anything else or anything more"

Nuada felt as though he were caught completely off guard. The Skin-walker was a creature he had never thought too deeply about much less pitied.

"Then tell me, you say you pity the creature for its existence. Does that mean that you can forgive it for its actions, its honest desire to kill you?"

He crossed his arms over his chest, thinking that he had caught the woman in her own intellectual trap. Surely she could not forgive the creature knowing it was a killer through and through.

Sophia thought for several, quiet moments on the prince's question. Nuada, at one point, had threatened to kill her. Now she believed it is not what he wanted and was able to forgive him for choosing to be better than a murderer.

She knew the same was not possible of a Skin-walker. But after a few more minutes, she had an answer.

"Maybe not so much I can forgive it, I just have no hate for it. It is monster but just one type of many. This monster is thought to be terrible and is as terrible as it is thought to be.

"A monster I cannot forgive is the kind that is thought to be good but is really something terrible. It lives its life as lie that others do not question either because they are afraid of that monster's power or are equally terrible."

Her eye lids descended softly over her eyes, the grief welling visibly within them before they were gone from view. Her dark lashes formed two graceful lines on her pale face. Her brow creased, suddenly tightening her normally serene features.

"I know a monster like that. He has destroyed so much but so long as his goals are achieved, he cares not for his methods."

"You are talking about your husband, aren't you?"

She nodded. "Yes. To the world he is a man of great success and firm character. Only I know how horrible he really is. He does not have to be a villain but he chooses to be because this is a world where lying and brutality is rewarded with wealth and power."

Nuada had wondered for a while about the relationship between this woman and the man she was married to. Since the he had first encountered her to now, she had laid a piece of the puzzle her and there.

"I must tell you that when it comes to puzzles, I am without talent. You tell me you hate this man that you are married to yet you fear him as well.

"What has he done to make you fear him more than a tooth fairy and hate him when you cannot hate a Skin-walker?"

She ceased her fidgeting and settled down cross-legged. "You really want to know my story?" She eyed him seriously as she asked her question.

"I fear I must warn you of disappointment as I do not think my experiences have granted me any great insight as you think."

"I shall be the judge of that." Nuada knew the potential but did not much care. He had been curious for some time and now it would appear that the woman was finally opening up to him.

She sighed and began. "Yes, I do hate Richard. I hate him because no one sees the wretch he is, the thief he is. I knew from the first moment he entered my life that he was trouble. I never dreamed the depths to which he was capable of sinking."

She thought bitterly, as she had many times before, that perhaps if she had seen the blackness of his soul, then maybe everything would be different.

"If you despised his character so then why did you marry him? Were you forced by your family?" Nuada prodded.

She shook her head. "No, father wanted me to marry well but he never would have forced me. My older brother was the same way."

Nuada's brow quirked up. This was the first time he had heard her mention her family. Sophia picked up on his apparent curiosity and continued.

"Yes sire, I once had a family. My mother, Dianna, died when I still small but I still had my father, Thomas and my brother, Christopher. Together, we were the Howard family.

She shut her eyes tightly, already able to feel the fine line of moisture creeping out from the reservoir of bereavement long repressed.

"No your highness, I chose to marry Richard. I did so because it was the only way I could have my revenge for what Richard had done to my family.

Nuada settled and assume a more astute position. He believed her story would be anything but disappointing. She was choosing to start it with her family. What better place to start from then the beginning.

TBC: Please review ^_^


	11. The Howard Family

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email: 

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Author's notes: This chapter is told entirely from Sophia's POV. I am sorry if I send you into Nuada withdrawal but this was the best way I think I could have told Sophia's history. I hope to make up for that in the next chapter. As always, if you have any questions or comments, feel free to send them my way. Please enjoy^_^

Chapter 10: The Howard family

Every year, the Howard family, consisting of my parents, Thomas and Dianna, my older brother, Christopher and myself, would go camping in the English countryside of Yorkshire.

The year was 1875. I was eleven years old and still not yet seasoned to the corset. Mother tried to make it easier for me by keeping the cinch loose. But I still had trouble conforming to such a garment.

Christopher was having a far better time with his coming of age rights. He had just turned sixteen and was gifted with a brand new Winchester rifle of his very own. He had been waiting so long to go hunting with it. His first time out, he shot a hare which we ate with our supper that night.

Father was so proud and toasted his son with a cup of coffee. Mother and I participated as well. We toasted my brother's good aim and to the promise of success in his future.

Just before bed, the four of us would listen while mother told the four of us a story. Sometimes the stories would be one of Grimm's fairy tales or it would be a story from the many mythologies she enjoyed studying.

I loved the time that my family and I spent in the country. It was a time for my family to leave our lives of society and obligation behind for a few days.

Those were the best days.

Thomas Howard was your typical Englishman with light brown hair and gray eyes. He attended Oxford University and was educated in archeology. He could have traveled the world but decided to bring the world to him. To do that, father fell back on his own upbringing and started a business dealing in antiquities.

The collecting of rare and historical artifacts was quite fashionable among the Victorian upper class. Father inherited his skills from his father before him. That, mixed with his love of archeology, father's budding trade bloomed into a thriving business.

The Howard name became known and well respected. Thomas Howard became the man to see when it came to acquiring the rarest and most beautiful of antiquities. So many people were willing to pay for only the best. It was not profit that drove him though. Father's true love was the history of the world and its people.

It was that passion for culture and the clever ability to turn something one loved into a business that caught the attention of an English woman named Dianna Moore.

Dianna Moore did not fit the ideal of English beauty. Her hair was dark where blond was considered the most desirable. But that dark hair with her ice blue eyes combined with her wit and intelligence made her a unique jewel altogether.

The Moore family was one of the most prestigious families in England with great wealth and influence. As the daughter of such a family, it was expected that Dianna would marry a man of equal, but preferably greater, status to that of her own family.

Thomas Howard did not accept to see things before him as they were. He believed that anything, no matter how simple, had a purpose, had a story to tell. It was that ability that helped my father bypass the cultured and conditioned exterior and discover the inner, powerful spirit of Dianna Moore.

Dianna Moore had a passion for mythology and a belief that in all legends were seeds of truth. It was something that she had had to keep secret for most her life. Such interests were thought, by proper society, to be a waste of time and useless for a woman to indulge in. It was only when Thomas Howard came that she could be open about her true passion.

Both had a passion for the world as it once was in both history and mythology. Together, Dianna and Thomas wove imaginary trips to Africa where they looked upon the ancient pyramids in Egypt. They would wake up in Greece and have breakfast by the Parthenon and still make it to India in time to watch the jungle grow dark with the waning sun.

Their marriage was a match made in heaven-or over a crate filled with historical treasures-as the two of them liked to joke.

Mother and Father purchased a home in London, a two story town house, and went about building a life for themselves. Mother quickly became an active member of the now, Howard family business. It was an unusual place for a woman to occupy. But mother had well proven that she was anything but usual.

I will always believe that is why father loved her so well.

It was not long before Christopher came. He was truly the English born son-proper with features matching those of his father. He also had the personality to match but with just enough spark to keep things interesting. It would be on a trip to Italy, five years later, that mother would become pregnant again.

"Our little souvenir from Italy" My parents would call me sometimes.

Father began grooming Christopher for the responsibilities of one day, taking over the family business. Mother was sure to teach me in the ways of my role as a future wife and mother. Mum hoped that I would find happiness in that role but she could not resist opening my eyes to the world beyond the one she and I existed in.

Mother always told the best stories when were on camping trips. It was at home though that mum and I were able to take those stories a step further.

Mother was also a very talented artist. Her artistic skills were a huge asset to the family business. Mother would paint portraits and do sketches of the many artifacts that came into the business' possession. Her work was used to document the physical appearance and condition of one object or another. They were also used as previews to send to potential buyers.

When she did not do art for commercial purpose, mum turned out illustrations of scenes from one mythology or another.

Her paintings of scenes from Camelot or Irish fair folk were truly breath taking. Mother also enjoyed painting Goddess' such as Kuan Yin, Aphrodite and even the lethal Kali of Hindu folklore.

Mother coached me in art as well. I practiced hard at my craft but never felt as accomplished as my mother. Mum told me to trust myself and to try and find my own style. If I tried too hard to make my art look like hers, or any one else's, it would never be good enough.

It was good advice but I wondered when such a thing would happen. When would I know that I had found my art?

Again, mum had the best advice. I had only to be patient and the art would find me.

The art studio was a place just for mum and my self. We were safe and free there. Nothing was out of our reach while we had our artistic skill to bring to life whatever our dreams conjured for us.

It was the summer of 1877 and I had just turned thirteen. It was approaching the time of our annual camping trip to the countryside and both Christopher, who was now eighteen and I were looking forward to it.

Excitement turned to worry when mother became unwell.

She began to tire easily and broke into sweats constantly. At first father thought it a mere sickness that would pass. It soon became very clear that the problem was much, much worse.

Mother began to have horrible bouts of coughing. So horrible that she sometimes she coughed up blood. We canceled our countryside trip and put the resources from that into getting care for mother.

It was a midsummer night when mother's condition took a sudden turn for the worse. She began to cough so violently she could hardly catch a breath. She was a shell of her former self. Her skin was ashen in tone and her hair pooled around her head in a sweaty, limp mess. Most disturbing were her eyes. Their once vibrant light was quenched by suffering.

I was by her bedside when father and Christopher came into the room. Father told me to stand aside.

"Go out and tell the coachman that we will be out in just a minute," Father ordered. Christopher was quick to follow our father's instruction and ran from the room.

I watched his face as he left. I had never seen him look that way before. Every feeling of bewilderment and worry I could read plainly. Nothing like the reserved and controlled facade he normally wore.

Father looked worse. His face was pale and his eyes were grief stricken. He had wrapped my mother in her traveling shawl and scooped her from the bed. He looked upon her as though he were ready to burst into tears.

The stress hung so heavy in the room I could feel it weighing me down. I started to panic and little whimpers escaped my throat. I could feel tears prick my eyes though I tried to hold them back.

Father finally addressed me. "It's alright my little darling," He said over effort to restrain his emotional agony. "I just have to take your mum to the Doctor. We will all be home soon."

He dashed out of the room, leaving me behind. Outside, I heard the sound of the coach door slamming shut, followed by the sound of the horse's hooves making haste over the cobble stone street.

The house felt incredibly empty and horribly silent. When I could move again, I went over to my mother's vanity and sat upon the stool there. My fingers went instantly to her tortoise shell comb. Father had given it to her long ago as a courting gift. It was her favorite.

The moment I touched it, my heart filled with an incredible emptiness. I have never forgotten the feeling I had when I knew I would never see my mother again.

The Doctors told us it was the consumption that killed my mother. They talked about the illness as though educating us on how it killed my mother would some how console us. A strange thing, these practitioners of modern medicine, I thought them. They profess to know so much about the ailments of the human body but they never seem able to heal it.

Never again did we go into the countryside of Yorkshire. Before, those trips had been a time to celebrate our family and our togetherness. After mother's death, it seemed they were a painful reminder of not just mother's death but that our family would never be whole again.

Father and Christopher were in mourning just as I was but I felt especially bereaved. Unlike my father and brother, I had not been present when mother died. She was taken from the house so fast I did not even have the chance to say goodbye. I wished so much that I could have told her how much I loved just one last time.

I spent many hours in the studio but the doors could no more keep out the pain of my mother's loss anymore than they could the demands of the world.

I was thirteen and on the cusp of womanhood. According to society, this was a crucial time in my life. Soon I would be old enough to begin attracting suitors. If I was successful, marriage would follow and I would have a life of managing a home and a family.

It was customary for a girl, if she be deprived of her mother, to be given into the hands of a governess. A governess was a woman, usually married, older and equipped with the life experience to provide guidance for a girl such as myself. Ideally, this woman would be able to carry on in the place of a bereaved girl's mother.

Several women, wives of trustees and business associates, offered to take me in and fulfill this role. My mother was as respected as she was loved by these women. I respected them too but how could they possibly think they could replace my mother.

Father knew these women had only the best intentions for me. He also knew that they could provide guidance and advice that he may not have been capable of. And what girl did not need a mother's love; or something like it?

As much as father knew what was necessary, the decision was ultimately his to make. He refused all offers and eventually, they stopped.

I was glad that father did not make me go to a governess. I had no desire to leave my home but it was hardly the place it used to be.

Father continued to work and Christopher was right by his side. My brother was still not yet to manhood but he took up the herald of the Howard business. His days became filled with keeping books, board meetings and going from one place to another.

I was so proud of him but a little envious as well. Christopher had these very important duties to attend to. Also, he was able to spend so much time with father. Running the business was there niche.

I had the house to manage but the task hardly filled my time the way managing the business occupied my brother's. There was little labor to partake in and monitoring groceries and other household supplies was simple enough.

It was an unusual role for a girl of my status to be involved in. A girl my age was supposed to concentrate on refining her femininity and attending parties and social gatherings. The point of such things was to attract suitors and hopefully, catch good husband.

Also, it was time for a young woman to enjoy. Going out in public and being fawned over by young men was something my friends and I had always wondered about and looked forward to.

But here I was, a motherless girl with a father who would not let her go into the proper care. It was very unusual and because of that, I watched my friends disappear one by one. As young women hoping to catch only the best suitors, they needed to keep only the best company. It was a description I no longer fit.

I felt very lonely and spent most of my time in the studio. I looked through mum's old portfolios feeling both comfort and loss.

It was a rainy afternoon when Christopher came to visit me. A single kerosene lamp provided what little light it could while I purposelessly sorted art tools and paper in the studio.

"Sophia, how are you?" Christopher asked. He had with him a tray laden with snacks, a kettle and two cups.

I put the portraits back down on the desk. "Christopher, what are you doing here?" I asked though I could plainly see he had come to have tea.

"Weren't you supposed to be meeting new client this afternoon?" Christopher was always so busy these days. I could not remember the last time he and I had had tea together but I would hate to think I was taking away from his scheduled tasks.

Christopher put the tray down on the desk and pulled up a chair "Mr. Grisham had to cancel this afternoon. The renovations to the new hotel he purchased have fallen behind so he has rescheduled."

"That's too bad," I commented. Christopher poured the tea while telling me a little bit about this new client, a man by the name of Albert Grisham. He was an owner of several hotels in London.

Hotel owners often liked to have antique statues for their parlor, dinning and smoking rooms. As such, hotel owners were among the larger pools of clients my father's business catered to.

"I am assuming Mr. Grisham would like to purchase a few pieces of Greek or Roman nature?" It was an assumption based on experience. The Greek/Roman styles of art were among the most popular among London society.

"Actually, Mr. Grisham is looking for something a bit different." He put his tea cup down and propped his chin upon his upraised hands. "That is what I have come to talk to you about."

He looked at me with what I always called his fox face. It was a look of seriousness mixed with a spark of mischief, kind of like a fox.

"Oh?" I questioned, wondering what my brother was up to.

Christopher went on to explain that this new client, Albert Grisham, was looking for something quiet different for his newest hotel. He wanted it to have another worldly flavor, just not one typical of most English hotels. Mr. Grisham was greatly interested in styles from the, far, east. Places like China and India.

"When I showed Mr. Grisham some portraits, he was very excited."

I smiled wistfully. "Mum's work always had a way of doing that."

Again with the fox face. "Actually, the portraits I showed Mr. Grisham were yours Sophie."

I couldn't believe what I had just heard. It was not just that Christopher had apparently taken my work without my permission. It also that he presented it on official business.

"But Christopher, I am still a girl and this is official business. How do you think this Grisham will react when he finds out you actually showed him a girl's work?"

Christopher waved his hand at me. "Oh calm down. It is not as bad as you think. I told Albert that you were my younger sister and, I assure you, he did not think much of it. Not when your work spoke for itself."

"But mum was the official artist for the company. I could never replace her."

Christopher sighed and laid his hands flat on the table. "I miss mum too, Sophie. I always will. But I refuse to let that be a reason for not getting the old job done.

"I know pa won't let you go to a governess so you can learn to get married or whatever it is girls are supposed to do. But if you are going to lock yourself up in this studio I would like to see you do something productive while you are at it."

I was quiet for several long moments. Never once had I thought about becoming involved in the company the way mum was. "Are you really serious Christopher? You will let me have that kind of responsibility?" I said at last.

"If it will make you smile again." He came around and embraced me around the shoulders. "Don't worry. I have already talked to pa and he thinks it is a good idea.

"Pa knows he has neglected you and buried himself in work. But Sophie, with you becoming the artist official, we could all make this business all ours again."

He kissed me on the top of my head. "Just promise me you will think about it."

Later that night after dinner, I sat in my room. Christopher had asked me to think about what he had said. I looked into the mirror upon my dresser and readied my hair for bed and indeed I did think. Father and Christopher had their places within the family business. Now it looked as though I could expect to have place with them.

My place had always been at mother's side. Her work served the business well but I wondered if I were ready for that kind of responsibility. Could I even handle it?

I looked into my mirror for several minutes. I took notice of my dark hair and my eyes; so much like my mother's they were.

I heard a voice say, "You can do this."

Was that my own voice I heard or my mother's coming from somewhere inside me?

The client Christopher had described to me was my first venture. Mister Albert Grisham was a very kind and like Christopher had told me, he was not opposed to me, a young woman, handling the conceptual designs for his new hotel.

I worked feverishly but proudly on the project which turned out to be a huge success. My heart hummed at knowing that my art had finally found me.

Two years went by. I was fifteen and the demand for Howard family designs had grown. Custom designing allowed our client pool to expand greatly. The Howard family become ever more connected in England and, occasionally, to clients as far away as America.

Albert Grisham was one of our most regular customers. Occasionally he purchased a trinket or two to add to his own private collection. He always had a new commission for me and displayed several of my paintings in his own home and in the private offices of his hotels.

He had also become a good friend to father, Christopher and to me. He assisted my father in the locating and purchasing of storage space for our always growing pool of merchandise. Albert was always happy to join my father and brother on outings to the opera and would even have tea with me sometimes.

Albert was twelve years my senior but I regarded him as a good friend and respected him greatly. His hotel business kept him anchored in London but that did not stop his ambitions from going far beyond the shores of England.

America was still thought of as the new world and those who had been there, or had family who were there, told of a land largely unexplored and full of opportunity. Albert was intrigued by the idea of lands still unexplored. How noble and wondrous it would be to leave the civilization one knew to be a part of the building of a new one.

Such qualities made him whimsical and even attractive. He was well off as far as status and the two of us got along grandly. Those were definitely qualities desired in suitors. That was how I felt for my part.

Sadly, Albert had to relocate to Scotland. His father passed away suddenly and Albert, being the next of kin, had to go and manage the estate. It was a devastating loss for him. It was a loss I understood all too well.

He came to the house on the morning of his departure to bid farewell to all of us. I remember how sad he looked as he shook the hands of my father and brother. When it came my turn, I threw propriety into the wind and embraced him warmly.

I hated saying goodbye to him. I wondered if I would ever meet anyone as wonderful as him ever again. Albert remained in control of his properties but I never heard of him again returning to London.

Sometimes I would think of him and wonder if we might have been more. It made my heart ache.

Time passed and I became seventeen. Though most women, by that age, were married, I continued to work and make art for the Howard Company. I loved and enjoyed my work very much but I began to notice the reactions that people had to it. I soon came to realize that it was not the work itself that caused people to stare; it was that I, being a woman, worked at all.

At auctions or public exhibitions is when I heard the whispers the most. People, such as bankers, investors or women of high society, commented on my age and that it must be my aptitude for work that kept suitors away.

I once over heard a group of men snickering and daring each other to try and court me. They would laugh and remark that they had no wish to embarrass themselves.

I was different, I knew that. I just could not understand why it was deterrent.

Rain tapped on the windows of my studio one day. The lamp light would be sufficient enough for me to work but I had no heart for it. Instead, I sat in a chair beside the middle window looking out at the rain, soaked street.

The cobble stone street was empty save for a passing carriage or the occasional pedestrian. A young couple suddenly burst out of no where. Both tried in vain to shield themselves from the rain but the one umbrella between them hardly served.

The couple held fast to each other and rushed down the street to a house at the end. Under the protection of the eve over the front door, they laughed and embraced. I watched the smiles on their faces and felt my heart twinge at the sight of them, jovially, entering the house.

Slowly and deeply, I began to feel the loneliness creep into me.

Six months later I was sitting in on an auction being hosted at our house. A large, stone carving of Buddha, sitting in the lotus position was up for bid. When I pulled the cotton sheet covering the statue, an awe of reverence floated from the mouths of those in attendance.

I folded up the sheet and curtsied for the crowd before returning to my own seat beside father at the podium. From there I was able to see the attendees, most of whom I knew.

Sour Mr. William Caldwell with his gray hair and pudgy face sat in the back. He was usually more of a looker than a buyer. He was the type who looked the part of a well off businessman better than he played it. He was a part of the English upper class but the rumor was that his gambling habit impacted his fortune greatly.

Sitting in the chair next to him was a man I did not know. I was positive I had never even seen this man before at one of our auctions. It was not unusual to have new attendees at auctions. What was unusual was how this man kept staring at me.

The man would later introduce himself as Richard Kanner. He was the nephew of William Caldwell.

Richard had come from a family of lawyers but introduced himself to us as a man looking to explore other career options. Father thought the selling of artifacts for private use a far cry from the potentially prestigious career of law. But father was always willing to take on a new apprentice.

Richard was bold, ambitious and a bit shrewd. He went after, even the smallest of assignments, with the fervor of a hungry tiger after prey. Richard quickly found himself in the high regards of investors and associates alike.

Profit, though one thing, was not everything to father. Father believed in a sense of humility and that physical pieces of culture were like knowledge itself-always best when shared. It was his recipe for operating an honest business.

It was an attitude that the younger generations of commerce did not respond well to. Especially when many were focused only on profit and the status it brought.

Richard was indeed set on making a name for him self. Father could understand that, a man was no one without a name. That is why father thought Richard when he was ready would sever his ties with the Howard business and go his separate way.

So, when Richard approached father asking his permission to court me, we were all, me most of all, very surprised.

Father addressed this new development one day during tea time. I nearly dropped my tea cup. I appreciated Richard as an associate of the family business but my thoughts on him went no further. I never would have imagined that he would want to court me.

Father understood that the choice was mine to make but he insisted that I at least try. I was well into my eighteenth year. I was older than most women of courting age and I suppose father was beginning to panic a little. It was the wish of every true father to see his daughter taken care of and provided for. If Richard could do that then he at least deserved a chance.

I agreed to his request. Maybe he would surprise me, I hoped.

I had to make many adjustments. Days filled with research and the cataloging of art work changed to routines that better fit Richard's social calendar. Richard was quite the socialite and there was always something to do. The two of us attended horse races, grand balls and other events. There was much excitement to be drawn from such events but I felt a little out of place.

When people gathered together to converse, the talk was always the same. All the men seemed to be able to think about was money and battled each other by bragging about who had more of one thing or another.

Women were no more encouraging. Mostly they were quiet, if they did speak it was only to congratulate their husbands or suitors on their latest achievement (which sounded more like shady deals to me). I seldom had anything to contribute and it was disheartening.

Furthermore, this business of courting was certainly expensive. Every new ball called for a different dress. Normally, I made my own clothes but the gowns required for such elaborate outings were far beyond my skills.

When I was not with Richard, most of my time was spent in dress and fabric shops. As soon as one gown was completed it was time to commission another one it seemed. I had to wear my corset tighter to achieve what was called, the more desirable shape. It was difficult for me to enjoy any event being weighed down by yards of drapery and constricted by a corset.

I missed the feel of my, simple, calico cotton dresses. My fingers twitched with want for my drawing pencils. I missed my art studio and my work. Compared to what I had been doing, courting seemed a most unproductive thing.

Then there was Richard himself. He was well versed in gentlemanly manner but only so long as he got his way. He seemed intent on choosing everything from what event we attended and even went as far as to dictate how I should dress. I felt more like an appendage on his arm.

Dinner gatherings were often precarious events. My family was well known but when it was revealed that I was the mysterious, Howard daughter (A title I did not even know I had let a lone liked), questions were inevitable.

At first I thought it was the attention, in the form of questions, I received from other men, as each was a potential rival for my attention that was making Richard uncomfortable. That was one part of it, the other part was, not that I returned the attention in the form of answers, it was how I actually answered the questions.

I talked about my position within my family as an artist. It was not unusual for a woman to be well versed in art. I was openly passionate about what I did. I could talk about my profession all night long if people let me.

"She's a tiger Rich, "A man blatantly commented one night at a party. It been another question and answer session and as usual, Richard shifted uncomfortably in his seat while I spoke. "I hope you can handle her." His comment finished and looking most amused, the man got up from his chair and patted Richard on the arm.

I made no effort to hide the scowl on my face. He was not the first man to ask questions about me. It was that he seemed so amused by what I took so seriously, that I found upsetting.

Richard, I could tell, was equally flustered. We left the party soon after. The ride in the coach was mostly quiet but my earlier disgruntlement still simmered within me.

"Richard, I really do not wish to attend these silly parties anymore. "

"Oh?" Richard uttered. He sat on the seat opposite to me in the coach.

I slumped against the wall of the coach interior and looked out the window. House after house, with only a solitary street lamp to mark them passed one after the other. We were still a good distance from my own home.

I wanted to get back there and just lock myself up in my art studio. I needed my sanctuary.

"Well," Richard's deep voice driven by a demanding tone startled me form my musings.

"I am sorry. I was thinking about how much I miss my art studio." Yes, I was lost in daydreaming but warm nostalgia set in. "I spent so much time there with my mother while she was alive. I never thought being away from that studio could be compared to missing my mother."

"Out with it already," He erupted. "Tell me what it is that displeases you so?"

He swiped his hands through the air angrily. Never before had I seen him so agitated. His mood was unnerving but I proceeded with my response.

"I...I just do not feel like I belong at these events. Every time I am asked to speak or answer questions I do so to the best of my ability. I do not feel as though I am being taken even the least bit seriously. And always those remarks…"

My throat tightened, the heat of tears waiting to shed themselves rushed to my cheeks. "Just what do those people mean when they say they hope you can handle me?"

Richard snorted and shook his head. "You really do not see it, do you?"

The leather gloves I was wearing stretched over my fingers as I clenched them into fists. "What is that supposed to mean?" I ventured to ask. My own temper started to flare.

Richard huffed. "Your talk about ancient cultures, Goddess' and all other silly stuff your father lets you fill your head with. It's embarrassing."

I fisted my hands so tightly my leather gloves squeaked. "Since when was pride in one's profession something to be ashamed of?"

He sighed heavily. He looked at me, disapproval plain to see on his face. "That is it right there. You think of what you do as an actual profession.

"A properly raised woman knows that her truest purpose is to be a credit to the man she is married to, or hopes to be married to for that matter. She would never embarrass him with such ideas."

I was so angry that I hadn't realized the coach had stopped moving. I was home at last but I was not going to walk away from this just yet.

"Well I'm sorry you feel that way. But I refuse to apologize for something I take so much pride in."

Richard fisted his gloved hand and pointed an angry finger at me. "Well you had better learn. A woman with such ambition has no place in proper society.

"So if you wish to be accepted you had better learn what is expected from by society and especially by me. I expect that of any woman I am to be seen with."

I was not going to wait on him to open the carriage door.

My hand shot out and grabbed the latch. With a click, the door opened allowing the cold air of the London night to fill the tense air of the carriage interior. "Well, maybe I do not wish to be seen with you anymore!"

I propelled myself, cumbersome gown and all, out through the small portal. My feet had barley touched to the coble stone street when Richard seized my left arm.

I cried out as he tried to pull me back. I was half in and half out of the carriage with my left arm trapped in Richard's vice like grip.

"How dare you speak to me that way you ungrateful little…," He growled and squeezed my arm tighter.

"Richard, please stop! You're hurting me…," I cried as loud as I could hoping he would let go.

He yanked harder. "You really ought to be grateful I even acknowledge your existence. Any man in his right mind would not even think of being seen with one as odd as you."

I whimpered pathetically. His grasp on me was painful but no where near as hurtful as his words.

"Now, put that brain of yours to good use and learn some respect."

He relinquished his grasp on me and I tumbled out of the carriage. I did not look back as I sprang up the stairs and to the door of my house. In a heart beat I had opened the door and slammed it shut behind me.

I could only think of getting to my room. There I would be safe.

I dashed past the parlor room and to the stairs leading to the second floor. Half way up I tripped on the hem of my gown and stumbled on the steps.

"Sophie, what has happened?" Christopher called to me.

I turned my tear stained face to see him at the foot of the stair. Seeing the look of concern on his face did not deter me from want to be alone. I hastily gathered the hem of my skirts and continued on my course.

I slammed my bedroom door shut behind me. The click of the latch signaled that I was finally safe. My bedroom was dark save for two lamps burning on either side of my vanity. I went straight to my bed and fell upon it.

My body trembled as I realized just how frightened I was and I allowed myself to cry at last.

"Sophie? Sophie…" Christopher called from the other side of my door. He rapped on the door gently. "Sophie, may I come in?"

He came in though I had not answered him.

I felt the mattress sink under his weight and felt his warm hand on the cold skin of my arm.

"Oh Sophie, what's wrong?' He asked taking full notice of the tears on my face.

Again, I did not answer. I was still too shaken to speak.

"It's that bloke Kanner? Isn't it?"

The conviction of his words and the comfort of his hand gave me confidence. I sat up on the bed and Christopher put his arm around me. My head resting upon his shoulder was all the answer he needed.

"I thought so. You don't really like him, do you?"

I shook my head. "No. I thought I would if I got to know him but…" I thought of how arrogant he was and could not finish.

Christopher was very intuitive. I needn't say anymore. "That's what I thought. Can you tell me what happened?"

Christopher, good brother. I could never keep anything from him. I told him everything that had happened. I cried unashamedly when I recounted the physical mistreatment Richard had dealt me. As much as that had hurt, it still measured little against his demeaning remarks.

Christopher, I could sense, was upset as well. However, he chose to attend to me first.

"It's alright little sister. Richard's just mad because you are smarter than him." He smiled and squeezed his arm tighter around me.

The tensions expelled from me, I too found that I could laugh as well. Christopher said nothing more and helped me get ready for bed. I had to instruct him on how to unlace the gown and the corset but he did not mind.

Once out of those cumbersome garments I assured him I could do the rest myself. He then bid me goodnight. I did the same for him and he left me to sleep.

The next morning, father came to visit me.

"Sophia, is everything Christopher told me true?"

I was not surprised that Christopher told father. As my older brother, it was Christopher's duty to protect me. I told father frightened and demeaned Richard had made me feel.

"My darling girl," Father said at last. I know what Richard said was hard for you to hear but he has his reasons for saying them.

"When a man marries, he needs to know that the woman he is building his family with will be able to put all that she is into taking care of his home."

I leaned back up against my pillows. Yes, there was a truth here. The world of economics and business could be brutal. Therefore, the idealistic home, for a man, was a sanctuary from the hustle and bustle of the public sphere. The one charged with making the home a sanctuary, was of course, the woman.

"Be that as it may," I huffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "That does not give Richard the right to treat me the way he did."

"I know and you are right, Richard should not have been so harsh with you."

He placed his hand on my chin and turned my head to face him. "But Sophia, I am afraid to tell you that Richard was only doing what he felt was necessary. A good woman is expected to behave in a certain way, whether in public or at home. If her husband feels that she is out of line it is his responsibility to bring her back in as he sees fit."

I stared at my father, mortification filling me from my heart all the way to my innermost thoughts.

Never had I heard my father speak of such things. He made it sound as though mistreatment was not only something I might expect in a marriage, but also something I was just going to have to accept.

"That does not make any sense." My voice was a ghostly whisper, barely audible. "You never treated mother like that."

Father blanched at me. His face turned ghostly pale and any recognition of the man I called father, faded. As quiet as fog settling on the city, he left the room and shut the door.

I went to my studio and spent the whole day in there. I did not even join my family for dinner. The daylight was long gone and the kerosene lamps provided only a dull glow. I sat in the Queen Ann chair with my mother's comb in my hand.

I don't know how late it was when the sound of gentle knocking on the door roused me from my musings. Father announced himself quietly. Though I did not say he could enter, he came in anyway.

I was sitting in the only arm chair in the room. Father retrieved the upholstered stool from underneath my easel and sat next to me.

I did not acknowledge him while I deftly ran my fingers over the comb in my hands. The texture of the combs finish had gone from shiny and smooth to dull and burnished. Mother had worn it in her hair almost every day. I had done the same and the comb showed its wear.

"Of all the things available to you," My father said at last. "Nothing holds more value to you than this.

He reached out and gently took the comb from my hands.

"Your mum had far nicer things than this," He examined the comb. It was a humble thing with no adornment beyond the texture that had been carved into it. "Yet this was always her favorite. I could never figure out why."

He handed the comb back to me. I opened my hand and he placed the comb in my palm. "I don't know either," I had gone all day without seeing or speaking to him. Though what he had said to me last night had hurt, I hated not speaking to him.

"Richard came this afternoon. He asked if he could see you so he could apologize."

I paled at the mention of that man's name. "Father, you are not going to make me stay with him, are you?"

Father sighed. "Sophia, I am so sorry, I never should have consented to his offer in the first place."

I sat up to attention and listened to what he had to tell me. Father spoke with great remorse for he had become familiar with Richard's brash and sometimes, domineering, character. He was in control of traits that made him formidable in the realm of business but father had his doubts as to what kind of suitor Richard would be.

"Then why did you push him at me to begin with?" I finally demanded.

He sighed again. "Richard seemed honestly interested in you. Ever since he first saw you at the auction that day, he was curious about you. I wanted so much to believe that he might just be the one for you."

Father leaned forward and clasped my hand in his own. "I was only trying to help," He pleaded softly. I am proud of what you do for this family but you always seem so lonely."

Heavy tears rolled out of my eyes and down my face. The chair was large enough for father the sit next to me. Once he sat down I leaned up against him with my head resting over his heart.

"I do get lonely sometimes. But being at the parties, surrounded by people I barely know, having to listen to talk I am barely interested in is even worse.

"You should see the way those people look at me. They find me so strange and I cannot understand why. And Richard, every time someone speaks with me, he becomes uncomfortable. I do not wish to embarrass him but he says I do."

Father nodded his head and held me tighter to him. "Oh, Sophia forgive me, it's all my fault. Perhaps if I had let you go into the care of a governess you would better know how to cope with all this bullocks."

I chuckled at my father's ability to make light of the situation. It gave me the courage to ask the one question I never before had.

"Then why didn't you?" I looked up at him, my head still resting against his chest. "There were many well qualified women who offered to take me in. Any one of them would have done right by the world."

"Would you have gone?" He grinned at me as he spoke. It was that type of 'you know better than that' grin.

"You were still head of the family. You had only but to order me to go." I did not want to leave my family then but never did I want to disobey my father.

He nodded and rocked me gently. I felt like I was small all over again and in a time when once my father's arms were around me, nothing could harm me.

"I knew what was best for you but I could not let you go. You were so like your mother in so many ways."

Tears welled in his eyes and gathered at the corners. "Your mother's death left a great hole in my heart. I knew it could never be filled, even after all these years I still feel it."

I knew exactly what he was talking about. We all had a great emptiness left by mum inside of all of us.

"When I considered sending you away, even though I knew you would just be staying with caretakers, I felt the edge of that hole crack and threaten to expand. I just could not bear the thought of my family breaking up any more than it already was."

I hugged father as tightly as I could. I loved him so much but it seemed I would never know just how much the pain he carried, as a father alone, affected all the choices he had made for Christopher, and especially for me.

"Sophia, I have made many mistakes raising you. I thought the one thing I might do right was find you a proper husband." He patted me on the head. "Sophia, are you angry with me?"

"No father, never." I sighed and pulled out of his arms. I readjusted the wool shawl I had around my shoulders and slouched in the chair.

"You are so like your mother," He said after a few minutes. "Your mother's respect for her self was more important to her than all the wealth in the world."

"Mum talked about what life was like before she met you. She grew up the way a woman is supposed to; raised to be obedient and useful."

Father nodded. We both knew that mother came from a very upper class family. As such, she had a very rigid, strict and cold upbringing.

"When I first met Dianna, I saw right away the status and background she came from. But there was a fire about her. Once I saw it, I could not resist her."

Father drifted off into his memories. I envied him for in the place his mind now dwelt were images of my mother and memories that were his alone.

"Mum also said you accepted her as she was, inner fire and all."

Father smiled so warmly at me.

"She said you were her hero."

"Your mother deserved the best. When we first married, I worried if I was going to be able to succeed and keep myself worthy of her. But it was her determination and constant focus of what truly mattered that bolstered me. If anyone was a true hero, it was her.?

Father cradled me to him again.

"I miss her so much." I whispered against his chest.

"But she is still here. I see in you the same spirit that you mum had."

I think what father was really trying to say was sorry. My upbringing was less than typical for a woman of my standing. But then again, our family was anything but typical.

Father would never know if maybe mother had secretly prayed for someone who would love her so well. But as a father, he could certainly do that for me.

My relationship with Richard was annulled to that merely being the daughter of a man he worked with. I accepted his apology, via by proxy. It was terrible to use my brother as the "go between" but I just did not wish to see Richard.

After that, father kept Richard at arm's length. Christopher wanted the man expelled from the company. Not just for how he treated me but because he was also beginning to out grow his place.

I did not know why he stayed. A part of me wondered if, perhaps, he was trying to re-earn my father's confidence so that he may yet pursue me again.

It was an egotistical thought but Richard had more than enough resources to start out on his own. He would have been the head of his own, albeit, lesser company, but his own none the less. I suppose that was not enough for him.

My twentieth year came before I knew it. I was still single with no suitors to speak of. But I did not mind that. I was more established in the family company than I thought I would ever be.

I was somewhat of a spokes person for the company. I was able to attend public auctions and speak at public events such as the unveiling of a new artifact at a museum or private exhibition. It was truly an extraordinary time.

It was a cold night in November when father, Christopher and myself made our way home from the London opera. I hugged my arms and pulled my coat tightly around me. The voices of the crowds exiting the opera house faded to whispers as we walked further away.

We attended the opera regularly and so none of us were perturbed by walking to our house so late at night. This night however, there was a heavy fog blanketing the street. The street became so quiet save for the sound of our foot falls on the cobble stone street.

At one point, a stray cat suddenly sprinted out of an alley and right across our path. I screamed out loud at the passing of the mangy animal.

"Sophia, control your self." Father scolded. "We are almost home."

I was glad to hear that. I did not know why but something did not feel right tonight.

We turned down a familiar alley, one that would take us to our home street. Just a few more minutes, then we would all be safely back at the house.

"Good evening there." A voice came piercing through the fog. The three of us turned to see two men standing at the end of the alley we had just passed through a few minutes before.

Both were dressed in dark colored, worn, frock coats with greasy, unkempt hair peeking out form underneath dirty bowler hats. The two of them leered at us with predatory stares.

I grabbed father's hand on impulse, these men frightened me for I had not see them when we entered the alley from the same point at which they now stood. Did they lie and wait in the shadows for us?

Father used the hand I was holding and pushed me behind him. Christopher stepped daringly forward with his head high and jaw clenched. "Is there something we can do for you two gents." Christopher said in a voice both strong and defiant.

The two men approached. I could feel my heart beat faster with every step advanced by them.

"There, there lad," One of the men said snidely. "Just do what we say there will be no trouble."

"And why should we do that?" Father asked. His voice so deep I could feel it vibrating through his body.

I peeked over his shoulder to see one of the men reach into his coat and withdraw a pistol.

"Because I have this, that's why." The man said brandishing the weapon.

We all took a step back. My hand slapped over my mouth, stifling a scream. Father reached for Christopher and tried to pull him back. Christopher was ready to fight though father trying to restrain him.

"Christopher, don't. If we give them what they want, they will go away." Father growled. Father did not want to but he reached to pull out his wallet to offer it to these hoodlums.

The second man stepped forward. "Good evening love," He addressed to me. His eyes fixed on the pearl necklace I was wearing. He sprinted forward towards me. "I'll have that," He said as his hand shot out, his icy fingers closing around my neck.

All hell broke loose.

Christopher wailed defensively and jumped upon my attacker. Father fought back as well and dealt the pistol wielding man a blow to the face.

"Sophia, get back." Father cried.

I staggered back several feet. I rubbed my hands over my neck, I could still feel my attackers fingers there.

All four men engaged in an all out brawl. Father and the man who had the pistol exchanged blows while Christopher's opponent had pulled a knife.

"Help...Help please..." I cried over and over again.

The man with the knife jabbed it at Christopher and grazed him. I saw red blood stain the fabric of my brother's waistcoat. My heart froze when my brother's attacker grabbed him by the collar and shoved him against wall. He pointed the knife towards Christopher's heart.

I moved without thought. I ran over to my brother's attacker, reached up and grasped onto the man's wrist so as to pull the knife away from Christopher.

He released my brother and turned on me. He elbowed me in my stomach with the same arm I was trying to restrain. I was unprepared for the force that collided into my stomach, it felt like I would break in half. My fingers tingled and lost their grasp.

"Ruddy bitch," The man barked before slapping me and then knocking me to the cold, wet ground.

My head slammed on the cold stone street followed by the rest of my body being swallowed by the shock.

Darkness moved in from the edges of my eyes and washed over my vision. I struggled to hang on but lost. A sound, much like thunder, exploding in my ears was the last thing I remember.

Whispers floated all around me. At first, not loud enough for me to understand, just enough for me to know I was not alone.

The whispers became voices, speaking as though in the distance. With clarity of words came the realization of pain. The smell of iodine and the patter of feet racing across tile floors roused me.

I fought to wake. A white, featureless ceiling was the first thing to greet my eyes. Every muscle in my neck protested as I turned my head to look about the room. To my right was a simple night stand with a wash basin on it. Next to the basin was a white ceramic water jug with a pile of towels and an amber colored bottle of iodine.

I was in a hospital. My heart beat with hope, father and Christopher must be here too. But were they hurt or weren't they? I had to find out.

A hospital matron came in. I remember her being a middle aged woman and covered from head to toe in her gray, hospital uniform.

"There, there miss, you shouldn't be moving too much now. A nasty bump on the head you have."

I had only managed to lift my upper torso up a few inches before the matron gently pushed me back down. Spots swam before my eyes, causing my head to swoon.

One of my hands went to my forehead and encountered several layers of bandages wrapped there. I focused on my breathing till I could form words.

"My father and my brother, are they here?" My voice was only a harsh whisper but it was all I could manage.

The matron's face went pale. "Perhaps you should go back to sleep dear."

I didn't like the sound of that. I asked the matron to tell me that my father and brother were somewhere being cared for, that they were some where safe from our attackers.

The matron's eyes became heavy with sympathy. She cradled my face within her work weathered hands. "Your father and brother are safe my dear, in a place where they never again be hurt."

Tears formed in my eyes at the air of finality her words carried. In my heart I knew what she meant but I shook my head defiantly.

"Your father and brother are now in the care of our holy father in heaven."

I remember the room being very silent. My body trembled with the pulse of screams building in my lungs. I swallowed them all back. The matron tried to comfort me but I turned away from her. I settled back down on the bed and wrapped up in the sheets. 'Just go back to sleep' I told my self. When I wake up, I would find this all a terrible nightmare.

How I wished that would be. But no nightmare could conjure the emotional agony I felt. It was all too real.

I learned for the constable that came to visit me that the bodies of my brother and father had been found in the early hours of the morning by the resident chimney sweeper.

My father had died from a gunshot to the head. It was a brutal wound but the doctors did not believe he suffered. Christopher had also died from a gunshot wound to the head, but he had also suffered several stab wounds.

I was found lying next to my brother's body. The chimney sweeper saw the blood on my head and thought for sure I was dead to. I had not been shot but I had suffered a severe blow to the head. Other than that, I only had some minor cuts and bruises.

The three of us had been plundered of our money and whatever trinkets of value we had on our persons that night.

The constable demanded that I tell him everything that happened. I did but I had never seen those two men in the area before. I barely remembered any physical features or anything else that might help give the constable clues.

The constable left vowing that he would do all in his power to track down the murderers of my father and brother. I was grateful but I was no fool. I knew he did not have much to go on and the crime against us was common place throughout London.

I despaired, wishing I had paid more attention, wishing I had done more to help. The matrons told me over and over to simply be grateful I had survived and know that my father and brother were safe in heaven.

Yes, father and Christopher were in heaven now. They were there with mother while I remained behind on earth.

A priest came to visit me after the constable left. He led me in prayer but his words gave no comfort. Sharp pains from my head injury plagued me all day but not even that eclipsed the pain I felt in my soul.

I lay in my bed and stared out my window. My room was located on the second story of the hospital. It was high enough for me to see above the rooftops of lower buildings. Black smoke plumed from a forest of chimneys. The smoke rose upwards, turning the air dark and acrid from the smoke and ash.

Shafts of sun light broke through the gloom and ash. Like that light, a thought about what was to become of me or what would I do about the Howard business broke into my conscience? But just like those shafts of light, my few, coherent thoughts, would fade and be swallowed by the swirling clouds of my sorrow.

The next day brought with it a most unexpected visitor.

Richard knocked lightly on the door to my room before entering. I had not seen him in months and I wondered why he had come.

Word of my father and brother's death had spread. Richard said that he and several other people my father had worked with sent their deepest sympathies. Richard had decided to come on behalf of all of them and even brought a lovely bouquet of flowers.

Strangely, I found myself moved that he had come to see me. He was just as feverish a worker as anyone else in the company. Yet he was the only to drop everything to come and visit me.

The doctors kept me in the hospital for two more days. They wanted to make sure I had not suffered any lasting effects from my head injury. Richard came to visit with me the entire time I remained in the hospital.

Richard would stay all day and only left at night when the hospital closed to visitors I was very surprised by his apparent devotion.

He constantly asked if there was anything he could do to help me. He even went as far as to offer me a room in the home in which he shared with his uncle. The idea was a bit unconventional to say the least. He was not an immediate relative and it was considered inappropriate for a man and a woman to live under the same roof while unmarried.

I did not care much for what others might think. The thought of returning to an empty house was far worse than anything. It was not the Howard family house anymore.

The Howard family was no more save for one last member.

I accepted Richard's offer though I had my reservations. Given our history together, I knew there had to be some motivation other than just plain sympathy behind his sudden graciousness.

I was released from the hospital and on the way to Richard's home, I began my questions. "Why are you being so good to me?" I asked during the carriage ride. .

"Sophia, I don't expect you to believe me and I understand well if you don't." He took a deep breath. "I am terribly sorry for how I treated you that night we quarreled. When your father refused to even let me see you, even though I wanted to apologize, I thought I would have to carry the guilt with me for the rest of my life."

I had never heard him speak so remorsefully, I really did not think him capable of it. He went on to say that his current success was due in part to the education given to him by my father. Richard wanted to be able to repay my father somehow.

I still thought it unusual that he should want to take me in. I had no idea what I was going to do with myself let alone with the Howard Company.

All I wanted was escape and Richard was offering it. So I accepted.

On the way to his home, Richard briefed me on what life was like in his home. The house belonged to his uncle, whom of which, I was already acquainted with.

Richard was the only son of Arthur Kanner. His father was a well respected lawyer until his untimely death at the age of forty five. Richard's mother had passed several years before and thus, Richard was orphaned at the age of fifteen.

It was into the care of his late father's sister, Agatha, that Richard went to. Agatha was married to William Caldwell and together, they raised Richard until Agatha herself, passed away. It was from his uncle that Richard had developed an interest in the trade of artifacts despite expectations that he become a lawyer like his father before him.

I had to admit that I was taken aback to learn that. Richard had lost his parents too. He and I had that much in common.

The rest of the journey was quiet. It was not until we arrived that the house that Richard spoke again. He opened up the carriage door and stepped out. Like a gentleman, he extended his hand for me to take and help me down.

"Here we are," He said as he presented his home to me. I had to admit, it was nice place. It was a three story town house with a bay widows and a third floor balcony. There was just enough room the front for small flower beds and green grass.

Richard told the coach man to go to my house and tell the staff there to pack some of my clothes and then to promptly deliver them. Yet another detail I had not bothered to see to. But he had cared enough it would seem, to do so.

The coach plodded away as Richard escorted me inside. The house was grander on the inside than on the outside. There were a number of antiques in the home but most of the decor was modern. Plush couches upholstered in colors of red, green and vibrant browns were every where. Three tiered chandeliers adorned by hand cut glass hung in areas like the dinning and parlor rooms.

I was still observing the expensive tastes Richard and his uncle shared when Mr. Caldwell came to welcome me.

"Dear woman," He greeted me warmly. He leaned heavily on his mahogany wood cane, heavier than I had seen him before. He took one of my hands and squeezed tightly. "I am so sorry for you dear child," His voice was deep and heavy with his English accent. "I hope you will find rest and comfort while you stay here with us."

I thanked him for his kind words and told him I hoped for just as much.

The late afternoon brought with it the arrival of my things from home and I officially moving into the room Richard had set up for me. It was quaint with a large bed and all the things a woman would require. I guessed that the room once belonged to Richard's aunt and he concurred I was correct.

After dinner, Richard saw me up to the room but asked a moment of my time before I retired.

"Sophia, I know this is not an easy time for you. I know what it is like to feel like you have no one and living with the uncertainty of not knowing what to do next."

My throat tightened. Yes that was exactly what I was feeling.

"I can't stop you from feeling that but I can be here, for you, if you let me."

He reached for my hand, a gesture I would have recoiled from in the past. I did not now; I simply let him take it.

"I want us to be able to start over again." He kissed my hand softly. "I promise I will take care of everything. In time, I hope that maybe you will let me take care of you always."

He bid me good night and I prepared for bed. Once in my night clothes, I went to bed but I lay awake for some time. There was so much to think about: the funeral, the business and of course, Richard's sudden new shine to me.

It was enough to drive anyone mad with grief and confusion. I felt nothing of the sort. I was numb and content to stay that way so long as it kept my grief at bay. Even for a short while.

The day of the burial arrived. Richard had seen to the funeral arrangements. I was very grateful as this was a task I wanted to hide from.

The funeral was held in the same, small church that my mother's funeral had been in several years before. I was donned in black from head to toe, my face hidden behind a black gossamer veil. Richard was by my side the entire time but all I could focus on were the two caskets that contained the bodies of my father and brother. Outside the church was the graveyard where they were to be buried with my mother.

I watched the coffins lowered slowly, reverently into the ground. The prayers and the tears of my fellow mourners seemed like voices in a dream; audible but indiscernible. The coffins touched down with an eerie, dull thud that undulated out of the earth.

The finality that my father and brother were gone from me forever hit me. My body bent like and toppled forward like an old woman having lost the last of her strength. My face landed on the ground. The feeling of the grass and the dampness of the earth on my face lingered on my skin for days.

Two moths went by and I still resided with Richard in his home. It was a grand home, far beyond anything I was used to. Richard definitely enjoyed the life of the English socialite. He had small exhibitions of his private collection and sometimes grand parties. All of which I was invited to and some I attended.

Again, Richard saw to my needs by providing clothes and introducing me to all his guests. He introduced me as the Howard daughter and even made it a point to let people know that I had been an artist for my late father's company. No more did he fidget or cringe when people questioned and quizzed me. It was another change I noticed in him and a welcome one at that.

The events distracted me but only for so long. I missed my family but I could not languish in mournful forgetfulness forever. Concern over what to do with my father's business grew with each passing day. As the next of kin, I was the one to inherit it all.

That was not why I hesitated. The company, though legally mine, did not offer any promise of purpose or fulfillment. How could it when I would give it all up just to have my father and brother back.

Richard continued to be by my side. For the first time, I appreciated is brash manner for he used it to stave off impatient associates and the like. I felt protected by his actions and cared for by all that he had done thus far.

His official proposal of marriage was not too long in coming. I found myself partial to his offer. Of course, I had not forgotten how he had treated me all those months before. He had not behaved that way since and I felt as though I had come to know him better.

I lay awake in bed one night thinking over what I should do. Richard may be brash when it came to business but he truly had been kind to me. He had kept an eye on things including my real home while letting me reside in his own. He had even paid for the cost of my father and brother's burial which was more than I ever could have asked.

Maybe the two of us might work together. Perhaps we could run my father's business as husband and wife?

I got out of bed and threw on a heavy robe. It was late but I knew that Richard often enjoyed a glass of brandy in his study sometimes at this hour. I could have waited till morning but I needed to talk to him. He had been so kind to me and I owed it to him to tell him what was on my mind.

I approached the doors to his study. The telltale orange beam of light coming out from the crack in between the door and the frame told me that he was still awake. But the sound of voices alerted he was not alone.

I should have just gone back to bed but curiosity got the better of me. I crept up to the door and listened.

It was his uncle that Richard was in the study with. Judging by the tone of his voice, Caldwell was very upset about something.

"Richard, just for how much longer is all this going to continue? "

"Patients uncle: Patients. I am positive Sophia will marry me. It won't be long now."

My brow furrowed. What was going on here?

Caldwell slammed his fist on a table. "You have gone too far this time. You should just take what you have and walk away."

I could not see much through the crack in the door but I could hear Richard's footsteps landing harshly on the floor: A sure sign that he was agitated.

"I know that uncle but that would never be enough. From the moment I entered Thomas' company I wanted it. I know it is within my grasp. I need only wait a little longer for Sophia to accept me."

I continued to listen while Richard talked. He talked about how surprised he was when my father did not force me to continue his courting of me. Apparently, this was his original plan for getting a bigger and more permanent grasp within my father's company. But that had failed and now, I listened to him reveal, his apparent, new plan.

Caldwell chuckled mockingly at his nephew. "And just what makes you think she will accept you? There is nothing to stop her from inheriting the company as her own. If you ask me that seems more like the option Sophia would elect being the strange type of woman she is."

"Ah uncle, that is where you are wrong. Sophia may be an odd woman but I know she is still a woman. She can operate the company but I know her well enough to believe that she will find it a lonely affair.

"The problem is that every bloke in the company knows that to. Believe me uncle there is nothing more attractive to a man than a lonely woman with a large fortune under her foot."

Again, Caldwell scoffed. "Yes I know that Richard, I am not stupid. I know your reason for bringing her here was so that you might keep her away from all those other bastards in Howard's company. With her being by herself they would want just as much as you to take control of the company through her.

"She no longer has her father or brother to hide behind and you have made it that way. So for your sake, this plan had better work. Hiring those thugs to have Thomas and his boy put down was a big enough gamble as it was. I still say you should have just had them kill Sophia to."

"Yes uncle but then I would be left having to fight for the company. Take something and you spend the rest of your life trying to keep it. I have done all I can think to woo Sophia and if she will just accept my proposal then the Howard Company and all it is will be mine. Through marriage, my claim will be irrevocable and I will be untouchable."

Caldwell tapped his fingers on the desk. "I say again, you had better be successful. It would be a shame for you to have orchestrated murder for nothing."

I had heard enough. I ghosted back up to my room and once there, I threw myself on the bed. For several minutes I grappled with the inescapable reality of the monster that was Richard Kanner. My father took him on as an associate, trusted and mentored him. And Richard repaid it all by arranging for him, my brother also, to be murdered.

I cried for the cruelty of it all. My father and brother did not have to die. If Richard had the patience and the honor, he could easily have built an empire all his own. But no; for him, it was easier to have my father and brother murdered and he did not seem to think anything of it.

I was the key to his plan's success.

Richard's compassion towards me had been a ruse the entire time. Giving me shelter in his home, allowing me privacy to mourn, all of it was intended to turn my heart towards him. Or, at the very least, make it impossible for me to deny him.

And I had fallen for it-almost.

I don't know how long I continued to lay awake. Richard and his uncle had talked about me as though I were a stupid whelp. If I knew what was good for me, I would surrender everything to a husband's control.

Richard had taken great lengths to isolate me, keep me out of reach of other men who would certainly compete with him to get their hands on the company through me.

In a sad way, Richard was right about one thing. How could any man be able to look past all of my inherited wealth and see just me? No, the world I found myself in was too greedy, too hungry for wealth for love to survive.

Richard's mistake was that he believed that I did not know that. His Achilles heel was in sight and in my mind, I readied to fire my arrow.

A great sense of satisfaction filled me as a plan, a plan a terrible as it was simple formed in my head. He wanted me for his wife and so his wife I would be. He wanted me because he wanted my father's legacy; he could have it. I hope he would enjoy it because I would see to it that his enjoyment would be short lived.

Richard Kanner would die by my hand. I went to sleep that night with revenge in my dreams.

The next morning, Richard and I met for breakfast. I suppose I should have been very nervous and awkward in his presence. My goal was his demise after all. Yet, I was very calm and focused.

"Sophia," He softly called my attention.

I observed his body language. His shy smile, the way he dropped his gaze, as though he was too nervous to even look at me, I had seen it all before only now I knew it to be an act. I had to play audience to it.

"I know you still mourn for your family but dear woman, there is still so much joy to be had in this world."

Yes, and I would find it once I have had my revenge I thought.

"Please Sophia have you given anymore thought to my proposal?"

I put my tea cup back on its saucer on the table-it was time for me to play my part.

"I have more than just thought about your proposal. I have made a decision."

He placed his hands on the table in front of him and leaned eagerly forward.

"Richard you have been so good to me. I have always prided myself on making the intelligent choice-"

"Are you saying you accept than?" He shot from his seat as though he wanted to run over and scoop me up in his arms.

His outburst completely cut me off. Oh well, I better just give him what he wants.

"I think it would be unintelligent not to accept."

From that morning forward, the two of us were engaged. Richard showered me with vows of love and promised to always take good care of me. He wasted no time spreading the word either. Had I not known the ugly truth about him, I may have actually believed his he was happy and I had made him so.

More likely he was signaling to his accomplices, or enemies, of his victory. The Howard fortune was his and there was nothing any one could do about it. At least, nothing that anyone of them could do about it.

In the time of accepting the engagement to the approaching walk to the altar, I sacrificed much. I completely conformed to what ever Richard wanted me to be-quiet and a credit to him. I only spoke when spoken to and my answers were short and to the point. My intellect hidden and my opinions silenced.

I numbed myself to the level I had degraded myself to. I told myself that it was not going to be forever and that my revenge would be worth it.

Along with plans for the wedding, the legal process of handing the company over to Richard was well underway. Aside from seeing my father and brother being buried, watching all that my father had built being handed over to the one responsible for his death was equally painful.

Everything my father believed in, truth, honesty and compassion were the principals on which he built his business upon. Such things meant nothing Richard who was now the soul proprietor of everything my father built.

Worse still was how Richard planned to divide and distribute the assets among those he named as his business partners and associates. A man like Richard Kanner did not earn loyalty, he purchased by promising wealth or position to those who promised to work for him.

There was no shortage of those willing to be bought. In no time at all, Richard was head of a massive empire with wealth and investors. His fortress was built now with all his wealth secure within. There was just one thing he was ignorant of and that there was a wolf inside the fortress.

I stalked Richard, all the while playing the part of the reformed woman who had found her true place at the side of her man. It was camouflage I think even a chameleon could appreciate for no one suspected a thing. Indeed, men complimented Richard. They applauded him for taming me and putting me in my place.

If they only knew what was on my mind. The hunt was on and my pray was too busy gorging himself on the spoils of his own kill to realize that he too, was quarry. Soon, very soon, I would strike.

The wedding day came and by then, Richard was in full legal control of my father's empire. The final touch would be taking me as his wife and the last of the Howard treasures would be his.

The wedding ceremony was long followed by a reception that droned on for hours. I was nothing but a facade of smiles and programmed responses I regurgitated every time I was congratulated or wished well.

It was only until Richard and I approached the honey moon suite that my heart began to tremble. There was one last hurtle I had to jump before I could have my revenge-the consummation of our union.

Like everything else thus far, I surrendered my virginity to Richard without protest or struggle. Though I will say it took every ounce of self control I had not scream as he climbed on top of me and not to vomit once he was finished.

One more meaningless act I had to play in the name of vengeance.

He fell asleep straight away. The physical exertion mixed with the amount of wine he had consumed left him incapacitated and completely unaware.

I stayed awake and waited. I was close to my revenge and the slightest mistake could ruin everything.

It must have been around midnight when I decided the time had come. I had hidden a knife inside one of the trunks I had packed.

A knife: Simple but effective.

I got out of the bed not even bothering to cover my naked form. I crept over to the trunk that contained the knife. It was my father's favorite hunting knife, one of the few material things I had kept.

How poetic it would be that Richard should die by something once owned by the man whose death he was responsible for.

The knife was a thing of beauty. It was a hunting knife with a blade that curved gracefully upwards, sharply but sweetly, at the end. The hilt was carved from deer bone and shone lovely white against the black velvet upon which the weapon rested.

I reached for the knife and pulled it from its hiding place. It felt heavy, but good in my hands. For a moment, I allowed myself to reminisce about this knife. I begged father numerous times to cut something, a fish or leaf, just to experience the blade at work.

A snort from Richard made me startle, I pressed the knife to breasts and turned back to the bed. Richard was still asleep but had turned over on his back.

My fingers coiled around the hilt of the knife. I would, at last experience what this knife could do; I would pierce that man's heart with it.

I inhaled deeply and rose up from the ground. I held the knife to my body as I stepped closer to the bed. The room was silent, so silent I swore I could hear my own heart beat. My knuckles whitened and I stopped at the side of the bed. I was here, it was time to strike.

Sweat, in tiny droplets, lined my forehead. The trembling of my heart could be felt throughout my body.

Richard was in the deepest sleep a man could be. I was never going to get a better opportunity.

My hands raised the knife, its edge caressing my skin as it moved.

I felt a sting biting at my breast bone. I looked to see blood, my blood, ooze from the tiny wound. A tiny, ruby like, bead of blood clung to the tip of the knife.

The blade hovered in the air. It need only plunge it down into the man's heart.

This was the man who was responsible for the deaths of my father and brother. Vengeance was rightfully mine. But something was telling me to stop.

I would kill in cold blood and then what would become of me?

To utilize murder to achieve my goals just as Richard had, I would become no better than him. Aye, to kill him in his sleep, vulnerable and unawares would make me even worse than him.

I pulled the knife back to me. Its blade felt sharp and dangerous against my vulnerable skin. Some cultures believed that objects could carry the impression or life force of whomever owned them.

Was my father's imprint upon the blade trying to stop me? Was he looking down on me, seeing me naked and feral over the bed of the man who orchestrated his murder? Was father weeping for me and begging me to come back to my senses?

Killing Richard, even in the name of revenge, would mean staining my hands forever with blood. It was a sin I would never escape. For it, I would certainly be hanged or, at the very least, imprisoned for life.

I could try and run away from it. I could try and run from the law, from this very city. I could make it to the other side of the ocean if I was cleaver. Even then I would not escape my sin. I would carry it with me till Judgment Day.

My father and brother were dead because of Richard Kanner but I would not let myself be damned because of him. My soul was the only thing I had left.

I could not let him have that to.

For the next two years, I lived as the wife of Richard Kanner. I watched as he achieved the highest heights of society he craved and flaunted the wealth he gained as a result of his marriage to me. The Howard business and all it stood for, all it valued became as dead and buried as my father.

In all that time the truth of who I was married to tormented me. Going to the authorities was not an option. Then of course, it never had been. I may have known that Richard was the architect behind my family's demise, but I had no proof.

I believed also that sooner or later, he would kill me as well. I knew it in my heart.

I knew Richard had put his plan into motion when the Doctors were brought to me. They had come at the bidding of my husband who claimed I was ill. That was all these doctors needed to know. A woman and everything about her, in proper English society, was the property of her husband. Therefore, everything about a woman was his responsibility. So if a man claimed his wife was ill, who was anyone to argue with him?

The treatments were mild, at first. I was told to avoid stimulation of any kind: no studying, no drawing, painting or even interaction with servants. My life was quickly reduced from that of a socialite's wife to a complete shut in.

Days went by where I was told not to leave my room. I suppressed my frustration for as long as I could. My resolve would inevitably break and I would cry out, demand to be left alone and insist that there was nothing wrong with me.

My outbursts may have alleviated my emotional stress but did nothing for the situation itself. Always, the Doctor was admonished to return and treat me with whatever was available. My outbursts were interpreted as proof that something was definitely wrong with me.

Initially, I was believed to suffer from some kind of depression. Such a thing was not uncommon among upper class wives. There was a myriad of treatments and prescriptions floating around but not one had yet proven effective for me.

When Richard started hitting me, I thought the situation had become as worse as it possibly could. I was wrong.

Dr. Mason was the latest in a string of quack physicians Richard had dug up. He was brought to me like all the others had been. Mason's theory was that I was too excited and not getting the required amount of rest. If I were to be made weaker, he proposed, I would finally stay in bed long enough to get the rest I needed. His method of achieving this was bleeding.

Richard, as my husband, gave consent for Dr. Mason to proceed.

I would endure this treatment many times. Each session would be longer than the last. An arm was selected and an incision was made. I began to wonder each time if this session might be my last.

It would be so easy to just let go and let my life bleed away. If I did, I could finally be with my family.

I bled and waited for death to come out of the shadows, to wrap me in its dark cloak and carry away my soul.

Then I would see Richard standing at the foot of my bed.

He was waiting for me to die. He was too much of a coward to kill me himself and so he left it to a Doctor's insane treatment to do it. With my death he would have destroyed the last of the Howard family. I was the last person who knew what he really was. If I died, so too then would the truth I believed was haunting him.

No, I would not die. I could not die and let that man be free.

I survived the bleeding. I would survive every hair brained treatment Mason could conjure. Richard grew ever more frustrated.

At the end of the second year of our marriage, things changed. Richard had long owned a house in the countryside but it remained unused. Mason's latest diagnosis was that I was so ill that I could no longer stay in the city of London. Just the thought of knowing I lived in a city was thought to be too exciting for me.

So it was off to the country with me.

It was the start of the English Spring when the two of us arrived at the countryside manor. The house had a mix of Tudor and Victorian styles in its architecture. It seemed so peaceful all by itself in the vast country side. The house had everything it would need to sustain a small population of people. There was room for gardening, fields for the cows, sheep and chickens to forage and plentiful water sources.

At the edge of the property was an oak forest. I was taken aback by the mystique of that wood. The trees were crowned with green leaves dancing in the energy of the Yorkshire spring. The trunks told the true story of just how ancient the forest was. The wood seemed full of secrets and danger.

Among other purposes, the house was to serve as a place for Richard and his friends to enjoy their favorite sport; fox hunting. A small pack of dogs lived on the property as well as a few horses. I was especially taken with a feisty stallion Named Marcus.

The house wore the facade of country retreat very well but, like the wood that beckoned its front door, the house had its secrets. I was not here to rest and recover. I was being put here to be forgotten. I never for a moment believed anything else.

Richard, however, played his part just as well as the house. He talked like an excited boy about hosting parties, horse races and hunting expeditions on this property. It was all fine by me but in order for those events to happen, he himself would have to be present for them. Just how often did he plan to return to this house? How long would he stay?

Act two of this play consisted of him being the concerned and doting husband. He spoke his lines of me having this house to myself and of my recovery being guaranteed so well that, had I not known that my suffering was intentional, I might have believed him.

Richard only stayed long enough to see to it that I was settled and that the servants he had hired knew their duties to the house as well as to me.

The words whispered by the younger women of the staff, about Richard and his devotion as a husband were like acid in my ears.

The night before Richard left yielded something most unexpected. Richard shared my bed. It had been long sense the two of us had slept together. While he embraced me, he whispered how much he would miss me and that this was all for the best. I held him in return but my embrace was as meaningless and as false as his words.

Life in the countryside manor was one of great routine. I would wake, dress and fill my days with embroidery, painting or reading. The only activity I thoroughly enjoyed was riding.

Marcus, much to the chagrin of the stable keeper, became my favorite horse. He carried me anywhere I bid him. He was equally happy to go as fast as I wanted. He even took me to the edge of that oak forest. I would sit on his back and stare into that mysterious place.

The trunks of trees were ghostly shapes shrouded in the English fog. Talk had long reached my ears of the wood being the home of ancient spirits, other worldly beings and dark terrors. Looking into the wood, it was easy to see why people would think that.

On days when my past haunted me, I would whisper my secrets to the trees. I remember asking them to never tell anyone, to conceal my secrets the way it concealed its spirits. It was than that a wind would rustle the tree branches. I wondered if, perhaps, that was the forest's way of giving me its promise.

I had been at the house two months when something unusual happened. I was walking Marcus on the edge of the property when I, all of a sudden, became ill. I dismissed it right away, thinking that I had simply eaten something that had disagreed with me. It was not long after that I began to experience changes.

I would suddenly tire. Even something as simple as walking across the floor to put a book back on the shelf made me feel dizzy. One time or another, I felt faint. More curious still was having an increasing appetite even though I woke up most mornings feeling ill. I also realized that my monthly bleeding had stopped.

There could only be one explanation for what was happening: I was pregnant.

I was positive beyond doubt but I still had trouble believing that I carried a new life within me. I lay in my bed at night with my hand on my belly. I wondered what I would do. My marriage was only real as far as legality was concerned. I married Richard only to avenge my family but that would never be. Having a child was something I had never given any thought to.

Now, a child was beyond a thought. It was a reality. I looked down at my hand on my stomach where it was only beginning to swell. I was nearly three months along now. If I held still enough, sometimes I could feel the slightest flutters.

I was carrying a child. I was going to have a baby. I was going to be a mother.

For the first time in a very long time, I felt hope. With that hope came a renewed sense of purpose. I felt that perhaps God had heard my prayers and was giving me a second chance.

It was a chance for me to put my sad past behind me and look to the future. It would be a future here, in the countryside with my child.

Though I did not ride, I still took Marcus out everyday for a walk. I used this time to contemplate the situation. Reality beckoned. I knew I could not keep my pregnancy a secret forever. Once I began to show, the servants would realize what was going on and Richard learning of it would soon follow.

I would rather I tell Richard before the servants did. I knew had to. He was, after all, the child's father.

I tried several times to write to him but always I hesitated and then gave up. I was afraid to tell him. What if the child was a boy and Richard took him away? What if the boy grew up to be like his father?

In my heart I longed for a daughter. Surely Richard would have no use for a daughter. I fancied raising her out here in Yorkshire and teaching her how paint, ride and many other things.

As usual, I came to the edge of the oak forest. The trees seemed unusually silent but I spoke to them anyway. I told them that as soon as the child was born, that I would bring it to them. I felt very much for this forest now and I wanted it to bless my child. The leaves rustled playfully in the wind.

I decided I would worry about future trials when they came. For the time being, I wanted to enjoy the life growing inside me.

It was around midnight when I felt pain. I woke at the feeling of a very sharp pain hitting my abdomen like a knife.

"No…please, God, no…"

I groaned as the pain rolled over me again and again.

The pain passed, as swiftly as it had come. I knew what it had been.

My bedroom was dark save for the glow of a single lamp burning on my dresser. Beads of sweat dotted my forehead.

Tears rolled down my face and an agonized wail built up in my throat before I even had enough courage to lift the blanket and see with my eyes what I already knew in my heart.

"No..." I whispered into the night at the gruesome reality.

I had suffered a miscarriage. The baby was gone.

There was no one about in the house and the grounds were even more desolate. The only one who bore witness was the full moon that hung in the sky that night. Its light guided me, unwavering, through the otherwise dark embrace of night.

I wore no shoes to protect my feet from the cold, damp grass that tingled and bit at my exposed feet. I felt only the weight of the sheets in my arms with the sad cargo they carried, wrapped inside them.

I arrived at the edge of the oak wood. It was at the base of a sapling where I dug a hole and buried my child. I said no prayers or laments as I filled the hole with earth. The sapling would be the only thing marking my child's grave. With my child were also buried the last of my hopes and dreams.

Upon returning to my room, I threw my bloodied night gown, along with the bed linens, into the fire. The fire consumed the material and very shortly, only ashes remained. Everything was gone now. The last of my want to live burned and smoldered out just like the linens in the fire.

I could not understand why it had happened. I wanted the baby more than anything yet it was taken from me too.

I never told Richard about the baby. His visits became fewer and further in between over the years. News, in the form of whispers and rumors, reached my ears of him being involved in one affair or another. So long as I live, he cannot remarry. Divorce, for whatever reason, would be too damaging to the otherwise respectable facade Richard projected to the world. So he continues to send the doctor.

I have resolved to stay alive but I know it is only a matter of time before I die. It will happen it is just a question of how and when. Will it be one does of morphine too much? Will one doctor or another, bleed me too much for too long. Or will it be the fate I most fear; to be locked away in an insane asylum? Will I live out the rest of my days in bedlam, tortured, alone and forgotten?

I could still run away from this place and the fate I know will surely come. But I cannot escape the world and the ugliness within it. My baby, the last thing that was beautiful, was buried on these grounds. So I remain but I am frozen. I am like a flower trapped under winter's snow even as the rest of the world moves on.

Sometimes though, I let the veil of sorrow lift over my memories and I think about my family. I wonder if they are in heaven. I wonder if they see me and wish me the courage to hope that fate might yet send an angle to guide me. I dare not hope for feel that after all that has happened, I am too afraid to live yet I am unwilling to die.

I have only ever told the oak forest of my pain. Only it has known of my secrets. Until now, that is.

TBC: Please review.


	12. One More Day in Eden

Title: Forever Yours

Author: Noelwing

Email: Noelwing 

Summary: The tale of an English Lady, an Elfin Prince and the events between them that led to Nuada's decision to awaken the Golden Army. Nuada/OC. Pre HB2 universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of the HB2 universe. Any other characters are creations of the author and belong to her. As always, I apologize for any writing or grammar errors I may have missed.

Author's Notes: I tried to get to some of the romance or, at least, try to set it up. That was the point of writing this story to begin with so lets get to it already.

Rating: PG-13

Warnings include domestic violence and some adult situations in later chapters.

Chapter 11: One More Day in Eden

The iron ax plummeted through the air, splitting the small log perfectly in two pieces.

Alexander bent over, grabbed the two pieces and cast them into the pile with all the other logs to be used as fire wood.

The young Irishman stood up allowing his tired back a rest. He inhaled deeply the early English morning air. The fog was unusually light for this time of day and gave the illusion of a later hour.

Also unusual for the hour was the activity going on at the manor. The order came the night before to have the masters carriage made ready with the breaking of dawn. Lord Kanner had apparently, had enough time in the countryside and wished to return to London.

Alexander was one of the primary horse keepers and he, with help from a few others, woke early and prepared the master's carriage as bidden. None could avoid sparing the empty stall, the one that usually held Marcus, a passing glance.

Servants were preferred not think on anything that went on in the homes of their employers. Servants always joked that if their masters paid them to not think, they would be the wealthiest people on earth.

Any talk on what happened to Lady Sophia was kept in hushed, guarded tones. Today heralded the fourth morning of what, most likely would be the fourth day of her absence.

Having finished the task of prepping the master's carriage, Alexander set to work on chopping more firewood. Even with this task, his eyes were constantly drawn back to edge of the oak forest that edged the manor.

"Alex."

He turned to see his sister, Mary walking towards him. She was dressed in her black, servant gown with a green, woolen shawl wrapped around her shoulders. "I brought you some coffee."

Alexander smiled and accepted the hot, steel cup from his sister's hands.

"The cook wanted me to tell you that breakfast will be ready as soon as the master leaves." She pulled her shawl tighter around her shoulders.

Alexander scoffed. "Do we have any idea when that might be?"

Mary rolled her eyes. "You know just as well as I do that I was ready for him to leave as soon as he arrived."

Alexander chuckled. Lord Kanner may have paid their wages but Alexander, like his sister, did not much like the man. Alexander was positive that most of the staff felt the same way. Alexander and his sister considered Lady Sophia to be the true master of the house.

The Irish twins had a special relationship and appreciation for Lady Sophia. Three years ago, Alexander and Mary had to leave Ireland to escape the poverty and famine that was consuming the isle. Their mother and father had long since died and they had no reason to stay. They simply did not have enough to make it across the sea to America like so many others. England was as far as they could go.

They roamed all over Yorkshire, looking for work and lodging only to be turned away time and again.

It was a harsh trial and Mary became very ill. Then they arrived on the door step of Lady Sophia. Alexander's first impression of her was that, for a woman of such status, she was surprisingly humble and gracious. She took them in, no questions asked and even saw to it that Mary received the care she so desperately needed.

Ever since then, the two of them had worked happily for their Lady. The Irish siblings felt they owed their lives to Sophia. Had it not been for her kindness, Mary most certainly would have perished. Alexander did not even want to think of life without his twin.

"I wonder if she is with him?" Mary's voice was especially cautious. The conversational prompt did not need to be heard by prying ears.

"Is it really possible that the crown Prince of Bethmoora resides in those woods?" Alexander and Mary were well aware of the other beings that inhabited the oak forest.

Bethmoora was believed to have existed in ancient Ireland. Alexander and his sister knew that Bethmoora was somewhere and everywhere. The fair-folk did not exist openly as they once did but that by no way meant they were not present at any given time and place.

When Alexander learned from Mary that Sophia had named her kidnapper as none other than the legendary Prince Nuada, he was speechless.

Alexander had never doubted the existence of the elf race but Prince Nuada's nature, as given by oral tradition passed down through the generations, was somewhat ambiguous. In some stories he was a noble hero. In others, he was a ruthless warrior.

"If she is with him, I hope he keeps her well." Alexander had wanted to go searching for her them moment he learned she was missing. But Mary had advised against it.

Alexander had already strayed into the prince's territory once before. Sophia had been able to persuade Prince Nuada to let him pass but Mary did not want to chance that Alexander might not be shown the same clemency a second time.

A sudden commotion outside the manor drew their attention back to it. Lord Kanner had finally emerged from the house and hour behind his own set schedule.

"Thank Mary and Joseph. I thought he would never leave." Alexander grumbled.

Mary concurred. She was certain that Lord Kanner was waiting for Sophia to come back. By now it was clear that she was not going to, at least, not while he was still present.

Mary found she could not much blame Sophia. She knew very well the harshness Lord Kanner could exude on some one at any time. Mary spied Kanner speaking with the head butler before disappearing into the carriage.

Mary wondered if Kanner was ordering the butler to send word to him the moment Sophia returned. Mary would not bother the poor man with it though. Like her, the butler was a man just trying to do his job. It was not the place of servants to question or intervene, for that matter, in the dynamics of the lives of those who employed them.

The twins turned there attention back to the oak forest. They prayed that now that the lord of the house was gone, Sophia might return.

Mary knew of the ambiguous nature of the fair-folk. But she also believed in their honor. She hoped that if her Lady and friend was indeed somewhere in that forest, that she was safe and not alone.

Marcus whinnied and trotted away from Nuada. The prince chuckled and chased after the feisty stallion. It was a chilly morning and the horse's breath came out in puffs like little clouds. They lingered for only a second before fading away.

"Marcus," Nuada called and clicked his tongue. He held a bundle of fresh grass in his hand and extended it to the horse. Marcus came over and nibbled from the prince's hand.

Nuada sighed and enjoyed the moment. It was a quiet and beautiful morning. Not a single cloud in the sky. There was only the sun and its warmth reaching down to the earth.

The verdant grass was dotted by crystal like drops of dew that sparkled in the sunlight. Dragon flies hovered from one blade to the next, their iridescent wings sending tiny pulses of sound through the air.

Marcus was accepting of Nuada's attentions but the prince was good at reading horses. He could tell that the one Marcus really wanted was Sophia.

When Nuada had first met Marcus, he knew right away that Marcus was loyal. It was not until he touched Marcus that he knew the depth of the love Marcus had for his lady. But there was sadness to.

Marcus had missed his lady in the few years that she had stopped riding him. Indeed, Nuada remembered that Marcus actually believed he had done something to displease his lady.

Nuada then, had wondered what had happened to make Sophia suddenly neglect such a good steed. At the time, he allowed his initial prejudices towards humans to cloud his judgment and block any possibility or reason for her behavior other than ignorant neglect.

That opinion was much changed now.

"No, you never did her any wrong." Nuada whispered reassuringly to the horse. "Your lady did not neglect you on purpose."

Marcus snorted playfully before trotting away. It was a clear sign that the horse wished dearly to be able to go out again today. It seemed a good idea to the prince but he was unsure of Sophia's condition. She was still healing and Wink had not yet returned. Leaving Sophia by herself, even to exercise Marcus was not an option.

Nuada looked to the oak trees that surrounded the grounds. "You knew so much about her, yet you did not tell me."

Nuada spoke to the trees in the most ancient language of the forest. The response of the trees was signaled by the fluttering of their leaves.

"We promised her..."

The prince nodded his head and pursued the trees no further.

The morning came to full bloom and the sun shone gloriously. It promised to be a good day. Nuada's mood piqued when he heard the sound he had been waiting for. It was the sound of very large, very heavy feet treading over damp earth.

Wink was coming back and he was close, very close.

He appeared at the edge of the cathedral grounds. He looked tired and was most likely hungry but otherwise looked to be unharmed. Nuada set off running towards him, overjoyed that his friend had returned safe and sound.

"Wink, good friend." Nuada called out as he met the troll at the edge of the cathedral graveyard.

"Did you wait up for me? You shouldn't have." The troll teased.

Nuada chuckled and slapped Wink's metal fist. "It is good to have you back. I trust you were successful in your pursuit?"

Wink nodded. "The Skin-walker is no more and I trust the message was well received by the other members of its pack. They should not be bothering us any more."

Nuada nodded his approval. Wink was back and the offending beast was dead.

"Your highness, tell me, how does the lady fair?" Wink implored.

"She is well. Her injuries were not as severe as they appeared."

The troll's sigh of relief sounded more like a deep, growl. "I do not suppose the Lady is well enough to go back to the river. I am most hungry and would love more fish."

Nuada chuckled. Poor Wink probably had not eaten since yesterday and there was nothing left of the rabbit Nuada had caught last night.

"The lady is probably at her prayers. She may not yet be fully recovered but for you, I believe, she would be happy to help."

Nuada dismissed himself and headed back to the ruined cathedral. "Marcus, be a good friend and keep the troll out of trouble." The prince called before darting off.

Wink growled. He was sorely tempted to launch his mechanical fist after the elf.

"Hail Mary, full of grace..."

She spoke softly and knelt before the statue of the Holy Mother. Sun light shone through the many holes that dotted the ceiling of the prayer chamber. Illuminated in all its glory were the cloves of ivy that grew all around the image of the holy mother.

The green vegetation grew around and covered her robes in living green. Embraced by the vegetation, she appeared one with the earth, living with it rather than apart from it. It suited her.

Sophia finished her prayer but did not rise. She had not seen all that was within this old structure. Of what she had seen though, this statue apparently, was the only thing to have withstood the test of time and exposure.

She was only a statue but Sophia felt a strong affinity for her. This was the room Sophia had awakened in when Nuada had brought her here for the first time. Even then, when she was afraid, this statue had been there for her, watched over her and listened to her prayers.

Sophia stood up and touched the face of the Goddess. It may have been cold, inanimate stone that her fingers were touching. What she reached for though, was the spirit, wisdom and love that the stone image represented.

"Lady?" Nuada said softy as he entered the chamber.

Sophia turned to see Prince Nuada standing behind her. He was still dressed in his black tunic and trousers and the only piece of armor about him was his sword girded to his side.

"Have I interrupted?"

She shook her head. "No, you have not."

Nuada's eyes stayed fixed upon her and Sophia found herself staring right back. She wondered what he must think of her now. Never before had she told another person what she had been through in her life.

She had divulged everything to Nuada. It was not her intention to tell him so much but once the details came out, she could not stop. Maybe he did not care, maybe he did? Whatever he may think, she no longer felt like she carried her woes alone anymore.

"Wonderful news, Wink has returned." It was difficult for Nuada to speak indifferent. He was happy and greatly relieved that Wink had returned so soon and safely.

The joy was mutually shared by Sophia but, for her part, it was laced by pity. Wink's return meant that Skin-walker was dead. There was nothing she could do, it was best to just accept the situation and move on.

Sophia readjusted the tartan riding quilt around her shoulders. Cedric fluttered down from wherever he had been hiding and perched on her shoulder. "Is Mr. Wink alright? He is not hurt is he?"

"No my Lady, he has returned safe and sound. It is actually your welfare he wishes to know."

She approached Nuada and stopped just a foot in front of him. Nuada gauged her appearance. She was a full head shorter than he was and the way the quilt was wrapped around her shoulders made her body look smaller. Her brown locks were tangled and in need of a good brushing. There were faint smudges of dirt on her face and hands and her feet were completely dirty.

The dress, which was actually an under garment, was soiled with dirt and blood and was beginning to fray in some areas. She looked a far cry from the well groomed, silk covered woman he had first come to know her as. She looked humble but he, in no way, saw her as diminished.

"I feel a little stiff but other wise well." she said, not quite certain if Nuada was actually listening to her.

Nuada startled. He had was so deep into his musing he had nearly forgotten his question to her.

"I wonder, do you feel well enough to leave here? Wink is hungry and he wants more fish." His words were hurried and sounded a bit awkward.

Sophia smiled and laughed. "I imagine he would be hungry. I could do with some breakfast myself." She decided to ignore his uncharacteristic awkwardness.

Cedric clicked his teeth and fluttered his wings. "Yes, yes, you can have some too Cedric." She patted his head.

Nuada stepped aside and indicated for her to follow him out. Sophia walked out to the main chamber to see Wink standing over by the wall at the other end of the room.

"Mr. Wink," Sophia called out.

"Lady," Wink turned around and Sophia walked to him and pressed herself against his chest. His left arm came around her in an embrace. Sophia nearly disappeared against Wink's robust body. Being that close to him made her appear so tiny and fragile. Nuada knew he need not worry. Wink, though one of the strongest of his kind could be as gentle as a parent to a child.

"I'm so glad you're back safe and sound."

Wink chuckled. "I am too, my lady." Wink released her. He took note of the bandages on her wrist and shoulder. "How are your injuries?"

Sophia demonstrated her fitness by bending her right wrist and rotating her left shoulder. "I think my injuries looked worse than they really were. I feel that with Nuada's care, they have healed very nicely."

"Oh really," Wink's sardonic tone was directed at the prince.

Sophia looked to see Nuada standing just behind her. His arms were crossed over his chest. His amber-gold eyes glowered at the troll. Wink returned the stare. If Sophia had not already spent so much time in the company of the two males, she would have felt frightened being in the middle of their stare-off.

"Wink, you should be proud. His highness took excellent care of me. So whatever it is you taught him, he learned very well."

Nuada turned his gaze to her. He still bore the same glower he had for Wink. Sophia was able to read him well enough by now to know that there was no real malice behind his stare.

"Wink, why must everyone always take your side?" Nuada said dejectedly.

This time, the troll burst out laughing. "Just lucky I suppose."

They were not able to set off right away. Nuada took a few minutes to prepare a satchel with a few travel necessities including what was left of the healing salve he had made for Sophia-in case it was needed. He did not don his armor but he did gird his sword to his side and secured the spear to his back. He was further armed by a small dagger which he concealed in the right sleeve of his tunic.

The last thing to be done was tacking Marcus. Sophia had given the riding quilt to Nuada so that the horse could be tacked properly and went to retrieve her own clothes. A choice she regretted almost instantly.

She held up the bodice of her gown and was instantly repulsed by it. The garment smelled of dirt and blood. The skirt only faired a little better but it was made with heavy brocade and it would weigh her down.

"My lady, are you ready to leave?" Nuada called from outside.

"Yes, I shall be right there." Sophia responded. Grimacing, she put her arms into the sleeves of the ruined bodice and slipped the boots onto her feet. She did not even bother to button the bodice. Without the corset, it would not button easily-if at all.

Nuada buckled the girth securing the saddle to the horse. Marcus stamped his front hoof and bobbed his head up and down.

Nuada went over and stood so that that his shoulder was directly under the point where the horse's head connected to its neck. His arms came up and pulled Marcus' head down.

"Another minute and we'll be off." he patted the horse's neck.

Sophia stepped out from the old cathedral walls. She could see Wink, Prince Nuada and Marcus at the edge of the grave yard. She treaded carefully towards the trio.

Wink acknowledged her with a nod of his head. Nuada seemed very preoccupied with Marcus. She smiled at the touching scene before her.

Nuada gave Marcus one last pat on the neck before acknowledging Sophia. "Are you ready?" He asked pulling fourth the reigns.

Sophia nodded. She placed her foot in the stirrup and braced herself to get onto the horse. To her great relief, the pain from her injured shoulder was minimal and she was able to get in the saddle without help. Though, she knew that without even looking that Nuada was there, waiting to offer his help had she needed it.

"Well, let us be off then," Wink waved his iron hand through the air, an indication for them to follow.

Other than the chirping and activity of birds on the bows or the occasional gust of wind, the journey was quiet. Sophia wondered if they were going back to the same place as the day before.

She knew Wink wanted fish and she would be happy to help collect them. But the thought of going back to that place, so close to where the attack happened, was like having to face that fear again all too soon.

"Lady, there are other places along the river for us to go. You need not fret." Nuada had sensed a kind of nervousness building in Sophia. He had no intention of going back to the same place as yesterday. He berated himself for not telling her sooner.

She nodded her head thankfully. She also exhaled and her tense shoulders relaxed.

Their journey had taken them into a more open area where sun light touched the ground everywhere. Sophia could actually feel the sun light warming her head and shoulders. The lapping of running water grew ever louder.

The good weather only added to the beauty of the place they had come to. The river cut through the forest like the Atlantic divided the continents. A perfect plot of trees lay on each side of the wide river.

The grassy soil gave way to a bed of water smoothed stones. The gray stones led to the shallow part of the water where fish could easily be seen milling about.

Nuada selected a spot that would be sufficient for a campsite. He brought them to a place that mostly soft earth and very little stone. It was just dry enough to build a fire and the spot's proximity to the trees would provide cover.

"Let's settle here." He announced. He immediately began collecting stones for the fire pit he was to build. Wink sniffed the air, being extra careful for any scents of beats that might bring danger.

Sophia brought Marcus to halt and took in her surroundings. "This place is so lovely. I had no idea it was even here." She had lived on this land for so long but only in the last several days had she come to realize how much of it she had not seen.

A trout broke through the surface of the water. Wink eyed the fish with blatant hunger. Sophia leaped down from the saddle landing on the river worn ground. "I had better get to work then."

She shrugged the polonaise bodice off her shoulders. It suddenly occurred to Nuada to examine her injuries before letting her go into the water. He moved to address her but the sight of her dark hair falling over her bare shoulders stifled his words.

She draped the bodice over her left arm. "Your Highness, is there a problem?" She asked, suddenly becoming aware if him staring at her.

Nuada blinked his eyes and cleared his throat. "I would just like to un-bandage your first. If they have healed enough than you may go into the water without worry."

"Oh," She shrugged. "Alright."

She held still while he removed the bandages. To his delight, her wounds were closed and mostly healed. Sophia was even more impressed than he was. And like yesterday, he tended her with the same tenderness and care that no human Doctor had ever bestowed upon her.

Satisfied that her injuries were healed enough, he sent Sophia on her way to healed Wink catch fish. He remained behind to build a fire.

Sophia and Wink applied the same fishing technique as they had the day before. Wink would drive the fish into the shallows and Sophia would catch them in the skirt of her chemise.

They were in luck today for this area of the river was inhabited by much larger fish. Larger fish meant they did not need to catch as many to gain their fill. But the larger fish also had larger fight in them.

Sophia would cast the fish onto the river bank only to end up chasing after them as they flopped there way back to the water.

Nuada had the fire built and well going. He turned his attention to his friend and their ward. Apparently, the fishing was not going well. With no one to secure the fish they caught, the creatures escaped.

A particularly large fish came heading her way. It had to be a Salmon of some kind for it was too large to be a trout. Wink had his 'eye' on it as well. Both moved in.

Wink stomped his enormous hooves in the water churning up mud and air bubbles. The fish panicked and headed away from the commotion and towards Sophia. She leaned down, dipping her skirt into the water like a net.

Nuada watched from the water's edge. He could not help but to applaud the combined efforts of the human and troll. Their current quarry would not give up though. Sophia caught the fish in her skirt but it thrashed and struggled about.

Sophia wailed and did her best to close her skirt around the fish. She lost her footing and stumbled down to her knees. With one arm, she stopped her self from falling over completely. The other arm she used to keep hold of the fish.

Nuada's fingers closed around the hilt of his spear. "Throw it here!"

Nuada's voice carried over the roar of the water. Sophia snapped up and cast the fish his way. "Catch it!"

The fish landed on the river worn stones just at the waters edge. The point of the spear cut through the air and hit the gills. The fish's head, cut clean from the body, bounced away.

Nuada skewered the fish on the end of the spear and held it aloft for his two companions to see.

"Congratulations, your highness, nice to see you earning your place." Wink teased.

Sophia shook her head. "The two of you, really. Must you always prod each other so?"

Nuada shrugged. "It is just how we fair-folk express our affection for each other" He turned to take the fish over to the fire.

"Don't you mean just how the two of you express your affection for each other?"

"She knows us too well." Wink chuckled.

With Nuada's help, no other fish escaped. The fish were cleaned and set upon sticks to cook over the fire. They all sat around the fire waiting for their meal.

Everyone ate very well that day. The cast away fish innards were good fair for Cedric. The smell drew out the other tooth fairies that, until then, had been hiding. It pleased Sophia to see that nothing went to waste.

Wink was the heartiest of warriors but the fatigue of his mission the night before was beginning to catch up with him. The gargantuan troll stretched his arms into the air and let out a massive yawn that sounded more like the roar of a beast. He inhaled deeply and reclined on the ground.

"Poor thing," Sophia commented. "Who knows what he had to go through last night."

"Yes, I suspect he may sleep for the rest of the day." Nuada smiled softly as he spoke. Maybe the two of them did not always see eye to eye, but Wink was one of the most devoted friends he had ever had. Nuada hoped he would rest well.

Once the thunderous snoring began, Nuada knew he need not worry.

Sophia smiled thoughtfully at her sleeping benefactor. She had every confidence in his strength but everyone needed to rest.

She sat silently while Nuada removed the riding equipment from Marcus. Nuada was so patient with that giddy animal. Marcus pawed at the earth with his hoof and nibbled the prince's shoulder every chance he got.

Not once did the elf prince bestow any kind of disciplinary action upon the horse. He simply patted the animal's neck and finished taking off the bridle. Once that was done, he gave Marcus a strong push on his shoulder. "Go," He said, softly releasing Marcus to go off into the grass and feed.

Nuada cast the bridle to the ground with the rest of the tack equipment. He turned his attention to Sophia. She had fallen asleep to. She lay in the space in between Wink's arm and torso. Her head rested upon the troll's massive bicep, her dark locks spilling over the arm to the ground like a dark waterfall.

Nuada added some more wood to the fire and made sure it was secure and would not get out of control or burn out anytime soon. He unfolded the riding quilt next and, as stealthy as he knew how, draped it over Sophia's slumbering form.

A soft moan was all the action elicited from her. A dark curl of hair fell across her face. Nuada's lips pulled up into a smile that melted the souls of even the oldest trees, to bare witness to it. He knelt down and with one graceful sweep of his ivory fingers he brushed those strands of hair behind her ear.

"Sleep well." He whispered, brushing his hand over her hair as he did.

The grass, new born to this spring reached upwards and shone verdant in the sun light. The blades played in the wind and though they be not visible, Nuada could feel the presence of many fey spirits welcoming the new life that sprung from the earth.

Nuada had traveled, not too terribly far from where he had left his sleeping companions so his self training would not disturb them. He feared not for Sophia's safety. Wink may have been asleep but no creature, fey or human alike, would dare risk waking him for anything.

For some time the only sound that rivaled that of the soft breeze was Nuada's spear slashing through the air. Muscles strained, his feet danced upon the soft earth and the silver blade gleamed in the sun light.

The techniques he practiced were so embedded in his body memory that he barely had to think about them anymore. The majority of his thoughts were focused on one thing: perfection.

One might ask what could be defined as the perfection of the sword. Nuada could only think of one answer and that was Scathach. Hers was the finest blade Bethmoora had ever known. Nuada spent hours watching her and how she gave herself so completely to her art.

The world disappeared when she practiced with the blade. Nothing was able to disturb her. Not a person, not the wind or anything else.

Even the rain found it could not disrupt her focus. So sharp was her focus that she was able to isolate a single, tiny droplet of rain and slice it into two.

Nuada slashed the blade through the air, slicing a leaf in two pieces. The remains spiraled to the ground. It was the closest he had ever come to matching the skill of his long gone weapons master.

Nuada had tried many a time to match her but never felt he had come close. Scathach had tried to teach him everything she knew. Many would agree that he had learned well by her.

"You can never be her..."

The point of Nuada's spear pointed down to the grass. Those were words Wink had once told him. Nuada conceded it the truth; there could only ever be one of each person. If he could be her equal, that would be enough.

He brought his right wrist to his forehead and wiped away the sweat there. He slowly became aware of his deep, labored breathing. The passing breeze chilled the sweat on his body.

His thoughts had been so jumbled he had not been aware of how far he was pushing himself. He needed to relax and refocus himself. It also occurred to him that he could do with a good washing as the smell of fish was still on him.

Fish may be among the most nourishing of fare but Nuada found the smell it left behind to be most unwelcome. Nuada retracted his spear back to its half form. Carrying the weapon at his side, he headed back to the water.

A short pass of time later would find the prince lying upon a large slab of stone in the water, like an island, sunning himself. Nuada's little island was farther away from the banks, away from the churning of the shallower water. The water was deeper the surface was so calm.

He dipped his ivory fingers into the water, rippling the reflection of heaven above. Of all the earth's elements, water was the one the prince most revered. Water was never the same. It was always changing. If water was ever trapped, it either escaped by carving its way through or swelling until it overflowed its obstacle.

Or, water could evaporate into the air; go from earth to heaven. Their, it would linger in the clouds until it saw fit to fall back down to the earth in the form of rain.

Movement on the banks snared his attention. His fist clenched as though to grasp his spear: a habitual reaction born from years having to fight for one's life at any given time.

It was a white clad figure, kneeling at the water's edge: Sophia.

'So she is awake now' Nuada thought casually. He watched while she dipped her hands into the water, rubbing them together. She cupped water in her hands and splashed her face with it. She then combed her nimble, wet fingers through her dark locks, draping them over her right shoulder.

Sophia was not sure of how long she had slept. With as groggy as she felt, she thought she had slept through the whole day. The sun light had waned but not enough to be considered evening. It was sometime afternoon at the latest.

Wink however, was still sleeping like a baby. She had no desire to disturb him and so came to the water to wash up. The smell of fish was all over her and she rubbed her hands together in the cold, river water in an attempt to get rid of the smell.

The bank was lined with large slabs of rock, burnished smooth by years of exposure to the water current. The slab she sat upon dipped into the water forming, almost, a wading area. The stone was lightly gray in color and its edge gave way to slightly deeper water.

Sophia scanned the surface of the water. It seemed so much calmer than it had this morning. Maybe even the wild water needed down time. It was very peaceful though.

Sophia pulled her knees to her chest and rested her folded arms upon them. Her thoughts inevitably began to drift back towards the manor. Cedric had taken on the role of spy and relayed the information that Richard had left.

Sophia was not surprised that he was gone. It may very well be a ploy to lure her back to the manor. And if she did return, surely one of the staff would inform him of it right away. And then, what would happen?

The wind blew, causing something in the corner of her left eye, to move. She looked to see what looked like a black piece of fabric hanging from a tree limb.

Curiosity piqued, she stood up and went to investigate. The closer she got the more familiar the fabric looked. It was a black shirt; it was Prince Nuada's shirt. Just below the shirt, leaning against the trunk was his gilded spear.

The neglected shirt did not bother her so much as the spear. It struck her as very unusual that Nuada would just leave it unattended, for any length of time.

Though nothing about the scene before her justified panic, she felt it anyway.

"Your highness..." She called.

"Over here!" Nuada shouted. He did not know what had caused her to worry but he answered her all the same.

Relief filled the pit that had formed in her stomach. She shut her eyes and let the elation take her over. She turned in the direction his voice had come from. Her breath caught in her throat.

The elf was lounging on a large slab of rock in the middle of the river. He was clad only in his loose fitting black trousers. His white hair was damp and clung to the curves of his defined shoulders. That muscle definition continued all over his torso.

His skin looked even whiter in the sun light. As solid as marble yet finer than anything Michelangelo had ever created. Yet the skin was scathed with scars here and there. Flaws that actually added to his beauty.

The vision of alabaster perfection slipped from the rock and into the water. The surface stirred while he made his way to her. She stepped to the edge where he would surface, her eyes never leaving the swimming form.

"Why all the commotion? I have not gone far from you."

Those were his first words when he broke the surface. He rested his elbows on the rock but only his head and shoulders were above the water.

His words broke her out of her trance. She shook her head for good measure. "I found your shirt and your weapon left behind and unguarded."

"Yes, your point my Lady?" he spoke calmingly but the he could not disguise his smirk. When had it become so fun to tease her?

"It's dangerous out here." She countered. "What if you were attacked and not able to defend yourself?"

"I assure you Lady, my defenses do not lie in weapons alone."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Right. So what if a bunch of vagabond thieves came along, found your spear and took it as spoils? You would have lost your spear again and then where would you be?"

He shrugged. It was not an impossible scenario. "Point well taken now will you please settle down."

She looked at him, grudgingly almost, before settling down on the slab of rock. "Forgive me. After all that's happened I have just become so paranoid."

He nodded his head. "It is alright Lady. Best be too cautious than none at all."

She only nodded her head.

"So how is Wink?"

"He's alright. I left the old chap to his sleep. Best I thought not to bother him so I came here for a wash up."

"That makes two of us." Nuada ran his fingers through his damp locks.

"Seems more like you are here for a swim." She did him the courtesy of looking at him while she spoke but as soon as she could, she looked away. Even so much as seeing one of his exposed shoulders caused her insides to quake and her face flush.

"Do you swim?"

His question startled her out of her wits. "What?" Her frame trembled nervously.

Nuada planted his hands on the submerged shelf and hoisted himself out of the water. He seated himself down on the same stone shelf. The water there was only ankle deep: no longer was there a barrier between Nuada's shirtless frame and her curious eyes

"Why so nervous? I simply asked if you swim. So do you or don't you?"

Her cheeks flushed at his proximity. She could feel the strain of her eyes wanting to take in his glorious physique. She clenched her fists in her lap and averted her treacherous eyes.

"No, of course I don't swim!" She finally spit out.

Nuada cocked an eyebrow "Why? Are you afraid of the water? I find it so odd that humans can live on an island nation such as this one, yet hate of the water is so prevalent."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Ironic, isn't it?" She quietly gathered her thoughts before continuing.

"I do not think people hate the water. It is just that water is a tricky element. We can use it to travel via boats, we can use to grow our food and clean our homes. But water can hurt us to.

"A terrible rain can flood our fields. A person could drown in even the tiniest of puddles. Water is something we cannot control and thus, it reminds of our limitations as humans.

"So, best leave the flying to the birds and the swimming to the fish. Or, in this case," She dipped her fingers in the water and flicked them at Nuada sending tiny droplets his way. "I'll leave the swimming to you."

The prince turned his head away playfully. "So no care to come in and experience the water for yourself then?"

She gasped. "What, me, go in the water? Did not here a thing I just said?"

Nuada cocked his head. The more he got to know this woman, the more enigmatic he found her to be. "Yes my Lady but you did not answer my question as to whether or not you swim."

She grunted indignantly. "I shall put it in simple terms then: of the thousands of people who live on this island without knowing how to swim, I am one of them. There! Satisfied?"

To her surprise (and irritation) Nuada threw his head back and chuckled. "Now I am truly mystified." He cast his mischievous gaze skyward.

Her nose wrinkled and her disgruntled face snapped in his direction. "And what exactly is that supposed to mean?"

He looked back at her as though he expected her to already know. Regrettably, it was human nature to seldom see the obvious.

"Since I have known you, I have seen you steal from your husband, you've befriended flesh eating fairies and you fought for your life, and won, against one of the most vile members of my race. "

Her eyebrows wrinkled. "I have not forgotten any of that your highness. I fail to see your point."

He plunged himself back into the water. Bubbles foamed and frothed at the surface for a few seconds before his head popped back up. He shook his head clearing water and strands of hair clear of his face.

"My point is that you have done so many brave things. I do not see why you would let a fear of water prevent you from swimming."

"Nuada, I told you already, I don't know how to swim." She whinnied.

"And I tell you, you didn't know how to fight but you did anyway. You may not know how to swim but you can still get in the water."

She thought on his words for a second before responding. "It's not about knowing how to do something, it's just about doing it." She voiced her thoughts out loud.

"Yes." The way he smiled made his eyes gleam with something, almost innocent in nature. It made him irresistible.

Nuada extended his hand out to her. She inhaled deeply when his fingers, chilled by the water, rested upon her own. Unbidden, her own fingers entwined his with his.

"I promise I will not let you drown."

She let him pull her closer to the water. She inhaled deeply squeezed the prince's hand and plunged forward.

"That could have gone better." Nuada pulled her back to the surface and she spit and sputtered trying to reorient herself. He had thought to pull her directly to him and let her dip in slowly. Instead she had plunged forward, surprising him. He should well know by know that this woman never did anything he might think she would.

She stopped struggling enough to come back to her senses. "Well, I am glad you're amused." Her slender fingers clawed the damp locks of hair away from her face and somewhat back into place.

She took several minutes to regain control of her breathing. She could feel herself shiver from both nerves and the water's chill. She willed herself to calm down and focused on the hands that held her so securely.

"It's alright, I've got you." He brought her to him. Her arms instantly, albeit hesitantly, came around his shoulders and secured around his neck. He could feel her trembling and he held her tighter.

"Just relax. Let the water carry you." Nuada tuned himself to her every movement; down to the slightest muscle twitch. He could feel her shiver, could feel the stiffness in her body fade. Soon, she was relaxed and calm.

"Alright, I'm going to move away from here. Hold on to me." Her response was little more than a whimper. It was indiscernible if that whimper was a 'yes' or a 'no'. Nuada made ready to kick off: if her response was a 'no', he was about to find out.

The water caressed the two of them as Nuada motored through it. His arms came away from her waist to propel the two of them. Sophia trembled at the loss of those arms holding her so securely.

Every time his arms moved, his shoulder would brush against her face and hair Feeling muscles working under bear skin that was warm and combated against the water's chill lulled her into a state of calm she could not comprehend.

The water was deep enough now to where Nuada's feet no longer touched the bottom. The water carried the two of them in its gentle embrace. The sun was just above and its light penetrated all the way to the bottom.

"Sophia; look where we are." She opened her eyes and observed. They were in the middle of the river floating in the water's hold.

Sophia hummed at the sight below her. The bottom seemed like a different world and just as fascinating. She kept one arm secured around Nuada's shoulders while she used the other to maneuver so that she could better observe.

The bottom looked, she guessed, eight to ten feet deep there were many tiny stones colored in shades of white, gray and brown that speckled the bottom like a natural mosaic.

Most wonderful were the plentiful trout. Their silvery bodies gleamed as they glided through the liquid universe.

Nuada adjusted his hold so that she was positioned bridal style in his arms. "This is not so frightening, is it?" he asked, allowing the water to support them as it might.

"No," She replied softly. "It's wonderful."

The two of them were so close. Her eyes were inevitably drawn to his face. The look of his scars, his black lips and his amber eyes remained fierce. When had they begun to become beautiful?

Her pale, nimble fingers combed through several strands of his hair. Nuada shut his eyes and sighed at the tender touch. Like a noble maiden fair tending her warrior love, she tucked those strands behind his right ear where they belonged.

"Have you ever been in love your highness?" she asked unabashedly.

He considered the question a few seconds before speaking. "I do not know how to explain it so that you can understand. Elves, the fair folk, we do not love as human kind do."

"Try." Sophia waited with quiet anticipation. Her right arm remained draped over his shoulders while her left arm floated just below the surface.

He looked into her eyes before speaking. "I cannot say that I have been truly in love Sophia. When seeking a companion, elves seek nothing less than the one whom we might spend the rest of our lives with.

"Humans claim the same, and forgive me my honesty, it all too often seems that humans are hardly successful. Always they pursue mates for reasons other than life companionship."

She nodded. "I am not going to argue with you. My intentions for marriage were no more pure than Richard's. But it is not always so. I believe full well that, had their lives not ended so untimely, my mother and father would still be together."

He smiled warmly. "And together they would have something as rare as a Phoenix in winter and just as glorious."

His words touched her deep inside. Never had any one she had heard been able to express the concept of love everlasting as beautifully as Nuada just did.

"For most, making the love last and endure is the challenge. My challenge is being able to find it."

She eyed him quizzically.

"I am in exile and have been for many centuries now."

"Exile?" the word pierced straight to her heart. What could Nuada, a person she now believed to be so noble, have possibly done to deserve exile?

"Be calm," he said in response to the look of sudden panic in her eyes. "I am in exile of my own free will. It is not because of penance for any wrong doing."

She listened without judgment or fear while he spoke his piece. His father, King Balor, ended a great war by striking a truce with humanity; an act Nuada did not agree with. He did not trust humans to uphold their part of the bargain and feared for his kind. He saw the bargain with humanity as the beginning of the end for his people.

To avoid becoming broken by his father's rule, Nuada went into exile so that he could grow and refine his battle craft and leadership unhindered. Wink joined him sometime later. Life in exile was difficult but as long as he had his friend, it did not have to be lonely.

The realm of Bethmoora was ever on his mind but he would not return until he had become the warrior he knew his people would need someday. Still, he could not suppress the desire to return anymore than he could forget the loved ones that still dwelt there.

It was a romantic notion, there was no denying it. No matter the reasons though, there was immunity to homesickness. "You could just go home. I do not believe your people would think less of you."

His amber eyes fell under their shadowy lids. "I believe you my Lady. Indeed it would do my heart much glad to return to my people."

She tucked another damp lock of hair behind his ear. "But returning means you would have to submit to your father's truce."

He nodded. "Yes. I know my father had his reasons for making the truce. I do not blame his reasons but I do not believe it was the best choice for my kind. Am I wrong to believe we deserve more than to dwell in shadow: practically forgotten by the world?"

She did not know what to tell him. She traced the right side of his face softly with her delicate finger tips. Nuada sighed at the affectionate gesture.

"Sometimes I wonder if I am just running from the inevitable. That being the possibility that the fair folk are destined to fade away."

She shrugged her shoulder. "Aren't we all just running from possible inevitabilities? Cedric checked on the manor this morning; Richard has left."

He waited quietly for her to continue.

"I am sure he has gone back to London. For how long, I have no idea. He will come back though and when he does..."

Nuada pulled her closer. He could feel her tremble and knew it was not the from the mountain cold water that surrounded her.

"What do you think he will do?" He asked bluntly.

She shook her head and sighed contemplatively. "I really have no idea what he plans to do with me after all I've done. All I know is that he will never forget it.

"I cannot foresee the future any more than you can so I've decided I'm not going to worry about it. I will just wait let the future unfold as it will."

"Is that wise? You have spent so many years already, just waiting. In all that time nothing has come to you." Nuada did not mean to be condescending. It was in his nature to be contingent, to always be prepared.

"You came. That has to mean something." Her eyes held a level of intensity made potent by the hope he could see in them as well. Last night she revealed all the shadows of her past to him. Nuada realized that no longer was haunted by her past, nor would she ever be again.

Because from the moment they had first met, he had changed her forever.

She pressed her forehead against his. The contact was close enough for the prince to feel her eyelashes flutter against his skin.

"I remember the world now and it's more amazing to me than ever before. It's more wonderful because I know you are in it."

The two of them fell into silence. The chill of the water was still there but no more did it bite at her skin. In the water she felt weightless. It may not have been flight but it could most certainly be called the next best thing.

Nuada could feel her limbs grow lax. Her arms slowly withdrew from him and she reclined into the water. Her head sank till her face was like a little island. She entrusted herself entirely to him.

Nuada watched her in her state of near meditation. He waited at the ready but said nothing for fear of breaking her moment of peace. For the moment, she was floating entirely on her own.

Evening came quickly. So much so that Nuada thought it best to remain by the river till morning. Traveling through the woods at night came with many perils, but that was only half the reason. Wink was still fast asleep and Nuada had no wish to wake him. Better endure a night of camping rather than suffer the wrath of a cranky troll.

Nuada rebuilt the fire. He made it much larger for the extra warmth and longer burn time. When Sophia asked leave to attend to her prayers, he granted it. Though, he asked her to only go as far as the light of the fire would remain within sight. He wanted to allow her privacy, but she was still under his protection.

He kept his senses, especially his hearing, focused as far as they could reach. His hearing sorted out the rippling of the water, the ceaseless choir of countless crickets and other night singers all the way back to the crackling fire in front of him.

His meditation on the nightly noises was interrupted by the sounds of groggy stretching. Wink was getting up; his yawning was a sound that would frighten a pack of wolves.

"Sleep well, my friend?" Nuada asked. He pulled a leftover fish from the wrappings in his pack and cast it over to Wink.

The troll rubbed his flesh fingers over his face. "Yes, but maybe a bit too long." he picked up the offered fish and took a bite.

"Fret not, you deserve it." Nuada encouraged.

"Where is Sophia?" Wink asked, looking but not finding her.

"The lady is at her prayers."

Wink nodded in response and swallowed the last bite of his fish.

"Wink, my friend, I really hoped the two of us might speak." Nuada waited with baited breath for his friend to respond. The troll finally waved his metal hand in air; an invitation for Nuada to begin.

"First, I want to apologize for the way I spoke to you the other day." his shoulders slumped slightly at the admission of his shame. "You were only trying to caution me-"

"Dissuade you more the like."

Sophia assumed her usual position of prayer; kneeling on the ground. In her mind she, visualized the Holy Mother, or tried to. Out here, in the woods, in the presence of so much natural spirituality, images of human idols seemed out of place.

Any minister would have punished her for her blasphemous thoughts. Of course, she had spent the afternoon in the water, in nothing but her under garments on, in the arms of Prince Nuada who wore no shirt: what were a few blasphemous thoughts then?

She finished her prayers and headed back to camp. The signal fire was within her sight, she had not gone far just as Prince Nuada had instructed. She treaded carefully using the fire as her focal point. The closer she got, she realized that Wink was not only awake, but appeared to be in conversation with Nuada.

"Do not tell me what you must do. I know the sacrifices rulers must make at times but this is beyond that." it was very rare that Nuada pushed Wink to the point of anger. In Wink's mind, Nuada was using his royal duties as an excuse to carry out a personal vendetta.

"Wink, how can I hope to have the faith of our people when I have not overcome this great challenge?" Nuada answered back.

"The only way our people would lose faith is if you were dead. I joined you in exile because I believe in your cause and because you are my friend. I never dreamed I would have to pull you back from insanity."

Under any other circumstances, such a statement would have made Nuada howl with laughter. But this was serious. Nuada needed his oldest and dearest friend now more than ever.

Sophia pushed her back against a tree, hiding from sight. She did not mean to eve's-drop but their voices were raised to tones unfamiliar to her. It would have been impossible to ignore them even if she tried.

"Trust me, my friend, I am frightened by this too. But I have no choice-"

"Of course you do. My friend, no one is saying you have to do this. Not your father, not the people and certainly not me. To the people you are enough as you are. When will you be enough for yourself?"

Nuada's face contorted into something feral, horribly angry. Only humans existed in a perpetual state of un-satisfaction, of in completeness. How dare Wink, his friend, compare his desires to those of greedy and insatiable humans?

"I will fight the dark elemental and I will be victorious."

Sophia's fingers dug into the bark. Nuada had become something unrecognizable. She pressed closer to the tree. Not wanting to hear anymore but too afraid to draw attention to her self by moving.

Nuada, frustrated but having spoken his piece, turned away and disappeared into the dark woods.

Wink sighed heavily. It was a sound that would have seemed more like a mournful groan to anyone else but Sophia could tell he was deeply upset. She did not understand what had just transpired before her. It was clear though that there was something terribly wrong between the two, steadfast friends.

"Lady, come from the shadows." Wink bid softly.

She relinquished her embrace of the tree and inched forward toward the camp. Her fingers clutched at the edges of the riding quilt and pulled it tighter around her shoulders. She had all the nervousness and apprehension of a child afraid in the face of an angry parent.

Wink spoke first. "How much of that did you hear?" he said, cutting to the point.

Her first instinct was to try and play like she had not heard anything. Wink was no fool and it would be wrong to lie to him.

"Only enough to understand something is very wrong." she dropped her eyes regretfully.

"Please do not think any of it has anything to do with you." He said no more on the subject. It was late and time she slept anyway.

Like a parent beckoning their child, he extended his arm and invited her to come and sit next to him. She came without hesitation.

She leaned her torso over Wink's massive leg and made herself comfortable. It was not long before the melody of the crackling fire and the warmth of the troll's body began to lull her into sleep.

She did not understand why Wink and Nuada were not getting along. And she feared what she had heard: what was a dark elemental? Why was Nuada so obsessed with it?

The morning came with uncharacteristic swiftness. It was like the wheels of time began to hasten events, whatever they may be, along.

Both woman and troll had awakened to find their group still short by one. It made the morning even harder for Sophia. She had decided it was time to return to the manor. It was not an easy choice to make. In the few days she had been away from the manor, she had experienced much, some good and some bad but all revealing in some way.

But first things first: Wink was hungry for more fish and she could not refuse him.

Wink noticed that she was more quite than usual. He figured that what she had witnessed the night before was bothering her. He wished he could explain everything to her. He needed someone to confide in and believed in her enough to know she would at least listen.

He was not so certain that was a good idea. One part was that he was not sure how Nuada would feel about such an action. Now of course, Wink could do what ever he wanted, but his loyalties to Nuada were strong and the matter should remain in between them.

The other half was that Sophia had her own monsters to deal with. Wink was wise enough to know that by telling Nuada's plans could frighten her.

"Wink, will Nuada be returning at all today?" She asked unexpectedly.

He noticed her reference to time frames. How well she had come to know his highness and knowing that after last night, his next appearance was anyone's guess.

"I am truly uncertain my Lady." He said defeated.

She sighed. "That's a pity, I would have liked to have said goodbye." when she heard his surprised she gasp she was prepared but no less saddened.

"Sophia, are you saying you mean to return to your home? To that brutal man?"

"Richard has gone back to London, Cedric told me so. And yes, it is time I went back."

"My lady, please don't think because of matters between his highness and myself that you are unwelcome."

"I know that Wink. You and his highness have been very good to me. These last few days I have spent with you, even in times of danger, have been the best I have had in a long time.

"But I have people at the manor who care about me, and I them. I can't stay away forever."

Wink felt, a little bit, like he was talking to Nuada. One more person who placed what seemed like non-existent obligations upon themselves.

"If those people really cared about you, would you not think they would want you to be safe? He asked.

"You could stay here, in the oak forest. Even after his highness and I are gone the trees would be your shelter and the tooth-fairies would provide you with game. You could live out the rest of your days in the companionship and safety of the fair folk."

His words were so endearing. How romantic it would be to leave the human world and its struggles behind.

"Stay here; in the forest?" the possibility sounded even more romantic when spoken aloud. "And become the wild woman of Yorkshire."

It did Wink well to laugh. "If that is what you wish to become. My point is that no one would ever find you here. Hide in these woods and you will be safe."

"Safe: maybe. But not sound."

Wink merely shrugged, unsure of what she meant.

"I've been hiding my friend, for a very long time now. I am still uncertain of what to do. All I do know is that if I never confront my demons, I will be able to move forwarding life."

The troll found he could not argue with her. He did not know what her demons were but he understood her need to conquer them.

The act of tacking Marcus and dressing into the remains of her gown was a quiet endeavor. Wink asked if he might escort her, at least as far as the edge of the manor grounds, and she gladly accepted.

They traveled at a good pace and it was the later part of the afternoon when they arrived at the outskirts of the property.

"This is as far as I dare go my lady."

"No worries my friend, I had not planned on going to the front door myself." the staff would be surprised enough just to see her return. She knew as much as Wink would have liked to have stayed with her, she could not risk him being seen.

The troll really was not good with 'goodbyes'. He just looked at her, struggling to find something to say.

"I'll not forget all the kindness you have shown me, I swear." she reached out a hand to the troll. Wink extended his flesh hand in return. Her hand was only big enough to accommodate one of his fingers. "You, the tooth fairies, even his Highness have my thanks."

"I shall tell him you said so."

She withdrew her hand. "Please take care of Nuada." Her plea came from the deepest part of her heart. There was some part of her now that was not at ease. Nuada was up to something and she worried for him.

"You may as well ask for the moon, but I will do my best."

The two friends finished their goodbyes and headed off, with somber steps, in their own directions.

Sophia could not resist glancing back one more time. Wink had already disappeared back into the forest. He was out of sight but not gone.

Sophia made her way to the barn. She had no other plan other than to show up and deal with it all one thing at a time.

She dismounted from Marcus and walked him to the barn. Being back on the grounds felt strange. She had not been gone long but everything looked, and felt so different.

The barn doors were open and standing several yards away from the barn's gaping doors was a familiar figure.

Alexander busied himself with piling up old, dirty, uneaten straw so that it could be taken away later and burned. Gripped in his teeth was the stem of an old pipe the billowed smoke with every puff.

"Now Alexander, what is the rule about smoking too close to the barn?"

The young Irishman spit the pipe out and coughed loudly. His cheeks turned rosy with embarrassment of being caught smoking around so much flammable material. When he saw it was Sophia, he inhaled deeply only to cough again.

"My lady," he choked out before coughing again.

Sophia ran and embraced him. She paid no mind to the smell of pipe tobacco that clung to him.

She and Mary were reunited soon after. The two women embraced fondly. It was not too long before word of her return spread through the house. There would indeed be consequences but for now, Sophia paid them no mind.

She was back now. Perhaps not home, but back and for the time being, safe.

Mary spirited her away to a room, tucked away in the kitchen areas. It was an older room (probably a room reserved just for the cook at one point in the manor's long history) with a stone fire place and one window.

Sophia used it as her own private bathing room. She stood in the small tub in front of a burning fire while she poured the water from the jugs Mary had left for her over her body. The fire kept her warm while she washed and scrubbed the dirt and grime away.

Soon any evidence that she had been out in the woods was completely gone from her body. No one would even think that she had been viciously attacked for those wounds were completely healed. Not even the slightest mark remained.

The only evidence of her experiences in would remain forever in her heart and mind.

It was all still with her.

Nuada was still with her.

Ok kids, it has been a long time in between updates and I hate to say that his could possibly be the last. As much as I have enjoyed writing this story, a lot has changed in recent months. I will always be a fan of Prince Nuada but I have now gone from the Court of Bethmoora to join the ranks of Loki's army (come on, I know I'm not the only one out there).

It remains to be seen if I will begin writing Loki fic. Hell, I am even thinking of ways to give him a cameo in this story. I still dwell on this story a lot and still cling to the possibility that I may finish one day. But if any one wants future updates, I need to know about it. So please, send me your reviews and let me know if this story still generates any interest for anyone.


End file.
